Ping Pong
by Chain-of-Sacrifice
Summary: Blamed for his Mother's death, abused by his father, and raped by his brother. Is there no one that can save Sasuke from this living hell? Happy Version of "Pillow Child" WARNING: contains Yaoi, Uchihacest, Child Abuse, and Torture. Epilogue posted up!
1. Welcome To My Life

_**Story #1**_

**Ping Pong**

Chain-of-Sacrifice

**Chapter One: Welcome to my Life**

_(Sasuke's POV)_

"BOY!"

I jumped, my head hit the top of the table, and I gasped at the splitting pain.

"Shit!" I muttered. I grabbed the small shattered pocket watch on the concrete floor next to me. I had found it when I had been sent out of the house for grocery shopping. I checked the time hastily and cursed. "I'm late, he's gonna kill me!" I threw the pocket watch back next to the pile of junk that I had also found thrown away. I lifted the tablecloth that was hanging down over the side of the table, and crawled out under.

"BOY!" The voice roared again, sending cold waves through out my body.

I hurried to my feet, but stumbled, wincing in pain. I clutched my leg in agony. It had been six years since the accident, but both my left leg, and arm were still inflamed. I limped as quickly as I could to the stairs. As soon as I had made it up, an angry fist greeted me, nearly sending me flying back down the stairs.

"Are you deaf? I called you twice!"

"Nnn…" I clapped my hands over my mouth, and nose to stop myself from screaming out loud. My body automatically curled into a ball, as I lay there on the floor. I checked my nose, it was bleeding, but wasn't broken, thankfully! I wiped the blood off, with the back of my hand.

"Get up!" The voice demanded.

I tried to get up right away, but winced as both my leg and arm began acting up; it couldn't support my weight, which I know is kinda pathetic considering I weigh only about half of what would be considered the average weight for my age.

I felt the same hand that had nearly broken my nose, grab hold of my hair, scratching my scalp in the process, and I was forcefully yanked to my feet.

"When will you learn boy?" The voice scorned at me.

The hand led me around the kitchen, my vision soon became cloudy, and it took every muscle in my jaw to stop myself from crying out at the burning sensation I felt in my leg. My head was then slammed brutally into the counter next to the sink filled with soapy water.

"I want my dinner on that table in twenty minutes! You hear me?" The hand squashed my head into the counter threateningly.

"Y-yes father!" I gasped.

Big mistake. My head was taken off the counter, only to be slammed back down a second time. This time, a cry of pain escaped my lips.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me father?"

Again my head was lifted off the counter, but this time, I was pulled in front the sink, and my father slammed my head down into the water. I struggled against him, my lungs were already screaming for air. I pursed my lips together; I couldn't stand the taste of the soapy water. This didn't last long. I soon opened my mouth in a silent scream as I felt something hard jam into my ribs. The water filled my mouth, throat, and lungs, burning them to what felt like no end. Above me, my father was yelling, but I couldn't make out a single word of what he was saying due to the blockage of water in my ears. And I was hit again, and again, and again, and again. Each blow getting more forceful, with a scream that would go unheard.

It wasn't until I was sure I felt a rib fracture, wait! Make that a couple ribs fracture, did the beating finally stop. My head was pulled by my hair still, out of the water. I coughed up water back into the sink, gasping for air. Finally, my father released his grip from my hair and turned away from me. I clung onto the counter for support.

"Twenty minutes!" He said, holding up his fist. I saw that he wore a pair of brass knuckles. So he had gotten a new tool to use on me. I nodded my head solemnly.

"Yes sir…"

He left the kitchen without another word to me.

Well… welcome to my life. This is only a small fraction of what I have to go through everyday. My name's Boy. Well no…not really… actually I think it's Sasuke. The reason why I say I think is because well… I haven't been called by my real name since I was eight. Ok, I'll tell you what? Let's go back in time a little bit, and maybe this will all make sense.

So…nine years ago…

Mother was still alive. I was five, and had just finished my first year of school. I was excited, because later that evening, would be the kindergarten graduation ceremony. I remember, I couldn't sit still, I was bouncing everywhere off the walls. It drove my father crazy! But my mom was so happy. She couldn't wait to see me get my first little diploma, and I couldn't wait to hold it in my hands. But… when it came time for everyone to drive to the ceremony, the weather had an abrupt change. Thundershowers began; the storm was so bad, that you couldn't even see anything when you looked out the window. It didn't stop my mom though, she still got ready to go, but no one else did.

I remember sneaking downstairs after putting on my little blue graduation gown, I heard my parents arguing, and stood hidden against the wall to the living room.

"You can't drive in that!" Said my father, Uchiha Fugaku. He was sitting in one of the big sofa chairs, watching TV, or at least trying to, but my mother, Uchiha Mikoto, was standing in front it, blocking it from view. Which was kind of hard since we have a big huge plasma TV. I guess I forgot to mention that my family is well… filthy rich. We live up north on a small mountain. We don't own the whole mountain, but we do have a huge set of land.

"Come on, he's been looking forward to it all day! I can't just tell him sorry, we're not going anymore!" My mother Argued, stubbornly.

"Sure you can, I'm sure he'll understand!"

"Well I want to go! Are you coming?"

"I'm sure as hell not going! And neither are you!"

"What? We're not going?" I blurted out, giving myself away.

"You go to your room!" My father bellowed at me. "And no, no one is going!"

"Don't you get mad at Sasuke!" My mother yelled, defending me. "Get in the car Sasuke, we're leaving in about five minutes."

I nodded, slipping into my raincoat, and boots. My mother looked at Fugaku expectantly. He sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm not going." He repeated.

Now it was my mother's turn to sigh.

"I can't believe you're going to let the weather stop you from going to your own son's graduation."

"It's not a graduation. He is moving from kindergarten to grade one."

"Fine!" My mother snapped, grabbing the keys to the car off of the coffee table. "If that's how you want to be, then fine!"

"Honey..." My father began, but my mother cut him off.

"I'll be back in about three hours!" With that, she took my hand, and pulled me out of the house.

Soon we were off, driving down the dark road through the woods, for town, which was only about twenty-five minutes away by car.

"We're late!" My mother muttered. She stepped on the gas, reaching past the speed limit.

"Mother, are you mad at me?" I asked.

"No, why would I be mad at you Sasuke?"

"You sound mad…"

"I'm just upset with your father that's all."

"He doesn't like me very much."

"Now don't you start! Sasuke, your father, and I love you with all our hearts. You understand that?"

She eyed me in the reviewing mirror, waiting for my response. I smiled bashfully,

"Yes, I understand, I'm sor- mother look out!" I screamed.

My mother had been watching me, she hadn't seen when a group of deer wondered stupidly into the middle of the road. She going to fast to stop, and turned the stirring wheel sharply, to avoid hitting the deer, but plunged into a nearby tree. My head hit the window, and I was knocked unconscious.

"SOMEONE GET HELP!"

"CALL AN AMBULANCE THERE'S A KID INSIDE!"

I heard the voices yelling, and I wished they would stop. I had such a huge headache, and something was wrong… I couldn't breathe properly. Plus it was hot. Why so hot? I couldn't understand my surroundings. Where was I again? Where was mom?

"Mother…" I cried out hoarsely, but something thick entered my throat, choking me.

I heard a loud sound, and felt a tight pair of hands grab me. I opened my eyes, but was blinded by the bright orange light, and the heat stung so badly. I was pulled roughly away, and swung over someone's back.

"Are you ok?" I heard the voice ask.

"Mom…" I said, weakly, looking back at the flames, as I was taken further, and further away from them. "Where is she? You have to save her!" Suddenly my mind snapped back to reality.

"Calm down!"

"Where is she? We can't leave her!" I pushed away from the man who had saved me, and began running back to the burning vehicle.

"Stop! Come back!" The man ran after me, grabbing me, refraining me from going any further.

"MOTHER!" I screamed, the tears began leaking down my face."

"It's too late."

"NO! MOM I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!" I managed to escape the man's grasp, but I had barely gone a step when the car completely exploded.

"MOTHER!"

…

Well… She died. I survived. I had no critical injuries, aside from the small bump on my head, so the man who had saved me brought me home. I never did thank him, heck; I never even got to see what his face looked like. Let's just say my father wasn't to please with the news. Hell ya he was angry, he was beyond rage.

That night, I was beaten senselessly. It was my fault mother was dead. For that, my father hated my guts. We had no neighbours, so there was no one around to hear my screams. My father said I was confined to my room for the rest of the summer, and threatened to beat me again if I was caught leaving my room. He then left me in a heap of mess, to suffer in my misery.

I was five. I thought he was just punishing me for mom's death, but I soon realized not long after that night, that he was punishing me for life. And so, my living hell began.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Prerogative

I stayed up the whole night crying. I guess you can say that I didn't believe any of what had happened. Mom dead? No way! It just wasn't true. But as I woke up the next day, and felt the pain that had been inflicted on me, I realized with a heavy heart, that it was all true. I would never see my mother's smiling face again. The thought hurt, and I broke down crying again.

I tried to move, but my body was in too much. My father had been ruthless last night. He had big, rough hands that hit very hard. Now any movement I made, hurt. My skin was still delicate; it couldn't handle hard beatings.

"Are you up yet boy?" My door opened, and my father entered, carrying a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning father." I said. Can you believe that? My father had just beaten the crap out of me, and I was still being nice. Typical. Thus is the innocence of a youngling.

My father threw me a look that made the small smile on my face disappear. He placed the bowl on my dresser, and turned to leave.

"Father!" I called after him. He stopped, but didn't turn around. "I'm sorry father. I'm really, really sorry!" There was a brief silence, he turned his head to the side, and glared at me with one of his cold beetle like eyes.

"Sorry won't bring her back!"

I felt the tears returning. "Am I really grounded to my room all sum-?"

"Yes!" He snapped, before I had finished asking the question.

I closed my mouth, feeling as though I had just swallowed a stone. Ignoring the pain, I sat up. My father sneered as he heard me moan.

"Are you in pain?" He asked. Hello? Was it not obvious enough?

"Yes," I nodded. "My back hurts a lot."

"Hn…" He walked out of my room. "Good!" He slammed my door closed. I only looked at the door confused. I couldn't understand what he had meant by "good."" It was never a good thing to be in pain. Whenever I was feeling hurt, my mother would always comfort me. She would take me in her arms, and kiss my injuries away. Whenever I had a stomach ach, she would rub my tummy soothingly. And whenever I was feeling sore, she would give me massages.

I don't know, maybe I had expected father to do the same. I know, I know… It was stupid of me to think that, seeing as it was my father who had hurt me in the first place. But hey, I was a little kid; I had no idea of what would be going on.

Anyways, even if my father had comforted me, I doubt it would've have made a difference. I was feeling a new type pain. A pain that I don't think anyone would be able to kiss, rub, or message away. I clasped my hand over my chest. I was feeling pain in my heart.

I ate the cereal my father left me. It was a little soggy, but I didn't complain. Food was one thing I barely complained about. I remember my mother telling me about how I wasn't a picky eater, and always ate everything she gave me. I think that eating is like, one of my best talents.

Anyways, summer went by slowly for me. I stayed in my room like my father commanded, wasting my days away. Every now and then my father would come to hand me my meals. But the rations were small, and I was use to eating a lot. I grew lonely, bored, and hungry. At least I was still free to go to the bathroom whenever I wanted since I had my own private bathroom in my room.

The only thing that enabled me to keep tract of the summer, was the little calendar I had hanging on my wall. Every morning I crossed off another day. This morning however, for the first time since my mother's death, I felt a small tint of joy as I checked the date.

As usual, my father came in to give my breakfast (cereal again).

"Father?" I asked quietly.

"What is it?" He snarled, crossing his arms.

"Umm." I blushed slightly. I don't know why blushed, but I did. "Today is July 23rd…"

"Ok, and?" I tried not to let my face show that I was crushed by his words.

"Today is my birthday…"

"And?" Ok, now it was clearly visible on my face that that hurt.

"Can I come out?"

"No! Ask me again, and I will ground you longer!" He stormed out of my room, slamming the door behind him.

Well… happy birthday to me! Oh yea… I felt special. I spent my birthday lying on my bed, dreaming of how my birthday would've gone if mom were still around. Later that night, I drew myself a picture of a black forest cake, complete with six candles. I pretended to blow them out, after making my birthday wish. Know what I wished for?

I wished for my father to find me in his heart. That was the last thing my mother had said to me. I was in his heart…somewhere…buried very deep.

My stomach grumbled, the picture I had drawn was making me hungry, and unfortunately I couldn't eat it since it was paper.

For supper, my father brought me a small bowl of soup. It was stone cold, but I was too hungry to care.

At last after what seemed like forever, there were only two days left till the start of school. I opened my door slowly, and peered out. I hadn't been given permission to leave my room yet, but I really wanted to know something. I tiptoed down the hall, and crept silently down the stairs.

I peered into the living room. My father was sitting in his usual chair in front the TV, drinking a beer. I noticed as he also had quite a couple of empty beer bottles by his feet. I gulped, was this really a good idea? I decided it wasn't worth it, and turned to leave, but collided straight into my brother.

Oh ya, guess I forgot to mention that to. I have an older brother, Uchiha Itachi. He's four years older than me. He's not usual very talkative, and the two of us well… we usually just kept to ourselves. Not because I hate him, no, I love my brother! It's just; he wasn't very easy to get close to. That and well, I guess you can say I was kind of jealous of him.

I think he got all the brains of the family. His marks were perfect in every class. Me, I think the only thing I inhabited from my family were the bad eating habits.

"Sorry aniki." I muttered my apology silently, afraid that father would hear me.

"Temee!"

I looked up at my brother shocked. He sounded angry.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, giving me a cold stare, the same type of cold stare father had been giving me the last two months.

"Nothing…"

"Aren't you supposed to be in your room?"

"I know, that's where I'm going."

"FATHER!" Itachi yelled, "SASUKE'S OUT OF HIS ROOM!"

Right then, and there, I felt my heart stop in my chest. I could hear my father's thundering footsteps, as he rushed out the living room. His eyes burned onto me, the moment he saw me. I had never seen father looking so scary before.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded.

"No-"

"Who gave you permission to come out?"

"No one, I-" My father stomped over to where I was, and grabbed me by one of my ears. I was then slammed into the nearest wall. I lost my balance, and fell. My father caught me by the back of my neck, and slammed me into the wall again.

"I-thought-I-said-for-you-not-to-come-out-un-till-I-said-you-could-come-out?" He asked, hitting me across my backside with each syllable he used. I couldn't answer, I was to busy sobbing

"Well?" He slapped me again, harder.

Itachi leaned against the opposite wall, watching the scene in amusement.

"I-I'm Sorry!" I screamed.

He pushed me to my knees, and slapped me a couple more times.

"Father stop!" I begged, crying for merci.

"You don't tell me when to stop!" He yelled, tightening his grip around my neck. I squealed, feeling his nails digging into my skin.

"Sorry father!" You know what? I apologize too much.

"And that's another thing, do not call me father! From now on, you will address me as sir, got it?"

I nodded.

"I didn't hear anything!" He slapped me again.

"Yes sir!"

"Then can I can be called Itachi Sama?" Asked Itachi "I'm tired of hearing him call me aniki all the time."

"You can be called that." Said my father, finally releasing his grip around my neck. "Now where are you supposed to be?" He asked me.

"My room?"

"Then get your ass there!"

I didn't need to be told twice. I got up from the floor, and ran for my room. But, as I passed Itachi, he grabbed hold of my shirt collar, and held me back.

"Just a minute, I want to know what it is that made you leave your room." Said Itachi. He glanced at father.

"What ever… let's hear it, and it had better be good!"

Itachi dragged me back over in front of father, and then took a couple steps back so that I was trapped between them. My father raised an eyebrow at me. I swallowed.

"Umm…well." It was to intimidating looking at my father straight in the face, so I averted my gaze to the floor. "School starts again in two days, I… I just wanted to know if you would take me to get my new school supplies." I braced myself. Truthfully I was expecting my father to hit him again, but he didn't. He just laughed.

"Is that it?" He asked.

I didn't reply. Behind me, I heard Itachi smirk. I didn't get it, what was the big joke?

"You don't have to worry about that." Said my father.

"You got them already?"

"No."

"Then I don't get, why?" My head was really starting to hurt with all the confusion I felt.

My father narrowed his eyes at me. "Don't ask questions!"

I closed my mouth together. It was the throbbing of my rear that was told me to obey rather than his harsh tone. My father eyed me, daring me to say something. But I kept my mouth firmly shut.

"You're not going back to school." He said, turning back to the living room.

"What?" I yelled, before I could control myself. "Why?"

"Didn't I just tell you not to ask me questions?"

"But, father!"

….

Honestly, I don't remember what happened after that. All I know is when I woke up; I was back in my room, on the floor in the dark. I tasted blood in my mouth, and examined my jaw. It cracked painfully, and I realized that two of my teeth were now loose. Luckily, they had both still been my baby teeth.

* * *

**Ok, this chap was kinda slow... don't worry, things will start to speed up a bit. I'm sorry I kinda jumped around a lot in this chap. It's still just a flashback in Sasuke's head, so I'm trying to move it along as quickly as possible. Oh well... I hope you guys liked it **


	3. Sorry, Blame It All On Me

**Hi everyone, sorry it took me so long to update. I was away for two and a half weeks. and actually, Augest 6th, I will be leaving again for another week. ( So don't expect another update for at least 7-10 days. I know there's only seven days in a week, but i need the time to write the next chap to u know. Anyways, let me just warn you guys again. THINGS GET WORST! This is not a happy story. But I do promise a happy ending. ok? Honestly, if you don't like reading stuff like this, then don't! I'm giving you guys fair warning. ABUSE, TORTURE, RAPE, INCEST, DEATHS, AND MORE! this isn't a one shot type of thing. I like my stories to be long, so the torture is gonna be long ok?**

**NOW I HAVE A CHALLANGE FOR YOU GUYS, Neko, one of my readers asked me a very, very good question! Why is the Story called Ping Pong? Well, there Neko, I'm really glad you asked. It will become clear soon in the next few chapters why I called it Ping Pong. Not in this chap though Sorry. But, I want to hear your guesses ppl. Why do you guys think I called it Ping Pong? If any one of you guess rignt, then I will have the next chap twice as long as this one. (this one is nine and a half pages long.) and I will still have it up in the deadline I promised. I'll give you a hint. Look at the titles of the three chaps of this story. You will notice that there is a connection between the three of them. That connection is the hint to why I called The Story Ping Pong. good luck ;) **

**Now Enjoy my Story. Well...actually, there's not really anything in it to enjoy...**

* * *

I didn't leave my room after that. Not once. Let me tell you, I had never felt so neglected. By then it was clear to me that my father didn't like me much. Itachi, well…I don't even know if he ever liked me.

Even the tooth fairy didn't like me anymore. She refused to pick up my two teeth that had fallen out the morning following the evening I had snuck out of my room. She use to leave me twenty bucks under my pillow. I wasn't even receiving a penny. Guess I didn't deserve it…yeah, yeah, I know there isn't really such thing as a tooth fairy, but at that age I believed in it ok?

Anyways…I guessed that around three days had passed. The reason why I was guessing was because I didn't bother looking at the calendar anymore. There was nothing to look forward to. No school, no birthdays, and I were pretty sure that father wouldn't celebrate any other occasion with me.

I lay on my bed, like always. Mostly daydreaming. Not that there was anything else to do. Every now and then, a tear would leak down my face, and I would swipe it away. I was getting really annoyed 'cause my stomach wouldn't stop complaining. Ok, I got it! It was hungry. I understood the first time it grumbled. Now, I just wanted it to stop!

Without warning, my bedroom door slammed open. I jumped, and sat straight up on my bed. My father leaned against the door frame. A chill went down my spine, and I shivered. He cleared his throat, and glare at me with his piercing eyes.

"You may come out now." He said in a very monotone voice.

I looked at him with wide eyes. "Really?" I asked.

He scowled at me. "Do you want to be grounded longer?"

"No." Of course I didn't. I just couldn't believe he was actually letting me out.

"Then don't ask question!" Right… I had forgotten about that rule.

"Sorry father." Oups, I had forgotten about that rule to. He approached me so quickly, I squealed, and slid backwards to the head of my bed.

"Aaahhh! I-I mean sir! I'm sorry sir! Really sorry sir!" I bended my knees to my chest, and crossed my arms over my face in defense. "Sir I'm sorry! I'm sor-"

"Shut up!" He bellowed, towering over me dangerously.

"K…" I whimpered softly. I couldn't even recognize my own voice. Looking back, I was really pathetic. But I was scared. I didn't like pain. I mean who does? I didn't want my father to hurt me again. I got the pain anyway. He slapped me across my middle back. That…really hurt. Even after he hit me, I was still able to feel where his hand came down.

"I said Shut up!"

"Sorry!" Honestly! Why the hell was I apologizing? God, I really was pathetic. I still am actually.

He slapped me again, harder, in the same spot. This one made me loose my balance and I nearly fell off the bed.

"Shut up!" This time I only nodded, biting my lower lip as to not say anything else. Our eyes had connected. Mine I knew were full of tears. His though reminded me of a black hole. I searched them, but couldn't find anything. Was I really in there?

He moved, and I jumped. He seemed amused by how fearful I was. I realized I was shaking, and swallowed, taking a deep breath, hoping to calm myself down. He moved back to the door, and I was sure he was going to slam it shut.

"Follow!" He growled. This caught me by surprise. I didn't ask him anything this time, but did as instructed. He led me down the hallway, down the stairs, and to the front door. I had expected him to go through the front door, which is why it surprised me when he came to a sudden stop. I ended up walking right into him.

He turned, and grabbed me around my throat, lifting me off the floor, so my face reached his. My hands automatically reached to his, trying to loosen his grasp to give me some air, but he squeezed my throat harder.

"Put them down!"

I hesitated, before letting my hands drop helplessly to my sides. My head felt like a balloon, and I was so sure it would explode.

"Gooooooood." I had the feeling he was taunting me, and you know…how much you wanna bet that If he weren't holding my throat so tightly to the point where I couldn't even gasp, I would've been apologizing?

"Now..." He placed his face close to mine, and I could smell the alcohol in his breath. It was horrible! "Itachi is at school, and I'm going to work! When I come back, I want this whole house spotless understand?"

I nodded. It was the only thing I could do, but father wanted more than that.

"Yes sir! Say it!" His grasp slowly began increasing, and I thrashed my legs helplessly. My head was really heavy now, and my mouth opened, but only this weird gurgling sound came out. Every second that went by, I could feel his grasp tightening. I couldn't breathe anymore; I was barely able to think.

"Y-Y-es-ss." It was barely even whisper.

"What?" Boy I really didn't like the tone he used with me. He knew darn perfectly well that I couldn't talk. I still tried again.

"Y-yess si-r…"

"What? Still can't hear you!"

"Yes sir!" I don't know how, but I managed to choke out the words.

He smirked at me, finally Satisfied, he dropped me, and I fell to the floor, gasping for air.

"Remember, spotless!" He said. He turned and left, locking the door behind him.

I stayed sprawled out the floor, still trying to catch my breath. After a while, I think I dozed off. I don't know how long I stayed on the floor sleeping, but when I opened my eyes, the sun was high in the sky. I stood up. Everything for some reason seemed so unreal.

My stomach grumbled, and I knew what it was I wanted. Food! I made my way into the kitchen, and went straight to the cupboard. At that age, I didn't know how to make myself a sandwich or anything, so I took out a box of cookies.

I had only meant to eat three, but…well I was hungry…so I kinda…well…ate the whole box. After I was done the cookies, I picked out all the almonds out of a container of assorted nuts.

My mother had always told me it was important to eat balanced foods, so I went to the fridge and took out some cherries, raspberries, and strawberries. I didn't like blueberries, so I left them alone. I finished everything. I took out the mozzarella cheese and ate that to.

Afterwards I was thirsty. I couldn't reach the cups, so I just drank milk straight out of the carton. It didn't matter anyways, cause I finished the carton also. Now I was full! And happy to be full. Now I know what you're thinking. You're probably thinking to yourself, heh ya, this guys gonna be fucked once his dad comes home and discovers the food's missing. Ya….

Anyways, after that, I looked around the house, and realized I had a problem. I had no clue what so ever what my father meant by "spotless." I didn't see any spots anywhere. I walked into the living room. First thing I noticed was every single picture of me had been taken down. We had this one section in the living room just for our family photos. Guess I wasn't part of the family anymore. I approached the table, and was happy to see that there were still pictures of mother. There was a big one near the edge, in a golden frame with wavy designs over it. I smiled at her picture sadly, as she smiled back at me from the picture, her big almond shaped eyes full of joy.

"I miss you mother," I whispered, and my voice cracked. I knew I was close to tears again.

"What are you doing?" I jumped at the sudden voice behind me, knocking into the table. The table wobbled, and to my horror, the frame that eld dad's picture fell off.

"Nice going, klutz."

"Itachi!" I faced my brother accusingly. "Can't you make some noise or something? Don't just sneak up on me like that, you scared me!" Itachi looked at me blankly. I didn't like it, but that's how my brother was. He never showed any kind expression. He took his time to approach me. I stayed where I was. I wasn't scared of my brother, well at least, at that time; I didn't have anything to be scared of about him. When at last he reached me, he looked me in my eyes, before grabbing me roughly by my ears, and for the second time that day, I was held up. I had to go on my tipsy toes, and even that didn't help much.

"You have ears, so use them! If you're not gonna use them, then you may as well loose them!"

"Ah! Aniki no! I'll use them, I'll use them! Stop pulling, please don't pull!"

"I believe I asked for you to call me something specific."

I froze. Oh ya…

"I-Itachi sama…" I muttered. He released my ear, and I tilted my face downward so that my bangs covered my face. It didn't feel right calling him that, and my stomach churned uncomfortably.

"Hn." I watched as he picked up the frame for the door. "Father's not gonna be pleased."

"Hun?"

"You broke his picture frame."

"I DID?" I stared, shocked, Itachi held up the frame for me to see. The back stand of the frame came off. "Oh no, I am so grounded!"

"That's an understatement."

I glared at him angrily. "It's your fault for scaring me! I shouldn't have to get blamed for everything!" I began to cry. "It was an accident. Everything was an accident! I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it!" I was talking about mom's death when I said that. I buried my face in my hands, and continued to cry. "Everybody hates me!" I screamed.

"I don't hate you."

"Hm?" I hiccoughed, peering over my fingers. "Y-you don't hate me?"

"No. I love you." I lowered me ands without realizing it. My brother's words completely took me by surprise. He loved me? That meant he cared? But if he loved me, why did he get me in trouble the other day? I asked him this.

"You needed to be punished." He replied simply. "You chose to disobey orders, and for that you received the punishment." I nodded my head slowly, compromising what he said. "If you don't like your punishments, I can help, but that also comes wit a price."

"How?" I asked right away. "How will you help me?"

"I can cut them short."

"Cut them short?"

"You will still be punished, but not as much, or as rough."

"What's the price?"

For once, Itachi smiled, and I don't know why, but I felt fear. There was something about the look in his eyes that I didn't like.

"You will see."

"You're not gonna tell me?" Now I felt confused. How was I supposed to pay the price, if I didn't know what it was?

"Don't worry about."

"Ok…" I worried about it. I didn't like having secrets kept from me. "Umm, I-Itachi Sama?"

"Hn?"

"What does it mean for a house to be spotless?"

"To be cleaned."

"Oh…"

"Why?"

"Father said the house had to be spotless before he came home."

"Hn." The two of us looked around. Beer bottles covered the floor; ash from cigarettes lay all over the table, along with dishes, and cups, and there was a lot of dust on the floor, and furniture. This was just the living room.

"Well," Itachi shrugged, and sat down on the large black sofa. "Can't help you there."

"Why not?" I asked, hadn't he just said he was going to help me? Now he's saying he can't? I thought my head was going to burst from confusion.

"Because, father is home, use your ears." I froze. Itachi was right; I could hear someone ranging around in the kitchen. All to soon, our father stepped in the living room. His eyes fell on me right away. I went completely numb. I couldn't remember anything; the only thought that was going through my head was I was going to die. That's it. He was gonna kill me.

"Did you eat?" He asked, his voice so calm, it scared the daylights out of me. All I was able to do was nod. "Did I say you could eat?" I shook my head this time. Oh, so I needed permission to eat? I didn't know that! He looked around, and then focused his gaze back on me. "Nothing is done" Ok, I wished he would get angry with me. His voice was way to calm, the anxiety, it was killing me. I swallowed. "Itachi, leave the room."

"I want to stay." Said Itachi calmly.

"No! Get out now, go to your room now, and do whatever homework you have." Itachi sighed, but did as father instructed. Once he was gone, father began taking off his belt. I didn't know why. When he was done he walk towards me holding it in a loop. My heartbeat grew louder with each step he took towards me. When he reached me, his eyes fell on the broken frame lying on the table.

"You did that?" My eyes burned, and I knew I was close to tears again. I think my father saw that. "Turn!" I looked up at him confused. Turn? Why turn? I didn't want to argue, so I did as he said. Like I said, for what I knew, belts were used to hold up pants. It wasn't till I felt the hard leather whack against my backside that I realized they could be used for a much more painful method.

I screamed, and tumbled forward. The tears I had felt poured from my face, and splashed to the floor. WHACK! Again I screamed, I tried to crawl away from my father, but he placed his heavy foot just below my shoulder blades, and stomped me flat on the ground. I whimpered helplessly, and tried to squirm away, but the ore I moved, the more pressure he forced on my back, and I was so sure my spine would snap.

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

I was so numb; I wasn't even feeling the hits anymore. I had a puddle of tears around me, my fingers were aching from digging them into the hard wooden floor, and a felt uncomfortable wet warmth in my lower back where the leather had cut into me, making me bleed. WHACK! This one was harder than the rest, and a cry escaped me lips. This seemed to satisfy him. I felt his foot leave my back, but his hand grabbed a fistful of my hair, yanking me up to my feet.

"Let that be a lesson to you!" My father hissed in my ear. "You don't eat, unless I tell you to, and you only eat what I say you can! Second, when I give an order, you follow it! Third, you keep addressing me as sir every time you speak! Fourth, when I ask a question, you answer! I don't want to see any nodding or shaking! And last, how the fuck did that happen?" He moved my head in the direction of the broken frame.

"I-it was an accident…. sir." I quickly added. He released my hair, and I backed away from him immediately.

"Seems there have been a lot of accidents." I didn't reply. "Boy, did you know you were an accident?" I felt my heart get caught in my throat. My father smirked. He began walking around the living room. "I told her when she found out it would be another boy, I said not to have the child. We already had a son to carry on the Uchiha name. We didn't need another one. It would just be a waste of money. Why should I have to split what is rightfully Itachi's? Of course though, she didn't want to get the abortion. She had you, and now look, thanks to you, she went and got blown up. Did you think she loved you? No boy, she only took pity on you! Cause you were nothing more than a mistake!"

"YOU'RE LIEING!" I yelled. "She loved me, she would ne-" I was cut off as my father backhanded me across my face. Again, I fell back to the floor.

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!" My father yelled. "It's your fault she's dead, you're to blame." He grabbed me by the front of my shirt, and yanked me up again. "You're pathetic. I would never split the family fortune with you! I will never accept you as my son, as far as I know, you are just my servant, and you will do everything I tell you! At least till you're eighteen."

"What happens at eighteen?" I asked, forgetting that I wasn't supposed to ask anything. I braced myself, expecting my father to hit me again, but he didn't. He laughed.

"What happens at eighteen?" He repeated, throwing me against the wall. "You wane know what happens? You die!"

I stared at him, completely immobilized. I die?

He laughed at my expression. "Eighteen is the legal age to move out. You honestly think I'm going to let you go? Oh no boy, the day you turn eighteen is the day I kill you."

I was finding it hard to breath. I couldn't breath, I had to take huge breaths, and I wasn't even sure if my heart was still beating. He's gonna kill me. These words repeated in me like a broken record.

"Unless…" He passed his fingers through his hair. "You prefer to die now?" Before those words could register on the broken record in my head, I found my face inches away from my father's Revolver gun. He pressed the cold metal against my forehead.

"Just tell me boy, do you want to die now?" I shook my head, biting my lip till I tasted my blood. "I didn't hear anything." I heard something click, and I panicked.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I screamed. "I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die…" My voice trailed off. I felt the metal pull off my forehead, and I nearly collapsed. I was shaking so badly, you would've thought I was having a seizer or something.

He put away his gun. "You have twelve years left then. If you want to die any time in between then, just let me know. Enjoy your life till then. You're dismissed. Go to your room."

I didn't need to be told twice. I ran out of the living room, falling here and there, cause my legs were so wobbly and shaken up. Again my vision was clouded with tears. I couldn't think right; I didn't know what to think. I mean, a wiser person would've chosen death right? I don't know… but I didn't want to die. Not with a gun to my head. The thought of it, and the fact that it happened, I was frightened! I was going to die anyways, so why prolong it? I didn't know.

I turned the corner to the stairs, and stumbled into Itachi. I wrapped my arms tightly around him, and cried into his shirt.

"What? What did father do to you?" Itachi asked. I opened my mouth, but it only resulted in me screaming into his shirt.

"Easy, easy! Stop it! HEY!" He yanked me away, and held me at an arms distance. "Calm down! What happened?" My eyes only filled with more tears, and I began my episode all over again. Forcing myself to him, I clung around his waist crying.

"BOY!" Again I froze. I lifted my head off of Itachi to see my father standing in the hallway. I tried by best to conceal myself behind Itachi, and tightened my grasp.

"Didn't I order you to go to your room boy?" I didn't answer, I just continued to tighten around Itachi. "I guess I didn't punish you enough!" My father approached us. I squealed, and buried my face in Itachi's shirt again.

"Father, I think you did enough." Said Itachi, looking down at me. "Let me handle it from here, I am the one who stopped him after all." I lifted my head off of Itachi's shirt, and glanced at father with one eye partly open. He shrugged.

"Whatever, I don't have time to take care of the trash right now." He returned to the living room, no doubt to watch more TV.

"Thanks Itachi sama." I said. I was feeling calm now.

"Don't thank me just yet. There's still the price." Said Itachi, wiping the tears off my face with his thumbs.

"Hm?" Itachi smirked. He bent down to my level, and pressed his lips against mine in a kiss. When he pulled away, I only looked at him in confusion.

"What was that?" I asked.

Itachi laughed. "That was only part price. Now go to your room, you won't be paying full price tonight."

I didn't argue, I turned for my room, still feeling completely lost, and clueless. Kissing? That was the price? I didn't see how. Mother gave me kisses all the time. I didn't know that they were considered a price.

Let me remind you, I was only six. I didn't know that having a boy kiss you, especially your brother, was considered very wrong. And from that point, things only got worst.


	4. Into The Night

**Heyy y'all I'm back But not to happy with this chap :( This chap was so hard to write!! I think it's cause this chap is actually a filler chap srry :( But the next chap will be better I promise! It will be about the second Accident that happens in poor Sasuke's life. Oh and Spoiler!! Sasuke Makes a friend I wonder who it could be ;P hehheh, I know exactly who it is, but I'm not gonna tell you!! you will just have to read chap 5 when it comes out and find out for urself So ya, after this chap, 2 more chaps left (I think) until we return to the present time with Sasuke, where you guys first came in with him and whole head dunk in the sink thing... so yeah **

**NEXT UPDATE: OKay, I'm now working on three fanfics right now. I just posted up a new fanfic called "Slave Run." If you like Ping Pong, then I think you'll like Slave Run. You'll just have to read and find out what it's about urself Anyways, Next update might be in like a week. Sorry, but I'm getting huge demands to update my other fanfic Brother MY Brother, plus, I have a deadline for that Story because of the Surprise I have waiting at the end...so yeah... busy Busy ' **

**OMG, enough of my blabbing, on with this chap! Enjoy though it's not really...well, you know!**

**don't forget to check out Slave Run! **

* * *

When you know your going to die at a certain point, the years get faster, don't you think? That's how I felt anyway. By the time I reached seven, I was somewhat use to how things were in the house. At least I think I was. Every morning father would wake me up before work, and I would be in charge of serving breakfast, and cleaning the house while he was gone. I wasn't to ask questions, and was always to address him as Sir. I was not considered part of the family, and was to die at the age of eighteen. That, and he didn't give a damn about me at all. I was only allowed to eat bread, one slice for breakfast, lunch, and supper. No snacks. Occasionally though, he would leave a bowl of cereal on the counter for me. I was also allowed to have a cup of water with my meals. If I can call a slice of bread a meal.

As for my relationship with Itachi, well, I wasn't sure what to make of it. Yes, he was keeping his word. Whenever I would find myself in trouble with father, he would help me before things got out of hand. But there was something odd about the price I had to pay. I was ok with the kissing, but I wasn't feeling right about the way he would touch me. One time he slid his hands down my pants, and started stroking me between my legs. Mother never did that. She would rub me yes, but not there. Weren't those places private? So why was he even touching me there? Another time I even had to strip naked in front of him. I wasn't too comfortable with that either. I mean yeah, we were both boys, brothers in fact, but the look in his eyes would scare me.

There was that, and also, turning seven I noticed that my possessions in my room were slowly disappearing. Actually, all I had in my room was just my bed, and a small wardrobe that was soon filling up with Itachi's old clothes that didn't fit him anymore, cause father didn't want to buy me new clothes to wear as I outgrew mine.

I also lost privileges. I wasn't allowed to watch TV anymore, and I was forbidden to use hot water when showing, even in winter. I was also not allowed to leave the house, or allowed to go to bed till all my chores were done.

In all that though, there was one time, I was really actually happy. Father went away for five whole days during Itachi's spring break. I still had to follow the rules, but Itachi didn't beat me as father did.

I woke up one morning, actually smiling. Why? Because I woke up at my own time, without having father walk in, and then slap me awake. I was glad he was gone. He went visiting his friends somewhere in San Francisco. I think they were the Uzumaki's or something. I don't know, I only knew that they were another rich family, richer than ours, which was the only reason why father respected them so much. I think that's all my father cared about was money.

Anyways, I got out of bed, and made it up. It was easy since I only had one sheet on the bed. Afterwards, I went downstairs. Itachi was still sleeping. I was still in charge of breakfast, so I made some scrambled eggs, and some turkey sausages for him. It had been difficult learning how to cook. Father had shown me how. He had also beaten me for every mistake I made, or if something didn't taste good to him. I had plenty of scars on my body. Mostly from the belt, and others from having something thrown at me, or being shoved into stuff.

It wasn't easy cooking; cause the smell of the food always made my mouth water, and stomach grumble. I placed the food on the table for Itachi, and began getting my one slice of bread. I had just settled down on the floor (I wasn't allowed to eat at the table) with my bread, when Itachi walked in. He didn't say anything to me. Just took his seat as usual and began eating the food I made for him.

I tried not to watch him eat. I had finished my bread long time, and my stomach was crying out for the delicious food that was being devoured in front my face. I had been cooking since I turned seven, and not once had I got to try my own cooking.

I decided to help myself to my one cup of water, but for some odd reason, it only made me hungrier. Well I knew my next bite wouldn't be till lunch, so I proceeded to my chores. My chores included cleaning up the bathrooms, living room, kitchen, I vacuumed, did the dusting, washed the windows, did the laundry, and every other little thing I had to do.

It was actually easy since I didn't have father around to judge my work. And since he wasn't around to punish me, I didn't have to pay Itachi any prices or anything. So the two of us pretty much kept to ourselves the whole week, not saying a word to each other.

However, about eight hours before father was to arrive back home, Itachi did something totally unexpected.

I was outside, doing my last chore for the day. I was just washing the window on our front door when these three guys approached me. They looked to be about Itachi's age.

"That must be the brat yeah?" The one with long blond hair tied high into a ponytail pointed at me, as they approached. I nearly jumped. I had thought this person was a girl until he spoke.

"Leave him, Itachi said to ignore him remember?" Said another one with bright red hair. His skin looked to perfect to be real in my opinion, and he seemed rather impatient.

"Let us in kid!" This last person scared me. He was completely blue, and reminded me of a huge killer shark. He pushed his way to the front of the group, and penetrated me with menacing eyes.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know who these people were, or what they wanted. But I guessed they must've known Itachi because the red head had mentioned his name.

"Are you deaf?" The shark man took a step towards me, and I stumbled back against the door. The blonde one laughed.

"Look at him yeah! He's scared out of his skin yeah!"

"Quit making us wait!" The red head growled at me.

I swallowed; I had no idea what to do. I couldn't just let them in without permission from Itachi. I would get in trouble for that.

"I'm tired of waiting!" I gasped as the redhead grabbed me by the front of my shirt, and lifted me off the ground. The three of them entered the house, the red head pulling me in behind them. They got as far as the stairs before Itachi appeared, walking out kitchen.

"You're late." He said. Oh, so he had been expecting them. And he couldn't tell me why? Bastard!

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but this one," He held me up for Itachi to see, "Wouldn't get out of our way." Itachi raised an eyebrow at me, as I struggled against the red head's grasp.

"Alright, put him down Sasori." Sasori, so that was the name of this impatient red head. I didn't like him, and judging from the look he was giving me, he didn't like me much either. He dropped me, and I stumbled forward into the blonde one. I jumped, and back away from all of them.

"Kind of on edge isn't he yeah?" Asked the blonde, and I had a feeling he was laughing at me. Itachi looked at me, and I couldn't tell what his expression was. Blank as always.

"Go to your room."

I only nodded, I mean, it was the only thing I was able to do. I wasn't allowed to ask questions, and I really wanted to know why these guys were here. Father had made it clear before he left that he didn't want any friends over. Well I didn't have any friends. So that rule was more for Itachi. I passed between them towards the stairs, but a hand that grasped my shoulder stopped me. I turned, and the blonde one leaned towards me.

"My names Diedara yeah! Remember it in case we ever do meet again yeah!"

Umm…ok? I just nodded, and shook his hand off, and continued up the stairs. That guy was creepy. Plain creepy. I went to my room, under my covers and soon fell asleep. I slept for about seven hours before I was woken up by something. I opened my eyes, and nearly screamed. Diedara was sitting on top me, straddling me to the bed.

"Don't freak out yeah! Itachi told me to come and get you yeah. We have to leave now yeah." Oh my god, did he ever stop saying "yeah?" He got off me, and pulled me out of bed, leading me downstairs. Everyone was standing by the front door, and I was met with the cold olive eyes of Sasori. I shivered.

"Diedara lets go." He said, opening the door and leading the way out.

"Coming yeah!" He turned to me, and bent down to my level, and grabbed my two hands. "I think we'll see each other again yeah!" He smiled at me, before running out the door after Sasori.

"Until next time Itachi." Said the shark man. He smiled at the two of us.

"See you at school Kisame." Said Itachi. There, now I knew the names of all three of them. Kisame grinned at the two of us before walking into the night air after Sasori, and Diedara, leaving just Itachi, and me.

"I'm going to bed. You're in charge of cleaning up." Was all Itachi said to me, as he began mounting his way up the stairs.

"I did all my chores already!" I said before I could stop myself. Itachi looked at me blankly.

"Go into the living room, I'm sure father will be pleased with how it looks." Was that sarcasm in his voice? "You have less than hour till father gets home. With that, he disappeared towards his room. I went into the living room, and nearly yanked my hair out. The whole living room had been turned upside down. There were dirty dishes everywhere; I'm guessing what were juice stains on the couch. Fathers stack of tapes, that had been alphabetized lay in a mess on the floor, and there was a bunch of garbage everywhere.

I couldn't believe it! And I was the one who had to clean it all up in less than an hour! I was ready to cry right there. I began with the dishes, bringing them into the kitchen, and then washing them. Then I tried my best to get the juice stains out of the couch with a wet rag, but that didn't work. I hoped father wouldn't notice otherwise I would get the blame for it. After giving up on that, I threw all the stuff in the garbage, and then worked on alphabetizing father's tapes, that took me like twenty-five minutes. Good thing I learned my ABC's in kindergarten.

After all was done, I literally crawled up the stairs, and into my bed. I was so dead tired. I fell asleep the moment my head hit my pillow.

Something hard hit me in my face, and my eyes snapped open. It was still very dark, and I doubted I had slept more than ten minutes. I looked above me, and screamed.

"Father!" Big mistake idiot… I was backhanded across the face again. "I'm sorry…" I whimpered.

"Come here!" My father growled, grabbing a fistful of my hair, and then leading me off my bed to my bathroom. We stopped in front the sink, and I realized I had my yes closed when I felt something being pushed roughly into my mouth. I knew what it was the moment I tasted it. Soap. He pushed the bar of soap, all the way to the back of my throat.

"Come on!" My father hissed, shaking my head, and forcing the soup deeper down my throat. I knew what he wanted me to do, and also felt it was impossible. I couldn't swallow a big bar of soap like that. I began doing the one thing I was able to do. I began chewing on the soap, squishing it into small chunky pieces. I felt so sick; I was ready to throw up. Then I swallowed. The soap burned my throat all the way down, and my stomach felt so strange. Father didn't release me till I swallowed the whole bar.

"That will teach you not to call me your father!"

I whimpered in response.

"Now why aren't your chores done?"

"Hun? My chores are done!"

SMACK

I stumbled back against the sink as I was backhanded again.

"Don't talk back at me you little snot! Tomorrow's garbage day isn't it?"

My eyes widened. Yes it was! And I had completely forgotten to take out the trash.

"So, did you finish all your chores?"

"No sir…" I muttered.

"Then go finish it!"

I bolted out the door immediately. I knew that I would severely punished tomorrow for not completing my chores. I think the only reason why I wasn't beaten to a pulp was because it was very late, and I knew father must've been tired from his long trip.

I grabbed the garbage that was in the kitchen, tied a knot, and dragged it out the door into the night. The garbage bin was all the way down the end of the road; cause the Garbage truck never came up to the house. I have to say, I was terrified out of my mind walking down the road into the dark. I kept imaging things, like a big grizzly bear would come charging with out warning and rip me to shreds. Stupid, I know. I through the garbage into the bin, and ran the whole way back to the house, only to discover that the front door had been locked.

I sighed. Of course! There were no lights on anymore, and I didn't want to take any chances ringing the doorbell. So I curled up in a tight ball on the porch, like a cat. And slept there the entire night.


	5. When You're Gone

**Hi guys. Ok, I know I said in the last chap that in this chap Sasuke would make a friend. Well... This chap kinda just wrote itself, even me...I'm shocked with the results of this chap... This is not a nice chap... I don't know what else to say so... I unno, read, and tell me what you think. Just warning you again, this is not a pretty chap... I can't even say enjoy...**

**It's short, but thts because it's another filler. I never had the plan for this to happen, like I said, it wrote itself. **

* * *

I awoke before the sun had even begun to rise. It was light, light blue outside, and cold. I shivered. My toes were frozen, my ears were frozen, my nose was frozen, my hands were frozen, heck, I was frozen! I sat up, and hugged myself into a tight ball. I couldn't wait for the sun to rise; I wanted to take whatever heat the sun had to offer.

I rocked myself back, and fourth. Today was going to be a horrible day I just knew it! One, father was home, which meant pain. At least for me anyways. I had no idea how long I sat there on the porch.

The sun was finally somewhat in the sky, but it didn't give off any heat. I was just about to get up, and walk around, and hopefully get some heat going when the front door opened. I jumped, looking straight up into the last person I wanted to see. Father.

"In!" He said, nodding his head towards the inside. I got up immediately without saying anything. I came so close to running past him, but decided to go by steadily as to not inflame his nerves.

I received a slap to the back of my head as I passed him, and quickened my pace. He didn't have to tell me where I needed to go. I knew right away that I was expected in the kitchen.

Itachi was already seated at the table when I walked in. He shot me a blank glance with an eyebrow slightly raised I noticed. Father took a seat at the table across from Itachi, as I prepared the coffee, and took out some eggs. I hoped Itachi wouldn't complain cause I fed him eggs yesterday for breakfast, but eggs were the fastest things I could make, and I just wanted to hurry up, and get out of there with my slice of bread, before father could find something to make him wanna chop my balls off.

"Morning father." Said Itachi carelessly.

Father grunted in reply, picking up the morning newspaper, and scanning through it for any latest news on millionaires no doubt.

"How was your visit with the Uzumaki's?"

The paper in father's hands dropped to the floor. I couldn't help but pause as I noticed the distant look in father's eyes. It was something I had never seen before.

"Their house…" He started, but broke off.

"Their house?" Itachi shot me an odd look, which I returned, feeling just as mystified with father's odd behavior. "What about their house?" Itachi asked.

"Their house…Huge!" Father suddenly snapped forward, and slammed his fist onto the table. I jumped, and I was pretty sure Itachi jumped to. "Itachi, their house is about five times bigger than ours! And their pool, they have this huge ass pool! And in the middle, they have a family crescent! They have a family crescent in the middle of their pool! Damn, we need to get one of those! A family crescent in our pool!"

"Uhhh, yeah… right…but umm… don't you think we should get a pool first father?"

"That! And I need a new wife."

CRASH

Me, who had just pulled out two glass cups for the coffee, dropped them to the floor in shock.

"What?" I yelled. I was completely out of my senses. "You're going to replace mother? How could you do that! You can't do that! I thought you loved her!" By now, father was on his feet, only a couple inches away from where I stood. I closed my mouth, realizing to late the terrible mistake I had just made. At the table, Itachi sighed.

Father raised his hand. I don't know what I was thinking, but I regretted my next action beyond anything else. As father's hand came down to hit me, I ducked, or rather kinda just dropped to the floor, and his hand ended up knocking into the coffee maker, knocking it to the ground, while his hand took it's place on the hot burning.

I had shut my eyes the moment I heard my father scream in agony. I am so dead. That was the only thing I could think about as my father continued to yell, and curse beyond anything.

"Father, are you okay?" I heard the scrapping of a chair against the floor as Itachi rushed by father's side. "You need to put lemon on that! Let me go find some lemon!"

"WHERE IS HE?"

My eyes snapped open. I knew what father was looking for. Me.

"I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Father relax, calm down! Let me put some lemon on that!"

"I'LL SHOOT HIM!"

"Father don't!"

My breathing became rather heavy. I curled up in a small ball on the floor. That's it. It's over. I'm done for. These words kept repeating in my head, and I was scared shitless out skin. What did it feel like to have a bullet go through your head? Would I feel the pain? What happens after you die? It was so scary.

"YOU!" I glanced up from my ball into the raging eyes of my father. Itachi was behind him, pinning both his hand behind his back while trying to rub lemon on the hand he burned. He may have had his hands pinned back, but it didn't stop him from using his feet. He kicked me in my side. I rolled, stopping on my back. Worst position ever. My father stomped his foot straight into the middle of my stomach.

I screamed, but my scream soon became clogged as blood rushed up my throat. Father removed his foot, but stomped on me again in the same spot. I was sure that all my organs had been completely squished as he repeated the process, cursing, and yelling things at me that I didn't understand cause the only thing I was able to focus on was my stomach that was being completely crushed again.

And again

And again

And again

And again

And again

And again

And again

And again

And again

And again

And again

And again

And again

And again

And again

And again

And again

My vision was completely clogged from my tears, and blood that had spluttered all over my face. I tell you, if I wasn't killed from a bullet to the head, I was so sure I would die from suffocating on my own blood.

"Father enough!" I felt father's foot pull away, out from my stomach, as Itachi tugged on his arms, dragging him away from me. I lay there panting, or at least trying to, but I couldn't breath. I flipped over onto my stomach, and puked out blood. Who knows, maybe I puked out some of my organs as well.

At last I was able to breath. I lay there in my own blood. Hoping…praying… for what? I have no idea. All to soon, father ran back to me, and kicked me in the face. I doubled back crying, screaming even.

"You think it's over hun? HUN?" Father yelled, kicking me again. "Think again!" He kicked me across the kitchen like a soccer ball until we came to this door next to the kitchen counter. He opened it; it opened like a closet, revealing a set of wooden stairs. I knew what was done there. It was sorta like a basement, we kept all our stuff that we didn't use anymore down there.

He nudged me with his feet to the entrance, and then gave me one final kick down the stairs. I rolled down, hitting every single stair along the way, landing on my side on the cold concrete ground. My father slammed the door shut, leaving me in total blackness. I didn't move. I was to hurt to move. All I did was continue to hope and pray. And I think I know what it was I was hoping, and praying for. Death.


	6. What Is Love

**WARNING! This chap contains Rape, and Incest.**

**good news Things finally start improving! that's right, I think the last chapter was the worst, and the rest gets better, up to a certain point... but ya AND this chap is the longest I've done for Ping Pong. Oh, and you'll finally see why I named this story ping pong wow...honestly...I didn't reread this chap, so if you see some errors, please don't hesitate to tell me ok? I won't bite Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, and I left an important Author note at the end, so I hope you read tht. **

* * *

Cold…so cold…so cold, and hungry…I'm cold, and I'm starving…is this it…am I going to die? Here…in this spot…

I opened my eyes. There was one window down here. One small window. The light coming in was very faint, so I knew it was morning. I had been rotting here for one hold day, and now I was approaching day two. Not that anybody cared. I had missed all my meals yesterday, not that you can really call a slice of bread a meal, and I really did not want to risk going upstairs. Besides, I wasn't even sure if I was able to move.

My fall down the stairs had been a rough one. My body ached everywhere, I don't think there was a single place on my body, inside or out, that I wasn't feeling hurt. So I didn't move. Yes that's right. I was still lying in the exact same place I landed when father had so ruthlessly kicked me down into this basement.

The door above me over the stairs opened, and light from the kitchen flooded around me. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I had landed with my back facing the stairs, so I couldn't see who it was that stood at the top. My heart started pounding when I heard the top stair creek, and I knew that meant that this person was coming down. Yeah I panicked. I lifted my head up to see who was coming, and terror completely filled me when I saw it was my father. Was he coming to kill me?

"You're still alive?" He asked bluntly. Oh, so he was just coming to see whether I had died yet. I swallowed in response, hoping he would just turn around, and walk back up the stairs, and come back later when I did die. But since when has luck ever been on my side? He continued coming down the stairs. I freaked, scrambling to my hands, and knees, (wow I can move) I began crawling/sliding my way backwards. Every muscle in my body groaned as I worked my way to the middle of the basement, stopping only cause I backed right into one of the poles that were supporting the ceiling.

He reached the bottom, sliding his hand against the wall, and flicked the switch. A dim light came on from overhead. I closed my eyes, even though it wasn't very bright, my eyes had become accustomed to darkness, and this sudden light blinded me. I rubbed them, squinting through them, trying to get them to adjust. When I was finally able to keep them open, I nearly screamed when I saw how close father had approached me. He was so close; he could've kicked me if he wanted to, which I know he probably did.

He was staring down right at me. I wished he didn't, it made me feel so uneasy. I couldn't even look at him back cause his eyes were so intimidating, so evil. My eyes fell to his hand instead. It was completely bandaged up.

"Ah, yes this." My father raised his hand. I jumped, expecting him to hit me or something, I don't know how the hell I thought he was gonna hit me with his wounded hand. "I have you to thank for this boy!" I swallowed, sinking back against the pole as if hoping it would hold me or something. I tried to ignore the fact that my body was shaking as though I was having a seizer or something. He turned, and began walking away to the side where a whole bunch of boxes were kept. Some were open, and he peered into one of the open boxes. "My hand is now scarred for life." I saw him pull out something from the box, but I couldn't make out what it was. "Well, Itachi is at school." He turned, and I'm sad to say that it was a metal baseball bat that he had pulled out. He held it in his uninjured hand. "So there is no one to save you this time." He smirked, and I knew he could see the fear in my eyes as he slowly began to approach me, raising the metal bat.

* * *

Turning eight years old was the worst. (Yes, I survived through age seven, though barely.) Why was it the worst? Well one, Itachi turned twelve, and that's when he hit puberty. That meant no more part prices for me. Second, I had lost my room completely and was now sleeping in the basement. Third, I nearly lost my left arm, and my left leg, and Fourth, I became responsible for another death.

I'll explain a bit more….

I was down in the basement trying to make myself comfortable on an old sofa under the one window. I was somewhat use to the cold temperature of the basement, and had just settled down when the door opened. Of course I panicked. I rolled off the couch, and crawled around the floor looking for a place to hide. I spotted a small rectangle table in the corner, and crawled over to it. It had a huge old cotton blue tablecloth on it. It reached the floor. I heard the person coming down the stairs, and quickly lifted up the tablecloth, and crawled under the table. The table was up against the wall, so I was able to lean back against the wall to, trying to control my breathing. Why was I hiding? I have no idea. If whoever it was called me, I would have no choice but to come out, and approach them, otherwise I could get in a lot of trouble.

I allowed myself to sigh in relief when I saw it was only Itachi, and not my father. He paused in the middle of the basement, next to the pole, and sighed.

"Hiding now are we?" He asked, his tone slightly amused. "Whatever, I didn't come for you." He continued to the back of the room, picked up something, and left. I relaxed. And looked around, not that there was much to look at under the table. But…I felt safe under her. I don't know why. It was like a box. A comfort zone! That's it; I had found my own little comfort zone. I lifted up the tablecloth, and crawled out from under the table. I went back to the couch, and took the cushions off, bringing them under the table, into my comfort zone. Now I had a somewhat comfy place to sleep, and I felt safe, so that was a bonus.

"BOY!" I jumped, hitting my head on the table. Of course there was one little downfall. I was so jumpy, that anytime father would call me, I would hit my head.

"Ow…" I muttered, rubbing my head, I left my comfort zone, and scrambled as fast as I could up the stairs.

"BOY!" My father called again, just as I made it out of the kitchen.

"Yes Fa-uhh-Master?" Damn it, I had almost called him father again. Judging by his expression, he knew I almost called him that to. I bit my lip. He couldn't punish me however cause his hands were clearly full with this huge rectangle box that was almost the same length as him in height.

"Don't just stand there! Get the other side!" He barked. I did as he instructed. I picked up, or at least tried to pick up the other side, but it was fricken heavy! What the hell was in this box? It took us forever to carry it downstairs into the basement.

"Ok, now hold it!" He ordered, thrusting the whole box onto me, while he went back upstairs to grab knife to open the box with. One problem though, the box was way to heavy for me to handle on my own.

"Master I can't hold it!" I said, struggling as the weight of the box pushed me lower.

"I said hold it." Was the reply I got, and he disappeared upstairs. I felt myself slipping backwards. No way. There was just no way I would be able to hold it until he got back. True to my thoughts, I slipped completely backwards, falling on the floor. Of course, the box fell after me. I gasped; the box would land on me! As quickly as I could, I tried rolling out of the way. Of course luck wasn't with me. I wasn't fast enough to get completely out of the way. I was on my hands, and knees, about to get up and run, when the box landed on my left side, squishing my left arm, and left leg down at a very horrible angle. I screamed.

"OW GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!" I felt my arm crack, and screamed at the burning pain it brought. Did it break? Had I lost my arm? And what about my leg? "ITACHI, FATHER, HELP ME!" I don't know why I screamed for father. Maybe it was because honestly, those two were the only ones I had. "HELP ME, HELP ME, HEEEEELLLLLLLLLP!" I began pounding on the box with my right hand, and kicking it with my right leg, but the more I moved, the more pain I received in my limbs that were being completely squished. "ITACHI WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Oh will you shut up?" I turned, watching my father through tears as he stood at the base of the stairs, watching me boredly. "I told you to hold it idiot."

"FATHER PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed, or more begged. I wasn't sure if I could even feel my left arm, or leg anymore.

"Why would I do that? If you would've just held it like I asked, then you wouldn't be stuck there right now." I didn't answer, and just reverted to crying, as my father began cutting open the box.

"Father, will you get that thing off of the boy?"

I looked up, relived to see Itachi standing there. Father only grunted, and Itachi came over himself, and lifted the box of me. As he did, he whispered venomously into my ear. "You're paying full price for this." Father didn't argue, but helped to drag it over to the side. I lay still, afraid to look at the damage. I was still feeling shit load of pain.

At last the box was open, and both father, and Itachi, lifted the item out of the box. I felt a huge lump form inside my throat.

"Well what do you think boy? It's all yours, I only bought it now because it was on special."

I tried my hardest to slowly the huge lump I had in my throat, but it kept coming back up. I stared wordlessly at the long black object. I stared at my fate. My fate that would forever hold me once the time came.

"A coffin?" My voice was so light it cracked.

"I've decided that your body will be buried under the house." Under the house? Of course… that way even after death, he would still be walking all over me. Nothing would change. "Of course, you still have ten years left, which is why I got such a big size. Well ten years isn't long, enjoy the rest your life boy." Father chuckled, heading back upstairs for the living room. Itachi remained behind.

"A coffin… he got me a coffin…."

"Hey, at least he was nice enough to do that, he could've just buried you in the dirt." Said Itachi.

"I suppose…" Even so, I felt like crying. My fate was sealed, I knew it was. I examined my arm, and leg. Thankfully they were not broken, but it took a lot of effort to stand, and I realized I couldn't put any of my weight on my left foot. I turned; hoping to limp back to my comfort zone when I realized Itachi was still standing next to me, watching me expectantly. I wasn't allowed to ask questions, and already I was wondering why father hadn't even punished me for calling him father when the box had fallen on me. So, I gave Itachi a questioning look instead.

He sighed. "You forget? You owe me full price now." Oh yeah…I wanted to ask what full price was, but decided against it, knowing that I would find out soon anyways. I couldn't walk, so Itachi picked me up bridal style, and carried me upstairs to his room, where he laid me on the bed, and closed his door, locking it. He kept his light off, and closed the curtains.

He sat back down on the bed next to me, and reached for something in the drawer of his bedside table. It looked like a small plastic bottle. He unscrewed the cap off, and placed in his hand one small pill, which he held out to me.

"Take this, and swallow it!" He said. He didn't even have to tell me…

"A food pill?" I asked, almost happily, grabbing the pill out of his hand, and shoving it down my throat…idiot…

I never saw Itachi's eyes so wide in shock before, he was usually the one to hide his emotions, but I guessed he never expected me to swallow the pill so easily.

"Umm…no…that wasn't a food pill, but good job swallowing it." I blinked at him in confusion.

"Neh?" My eyes suddenly dropped. "Itachi sama, I feel so weird…" I was feeling hot to be honest, which was bizarre cause usually I was always cold. My brother smiled.

"Good, that's how you're suppose to feel." He crawled over me, forcing me to lye down straight, and he kissed me. I was use to the kisses, and knew I had to kiss back. But this kiss was different from the rest. Itachi tilted my head back, and I felt something thick, and bumpy slither its way into my mouth.

"Itachi Sama what's that?" I asked, feeling alerted.

"Relax, it's my tongue." He replied, deepening the kiss, I felt so sick. Why was his tongue in my mouth? That wasn't right. His hands crawled their way to my shirt, and he began lifting it up over my head, breaking our kiss, thank god! I knew he loved seeing me naked, even though it made me feel uncomfortable, so I helped him to take of my shorts, and boxers. But there was one thing about myself I noticed right away that was different.

"Whys it sticking up?!" I asked, feeling scared, as I saw for the first time in my life, an erection. My erection. An erection that had been caused by the stupid pill I swallowed.

"Don't worry, it's normal."

"My penis is sticking up! That's not normal!"

"Trust me it is! Now get on the floor!" I couldn't disobey a direct order like that, so deciding to just trust Itachi, and tried my best to slide to the floor. It wasn't easy cause my arm, and leg was still in a lot of pain. Itachi helped me, and placed me on my knees in front of him. He then began unzipping his own pants. I also felt surprised, Itachi had never got naked in front of me before. I was even more surprised to see that his penis was also sticking up. So I guessed it was normal. He was a lot bigger than me, making me feel small.

"Now," He shoved his erection in front my face, "Suck it!"

"What?" Ok, I was even more surprised with that one. "Penis's don't go in mouths!" I said, feeling disgusted that he even asked me that.

"Do you want me to punish you? Start sucking!" I hesitated, eyeing his member. I didn't want to do it. I would open my mouth slightly, and then close it shut. I repeated this action a couple times before Itachi finally lost patience with me.

"NOW!" He yelled. I jumped, and opened my mouth completely wide, taking in his hardening. Disgusting I thought, unable to believe what I was doing. My mouth was small. I couldn't fit everything in; I was barely able to get past the tip. Itachi didn't care though, he thrust his hips closer, deep throating me, making me gag. There was this light slimy stuff that tasted really sour, I wanted so badly to tell Itachi that he tasted horrible.

Without warning, I felt a load of that slimy stuff squirt into my mouth, I gagged, moving my mouth off of Itachi's member, ready to spit everything back out, but Itachi grabbed, me by my throat, and pressed his other hand to my mouth, keeping the substance in.

"Swallow it!" He whispered dangerously to me. I shook my head. He squeezed my throat tighter. "I said swallow it!" My eyes began to water, and my lungs screamed desperately for air. I had no choice, I swallowed, but with Itachi blocking my pipe with his grip, some of the liquid kept rushing back up to my mouth. I had to keep swallowing, repeatedly until at last I got the last drop down, and Itachi finally released my throat. I fell sideways, gasping for air.

"Very good boy!" Itachi snickered, and I felt humiliated. Itachi scooped me up me up, and carried me to his door. He unlocked it with a free hand, and then dumped me outside in the hallway. "Give me a call next time you need my help, and we'll try something new!" He smirked, closing the door behind him. He opened it again, and threw my clothes, which were actually his old clothes at me.

I didn't hesitate to scramble into then, afraid that father might catch me. I decided to try my chances at walking. I stood up, pain immediately falling into my left leg. I placed most of weight onto my right foot. This way, it didn't hurt as much. Then I limped to the stairs. I hopped down each stair. All I wanted was to get back to my comfort zone, and cry abut what just happened. I know it's kinda pathetic, but crying was the only thing I was able to do.

I reached the bottom of the stairs, and nearly hopped back up them when I realized my father had been waiting for me at the bottom, by the living room entrance. I swallowed, was he going to punish me for what happened earlier?

"I have a job for you boy." He said, and I was somewhat able to breath easier knowing he wasn't here to punish me. "I need you to go into town and pick up a few groceries."

Into town?? He was letting me leave the house? Was this for real? "Here's the list, and some money." He handed the stuff to me, and I just stared at him with my mouth hanging stupidly open. "But be warned!" Oh yeah… I knew there was a catch. "If you do not return in less than two hours, I will come and look for you, and if it turns out you tried to run, I will not hesitate to shoot you on the spot, understand?"

I nodded, "yes sir."

"Now go! I'm timing you starting now!" Well it wasn't like I could move fast with a bad leg. I limped my way out the door, and onto the path that led to town. I wondered why father was putting me in charge of the grocery shopping. It took me more than half an hour to reach town. As fast as I was able to, I entered a small grocery, and hunted around for the items on the list. It wasn't much to buy, and that's probably the reason why father didn't go himself. Probably to lazy to go himself, and pick up a small amount of items. I paid for the stuff, threw the list in the garbage, and started on my way home, if I was allowed to call it my home. I didn't want to go home. It was nice to be a part of humanity again. Or at least I thought it was until I realized something. I watched numerous families walk by, and as I did, it reminded me of what I didn't have. I was able to sense it from everyone I passed. Love. I didn't have love. They all had it. They all had smiles on their faces, had warm feelings in their hearts. It made me angry to see them. Why did I have to suffer? How come I didn't deserve to be loved as well? What was love again? It wasn't anything. Just pain. That's it, all love did was hurt. All these people around me, they had fallen victim to love's game. That was all there was to it. One of these days, each and every one of them would be hurt. Love wasn't a gift, it was a curse.

I decided to take a different route out of town. I turned into an ally where there was practically no one asides myself. I felt so much hate towards everyone behind him, so focused on them, that I wasn't paying the slightest attention to where I was walking, and cried out in pain as I stepped on something hard with my injured foot. I moved back, and looked for the thing I stepped on. Something round, and silver caught my eye. I picked it up, and examined the small item.

I realized it was a pocket watch. I opened it. The screen part was a little cracked, but it was still ticking. Judging by the time, if it had the right time, I still had about fifty minutes left. I prayed it had the right time otherwise I would be risking a lot as I placed the watch in my pocket, and glanced around my surroundings. There was a second alleyway I noticed, hiding next to a dumpster. I squeezed past it, and felt amazed at what I saw. There was junk everywhere. Well to another person, it would've been considered junk, but to me it was treasure. There were even some books that littered the ground, some of them school books. If I could somehow manage to sneak some of these things, back into the house, maybe, just maybe, I would be able to get some education.

I began sorting through the stuff, picking out books that were still in legible condition. I stopped however when I heard a faint sound. I froze. Was someone else here? I stood. The sound became louder, and I noticed it began following a pattern. It was coming from the end of the alleyway, where bright light was shining through. I followed it cautiously, out of curiosity; I wanted to know what was making the noise. I reached the end, and peered my way out into the opening, blinded by the sunlight. My eyes adjusted, and I found myself in a small square. Six small buildings surrounded the opening, the alleyway being the only way out. It was a neat place; I saw that the buildings had no windows on the side facing in towards the opening, making this place very private; it was like a huge comfort zone!

I heard the same weird tapping sound, and turned my attention to the wall on my left side. A small white ball tapped into the wall, and then bounced back. A small paddle held by a girl in a long purple kimono hit it again, sending it flying back to the wall. I examined her closely. She had red eyes, matching her hair color, and an unusual hairstyle, her hair was short and unkempt on one side and long and combed on the other, and she wore black oval frame glasses. She countinued hiting the small white plastic ball against the wall before finally catching it in her hand, and then she began to sing….

"_Do you know?_

_Do you know?_

_Do you know?_

_Do know what it feels like loving someone whose in a rush to throw you away?_

_Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?"_

She began spinning around, humming to herself. She stopped, spinning when she realised I was watching, she turned in my direction, shocked at first. But then she looked at me, and smiled.

TBC….

* * *

**Nah? Nah? know why I called it Ping Pong yet? lol. oh and I don't own the song she's singing. and second, can you guess who the girl is? Hint: She's a character from Shippuuden. **

**Ya...sorry If I made the story a little hard at first. Ping Pong has made some of you cry, and even made some others throw up. SORRY!! I never thought Ping Pong would turn into such a powerful story. And to answer your question that some of you have been asking me, NO I DO NOT GET MY IDEAS FROM BOOKS OR MOVIES!! Just wanted to make that clear, cause some of you have been bugging me about that. And the same goes for my other fanfic Slave Run. Both stories are made completely from my own thoughts! I hardly even read books! I know it sounds stupid, but the only books I read are the ones from Stephanie Meyer. And as for movies, I hardly go to the theaters, maybe once every six months... and it's not everyday my familly rents movies, so I don't watch much either. Second, I'm french. So a lot of english books you guys keep asking me about, I've never even heard of them before!! Like I said, the only english books I read are from Stephanie Meyer. **

**The only reason why I decided to write a fanfic like Slave Run, and Ping Pong was because, I like a lot of detail when I read. And when I was reading fanfics on fanfiction about Sasuke, or whoever being abused by his/her father, or brother, or mother, or by another character, the main plot line was always Amazingly good, but it lacked in so much detail. They would always skip over the parts when Sasuke or whoever got in trouble, and that always fraustrated me, cause I always wanted to know so badly what happened. So, while listening to a song, (I'm sure you can guess which one) I decided to just write a fanfic myself, and fill it with as much detail as I liked. I knew Ping Pong especially wasn't gonna be a nice fanfic, which is why I put up so many warnings. But even though I wanted to make Ping Pong a very descriptive fanfic, I have, and did hold back. depending on your reviews it effected the way the next chap was written. except chap 5 which kinda just wrote itself. Anyways, I've decided to just hurry up and make my way to the happy ending you guys are hoping for. **

**I'm not upset or anything, don't go geting tht thought in your head, I'm actually just happy. And I'm sorry again if this fic is affecting you in a negative way. Just remember one thing... These last five chapters have been Sasuke's flashback at life. He's actually 14, dn't forget tht, and if ever you feel yourself getting lost, just reread chap one, cause I gave a lot of important clues in that chap.**

**Well thx for reading, and hopefully chap 7 will be up soon!**


	7. All Good Things

**Hai guys. Here's the next chap. Sorry it took long to update, but you're going to have to get use to the longer updates. I'm back in Canada, so yeah, there's lots for me to do, and school starts soon. Unfortunatly I'm sad to say that because of my Busy Scheldual, I will only be Updating ONCE every week. Most likely Fridays. and since I have 5 stories soon to be 6, I will have to take turns updating them cause sometimes I can only update one Story per week. So sorry about that guys, but thats how it's gonna be. sometimes I'll be able to update more than one Story per week, and sometimes I won't. But, You can always check on my profile so you know what's going on, cause I'm constantly updating it like everyday! And it'll tell you what Stories I'm working on, and when they'll be updated, and more! So yeah, that's up to you guys. **

**Now, about this chap, I'll be honest with you, the ending of this chap really isn't nice, I myself cried while writing the ending. But this is the last chap of Sasuke's flashback. I know it was long, thank you for staying with me though. next chap will be back in the present time where you guys first came in. Oh ya and SPOILER! Naruto makes his appearance in the next chappy!! YAY!! So yeah, enjoy...though I can't really say enjoy...and review please.**

**Oh, and the song is called "DO You Know (The Ping Pong Song)" by** **Enrique Iglesias. So no, I don't own the song either! **

* * *

**Ping Pong**

**_Chap Seven- All Good Things_**

_If birds flying south is a sign of changes_

_At least you can predict this every year_

_Love, you never know the minute it ends suddenly_

_I can't get it to speak_

_Maybe if I knew all the things it took to save us_

_I could fix the pain that bleeds inside of me_

_Look in your eyes to see something about me_

_I'm standing on the edge and I don't know what else to give._

She finished singing at last, and took a deep breath.

"Hey you!" She said, "What cha doing?"

"Nothing…" I muttered back, feeling quite annoyed. She had followed me back into the ally, and was watching me closely as I organized the junk. "What do you want?" I snapped at her. Seriously, why did she have to keep watching me like that?

"Hmm, I should be asking you that, you were the one spying on me after all."

"I wasn't spying!"

She laughed. "Sure you weren't! That's why you were hiding!"

"I wasn't hiding! I was just looking to see where that annoying noise was coming from that's all!"

"Whatever you say, go ahead, and think that if it makes you feel better."

I scowled. I didn't like this girl. She was annoying! What was her problem anyway? And what the hell was up with the way she was dressed?

"What's with the Kimono?" I asked.

"Do you like it?" She spun around, and spread her arms out to show off the long silky sleeves.

"No." I said bluntly. "Why where a kimono? That's just weird. We're not in Japan you know! Welcome to Las Angeles."

I thought she would take my comment in a negative way, but instead she just beamed at me with this huge smile. Strange girl….

"Thank you!" She said. "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!"

I stared at her, not sure what to think of that. She looked down at herself, admiring the kimono.

"I like it, so that's why I stole it!"

"You stole it!" I repeated. Feeling shocked.

She nodded. "Un-hun, I'm a thief, and a good one to! I stole everything you see here!" She indicated all the junk around us.

"You stole all this? Why?"

She shrugged. "It's the only way for an orphan to survive. You have to steal food, clothes, and anything else you need."

An orphan? This girl was an orphan. Wow, now I feel like a jerk. In other words, she was somewhat like me. No parents to look after her. I mean, yeah I had father, but he didn't exactly love having me around, actually, he didn't want me at all. But at least I was still allowed to stay in the house. Yeah, it's true. I never thought about that way but… if father really hated me, wouldn't he just throw me out? He could've! He could've just left me out on the streets, but no. He allowed me to stay in the house. Then could it be that mom was right after all? Does my father actually care about me? Somewhere deep, very deep, way down deep in his heart? I examined this girl. She had no home, no shelter, and was completely alone.

"What about you?" Her voice broke into my lost thoughts.

"Hun?"

"Do you have a family?"

"Oh…Uhh yeah. I have a father, and a brother."

"Is your family poor?"

"What? No!" Poor? Why would she think my family is poor?

"Oh, then why are you digging in the trash?"

"Uhhh." Oh, that's why she thought my family might've been poor. I don't think many rich people dig around in the trash. "I was just… I'm…I'm looking for stuff to donate to the poor!" Yeah that's it! "My father doesn't enjoy helping out those in need, but I do, so I just thought I would look for stuff that I could maybe well… you know…."

She laughed, and I broke off. "Oh, is that it? Well, I think that's very sweet of you…uhhh….hmm, what is your name?"

"My name?" My name? Holy Shit, what's my name? "It's umm…I'm called…."

"Do you often forget your own name?" She asked, an eyebrow slightly rose as she watched me struggle to remember what my name.

"No!" I snapped at her. "My name is Sasuke!" I exhaled deeply. I remembered! Sasuke. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, this was my name! Though… I hadn't been called it since mother died.

"My name is Karin! Nice to meet you Sasuke!" My eyes lit up at the sound of my name being called. It made me feel so light, having another person, cheerful, and innocent call my name, and it was something I hadn't heard in so long. "Do you want to have a game of ping pong with me?"

That just killed it. The light aura I felt around me vanished as quickly as it came.

"I have an extra paddle!"

"Umm…no."

"Awe, come on!"

"No, you don't even have a ping pong table, so how are we suppose to play?"

She frowned at me, and placed her hands on her hips. "A ping pong table isn't exactly easy to steal you know!"

"What happened to being a good thief?"

"Let me see you try, and steal a ping pong table!"

"I'm not a thief! And anyways, I should be going now before I'm late! Next time I come I'll bring an extra bag."

"Oh, so you're gonna come back, and visit me?"

I snorted. "No, I will come back, and pick up some of this stuff if you don't mind!"

"Fine then!" She pouted. "I've already used all of this stuff anyways. But I suppose-" She made a face at me. "-You'll be wanting this back?" She held up the silver pocket watch I had found earlier.

"How did you?" I gapped at her wordlessly, feeling my hands through my pockets, where I was sure I had placed the watch. When had she taken it from me? How, how had I not even noticed or felt when she had slipped her hands down my pocket? "When did you?" I grabbed it from her.

She smirked. "Told you I was a good thief!"

* * *

The nerves of that girl! I pushed open the door to my house, and stepped inside. I brought the groceries to the kitchen, and began unpacking, putting them away where they belonged. I didn't hear when my father, and Itachi stepped in.

"Hm, you're on time." Said my father, reaching into the fridge to pull out a beer.

"Yes Sir." I said absentmindedly, still thinking about my encounter with Karin.

"When you're done with putting away everything, I want your chores done!"

"Yes sir," I said again, reaching for the last bag. He exchanged a look with Itachi, and then went back to the living room.

Itachi approached me slowly. "You're in a good mood…" He commented.

I shrugged; I finished putting away all the stuff. "I have to go do my chores now." I left him there standing alone in the kitchen.

* * *

I don't know… maybe it's because I seemed more obedient or something, but father gave me the job of having to do the groceries. Every weekend I had to go into town, and pick up whatever it was we were missing. Of course, I was actually happy for this, because I was able to sneak some of the stuff I had found home in bag.

* * *

I finished my shopping, and headed for the same little ally. I began to the extra bag I brought with me. When I was done, I started on my way, but stopped. I thought about Karin who was probably in the little opening at the other end of the ally. I was grateful for her for letting me take the stuff that she stole. I decided to just take a peek at what she was doing.

I peered into the opening, and took a quick look around, but I didn't see her. Guess she was probably off stealing some more junk.

"Looking for me?"

I jumped, and spun around in the air. "Damn it Karin!" I cursed. "Do not sneak up behind me like that!" Of course…all she did was laugh.

"What were you doing Sasuke? Trying to spy on me again?"

"No!"

"Of course you weren't…"

Damn it! She's so damn annoying! "I wasn't! Now excuse me I have to go!"

"Already? But, Sasuke, aren't you going to have a game of Ping Pong with me?"

"We went through this last time Karin! No I will not play ping pong with you!" I pushed her out of my way, and retreated down the alleyway.

"Awe…" She sobbed, "After all the trouble I went through to steal a ping pong table…"

I stopped in my tracts. "Wait what? You stole a ping pong table?"

She nodded.

What the fuck? She actually stole a ping-pong table? Is that even possible? Well I guess it is if she managed to do it…but still… how do you steal a ping-pong table right put of the store? I think that will always be a mystery to me.

I followed her into the opening. She led me to the far right corner, and indicated a small table. I would've laughed had I not felt so annoyed.

"You're kidding me!"

"What?"

"That's not a real ping pong table! It's just a cheap imitation!" The whole table looked as though she had made it completely out of junk, and whatever else she was able find.

"Well it wasn't easy to steal all the pieces to make it!" She snapped.

"Will it even stand under the weight of the ball?" I joked, unable to hold back my laughter anymore.

"Wow Sasuke!"

"Hm? What?" I stopped laughing at the look she was giving me.

"That's the first time I've ever seen you smile!" She grinned at me.

I didn't say anything. That had hit me good.

"I admit I thought your face was frozen in a frown, but nope, you proved me wrong!"

I smiled again sheepishly. I don't know, but I was starting to feel weird, I felt kinda…kinda shy to be around her…

"Alright, if you're that desperate, I'll have a quick game with you."

She gasped. "Really?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

* * *

The game didn't last long. One, I sucked, and lost horribly, but… I still had fun. I think I laughed in that short game more than I ever laughed in life.

"One more game! You're getting better Sasuke!" Karin pleaded for a rematch.

I ran a hand through my hair, and shook my head. "Sorry Karin, I'm on a tight schedule." I placed my paddle down on the table, and began walking back to the ally, reaching my hands in my pocket for my pocket watch to check the time.

"Hun?" My hands scanned through my pockets, but they felt nothing. "Oh don't tell me…" I groaned, and turned back around to see Karin holding up my pocket watch.

"Looking for this?" She asked, with the same weird look she gave me the first time she took my watch. I snatched it from her without saying anything, and continued on my way. "Bye Bye Sasuke! I'll see you again next week!"

"Ya bye." I muttered back. I still couldn't figure out how she was always able to steal my watch without me noticing.

* * *

My weeks weren't so bad. I always had the weekends to look forward to, not just because I would see Karin, but also because every time I went, she always had something new for me. Most of them being schoolbooks! So without my father or Itachi knowing, I was able to secretly study in my little comfort zone, I was able to give myself an education, even if it was a poor one. So, I always did my chores fast so I could go hide and study. And with me being downstairs all the time, there were hardly times that I got in trouble with my father. Unfortunately though…all good things come to an end…

* * *

"I'm late, I'm late!!" I ran through the town as fast as my legs could carry me. There had been a long line up today, and for some reason only one cash register had been open. "Out of the way!" I yelled at Random people who were passing in front of me. "Excuse me! Pardon me!"

"Hey Sasuke! Race ya!"

"Hun?" I nearly tripped as Karin randomly, ran past me. "Karin!" I yelled, "I'm not racing! I got to go home!"

"I'll beat you there!" She laughed.

"Oh no you don't!" I ran past her, shoving past people who got in the way. They all cursed at us angrily, but I didn't care.

"To slow!" She ran past me again.

"Stop it!" I ran past her.

"I'm gonna win!" She ran past me.

"It's not a race!" We continued, and didn't stop until we were nearly in front my door. I tumbled to the ground, panting like a dog.

"Here you go!" I looked up, she held out a water bottle over my head. I took it from her. She took another one out and began drinking.

"Where did you get these?" I asked.

"I stole them on our way here."

"Heh, you hide time to steal while running?" I shook my head, and drained in all the water bottle had to offer.

She nodded, spinning around in circles, and she began to sing again while I drank.

_Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?_

_Do you know, do you know, do you know, do ya?_

_Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?_

"Neh, Sasuke, did you know there's going to be a dance festival tonight?" She asked.

"Umm…no, why?"

"Well now you know! So, since you lost, you now have to take me to the dance festival tonight!"

"Whoa, says who? And what do you mean I lost? I got here before you did!"

She nodded. "Yeah, you did, but I passed you twenty two times! You only passed me twenty one times! Therefore you loose!"

I stared at her wordlessly. She was counting?

"So will you take me? You have to! I really want to go, and it'll be no fun going alone, plus, I'm sure they're going to play my favourite song!"

"You mean the song you keep singing?" I asked.

"Yeah! Do You Know the Ping Pong Song?"

"I've only heard you sing it."

"Oh…" she seemed disappointed. "Well you'll hear it tonight!"

"But Karin!" I thought about it. I knew there was no way in hell father would let me go, I also was forbidden to ask questions, so I couldn't ask him permission to go either, and I defiantly wasn't going to risk sneaking out. "Karin… I can't ta-"

"He'll take you." Came a voice from behind us. We both turned, I swallowed as Itachi approached us.

"Who are you?" Asked Karin.

"I'm his older brother." Itachi nodded his head towards me.

"Oh hi!" Said Karin, "I guess I could've guessed that, you two look so alike!"

Oh please don't say anymore! I pleaded inside. Damn it! How could I have allowed Karin to get this close to the house? Of course we would get caught!

"Hn. He will meet you here tonight if you want to go, it really isn't a problem." He said.

Itachi what are you doing? I wondered, trying to connect eye contact with him, but he avoided me.

"Yay that's great!" Karin leaped up, and down happily, and then to my horror, ran up to me, and embraced me in a huge hug. "I'll see you later than Sasuke!" At the mention of my name, Itachi's eyes burned into mine, and I wished I never tried to get eye contact.

"Let's go back to the house." He said, leading the way back. I started to follow, but stopped when I realised something was missing.

"Karin!" I groaned, and turned back.

She laughed, and held up my pocket watch.

"Thank you!" I snapped at her, while grabbing my watch back. Itachi watched this with an eyebrow slightly raised.

"You're welcome!" She replied brightly, and skipped away down the road.

Itachi continued towards the house in silence, and I followed behind, dreading every step closer I took. Itachi may have passed through the front door easily, but I was met with the raging eyes of my father. Itachi closed the door behind us, and leaned against it.

"Who was that?" He demanded.

"Umm…" I jumped as Itachi's hand reached for the one bag I had in my hand, and pulled it out of my grasp. I noticed that Father was also holding a small bag in his hand. "That was..."

My father sighed, and reached into the bag. My breath stopped completely. He tossed the bag aside, holding in his good hand, a brand new black leather whip.

Oh no! I thought. I couldn't back up; cause Itachi was behind me, so instead I whimpered to the sidewall of the hallway, shutting my eyes tightly. Oh please don't! I begged inside my head. Of course I knew it was coming, and screamed as the first hi sliced through my side, the same side that had nearly been crushed underneath the coffin that lay downstairs waiting for me.

"I'm only going to ask one more time! Who was that?"

"Her name is Karin!" I screamed, "She's just an orphan I met in an ally!" I clutched my left arm; it was stinging from the hit, along with my leg. I stared up at my father fearfully.

He smirked. "An orphan eh? Good! That means there won't be a problem. Go back to the basement, and stay there! Itachi will take good care of when she comes." His smile was full of Sarcasm, and I knew something was up. I didn't care if I got in trouble, but I had a feeling Karin would be in danger if she came.

"What are you going to do to her?" I questioned, "She's just a helpless orphan! Tell her I can't go with her, and just send her off!"

This earned me three hard whips. I screamed in agony, and my leg gave way. I fell to the floor. My father rolled up the whip, and placed a foot between my shoulder blades, squishing me into the floor. I greeted my teeth as to not to cry out.

"She will get what she deserves!" He hissed in my ear, before kicking me in the head, sending me into unconsciousness.

* * *

When I woke up, it was pitch black around me. It didn't take me long to realise I was in the basement, and judging by how much pain I felt cursing through my body, I had no without a doubt, been thrown down the stairs again. I struggled to my feet, my mind spinning, but I quickly regained myself, and remembered what was going on.

"Karin!" I gasped. I looked around. I knew I couldn't sneak out of the house from the upstairs. Of course, there was always the window! I had to try it. The window was located over my comfort zone, so I quickly climbed onto the table, and pulled on the handle of the window. For once I had luck. The window wasn't locked, and I pulled it open as far as it would go. Good thing I was so skinny, or I don't think I would've been able to fit through. After squeezing myself through, I found that Karin had already arrived as I heard her voice.

"But, I wanted Sasuke to take me! You don't have to take me Itachi."

I gasped as I heard my brother reply back to her. "It's no problem at all Karin, I assure you."

"But, why bring a katana along? You know, I don't think they'll let you in with that sword in your hands."

KATANA! My heart raced as I bolted to my feet, and ran around to the front of the house. I spotted Karin, and my brother heading down the road together.

"KARIN!" I yelled, running towards to the two of them.

She turned, surprised, yet happy to see me. "Sasuke? Oh Sasuke! Did you change your mind? Are you going to take me?"

"KARIN, GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I screamed. I was so worried; I had tears in my eyes.

"Why?" She laughed. "He's only with me cause you weren't going to take me!" I stopped, just a couple feet from them, unable to run anymore. She smiled at me, and after catching my breath; I started to smile weakly at her to, relived to see that she was ok.

SPLAT

Everything around me went on mute. I stared at Karin's eyes that went wide as the moon, her smile slowly turned upside down. I moved my gaze slowly down to her chest, where the blade had pierced her from behind. Her eyes never left me as blood began spilling down the corners of her mouth.

"Sa..su..ske…" Her body fell limp. I fell numb. What had just happened? I didn't understand…

The blade was raised higher, and the swung so that her body flew off, and landed on the ground. My eyes swelled up tears.

"KARIN!" I screamed, and ran for her, all sound returned to the world, and I stopped just inches away from where she lay. "K-Karin? Get up Karin. Let's go to the festival. Neh? You wanted to go right? They might play your song there remember? C'mon, let's go Karin…" I reached a shaking hand slowly for her, but couldn't touch her. "Or if you don't want to go anymore, we could…we could just have a game of ping pong?" I fell to my knees, along with many tears that came spilling down my face. I felt something hard against my thigh, and reached into my pocket to take out my pocket watch. "Look at this! You haven't even stolen it yet! See?" I held it up, the same way she use to hold it up whenever I discovered it was missing. "I still have it!" My tears filled my eyes. "C'mon Karin get up! GET UP DAMN IT!"

"That's enough!" Itachi yelled. "She's dead, can't you see that?"

I sobbed, closing my eyes, turning my head away from her lifeless form. "Why?" I asked, opening my eyes, and glaring daggers at Itachi in anger. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT? SHE WAS JUST A HELPLESS ORPHAN! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL HER DAMN YOU!"

Without thinking, I charged at my brother. Of course I didn't stand a chance. I was punched, kicked, and thrown to the ground.

"If there's anyone to blame for her death it's you!" Said Itachi, kicking me again. "You should've known better than to get close to her!"

Those words stung, but I realised he was right. I was to blame for this. If I had never wondered into the ally, or had even gone back then…Karin…she would still…still be alive…

* * *

I had mentioned it earlier. Turning eight was the worst. Why was it the worst? Well one, Itachi turned twelve, and that's when he hit puberty. That meant no more part prices for me. Second, I had lost my room completely and was now sleeping in the basement. Third, I nearly lost my left arm, and my left leg, and Fourth, I became responsible for **another death**.

That night, I was beaten senselessly again. It was my fault Karin was dead, and for that, I hated my own guts.

* * *

TBC


	8. Bleed It Out

Those were the worst years of my life. I lost my privilege to leave the house for groceries, and spent my days doing house work, and receiving harsh punishments for stupid reasons like taking to long to do the dishes to staring to long in one direction. It's ok now though. I'm fourteen now. I'm use to the pain. It doesn't hurt as much as it may sound. Well, except for the part where you came in. Having your ribs shattered by brass knuckles is excruciatingly painful. I wasn't able to have supper done in time.

Father pulled me out of the kitchen, into the hallway. I knew what was coming next. I was whipped a couple times, and this time it really hurt, because of my injured ribs. My injury would've been a lot worst had Itachi not interfered with my beating, and this is where my story continues….

"Go easy one me." I said, lying down on the bed after Itachi helped me out of my shirt. "I think he broke my ribs."

"Hn." He pressed his hand to my side, and I nearly screamed. "I SAID EASY!"

"Yup they're broken."

I shot him a dirty glare.

"You deserved that."

"Let's just get this over with…"

He smiled.

"Fine by me."

I couldn't stop my eyes from widening as Itachi bent over me, and planted a rough, but easy kiss on my lips, which quickly parted at the feel of his clever tongue that slithered it's way into my warmth. I closed my eyes. Enjoy this…just enjoy…this will all be over soon. I repeated this to myself over, and over again as he began to slide down my pants. He reached his goal, and I quivered as cold hands contacted my exposing flesh that throbbed painfully at his grasp. He released the kiss, and examined the look on my face, licking his lips, thirsty for more.

"You are mine, and mine alone till death."

I gave him no response. I just shrugged back against the bed, wishing to be buried inside the mattress. Two fingers with fingernails coated black pressed themselves up to my lips. I coated them with much of my saliva as possible. Then the real payment began. I greeted my teeth, and squirmed, griping the bed sheets, as Itachi's slick fingers wiggled their way inside me. I fidgeted; I really didn't want this right now. Even if my body did respond to the friction, I didn't want to be in bed with my brother. Even though he did save me from a couple lashes.

As he prepared me, I allowed my mind to wonder away from reality. I thought about the life I was missing out on. Not that I would even know how to live it. What did other teenage boys do? I'm sure they didn't stay at home fucking with their brothers. Perhaps girls. That's when the harsh truth hit me. I would never get a chance with a girl. I would never…have a family…

"Ahhh!" I squealed, Itachi penetrated me deeply, bringing me out of my thoughts straight into stars. "No…"

Itachi hissed violently. Pounding me deeper, finding my weak spot almost immediately.

"Ita…nnnggghhh..haaa…haa…nuuoo…" I stared at him, my vision becoming clouded with tears.

TAP! I received a couple hard taps to one of butt cheeks.

"Say it!" He growled.

My throat became dry, and I shook my head. He responded by pulling himself almost completely out of me, and then slamming himself straight back in. I screamed.

"Ok…ok…" I choked, "Nngg, master…" I began acting the way he wanted me to, to please him in a fake way.

"How does it feel?"

"Haa…mmm…very good, fuck me, fuck me harder Master, I want you, I want you to cum inside me…." I said that while holding my breath to avoid gasping. His motion quickened, and my body arched to his rhythm, ignoring the burning pain from my ribs.

I gasped when I felt his fluid spurt into me. He pulled himself out, and the two of us lay on the bed panting. All to soon, Itachi began forcing my shirt back over my head. I say all to soon, because once I was dressed, I was tossed out the room, away from the bed that was very comfy. It was better than sleeping on a cushion in the basement.

It was late. The house was pitch black, and I knew I would get in trouble if I tried turning on any of the lights. So instead I crawled blindly down the hall. I was in too much pain to walk. Honestly… I had no idea where I ended up, but I realised I must've missed the stairs. Deciding to give up, I fell asleep right there on the floor, and you know? I ended up sleeping only about five steps from father's room.

I wished I never woke up. I was in so much pain it wasn't even funny. I didn't even have to move to realise the pain my body was in. That, and I were cold. I managed to roll myself over; I lifted up my shirt, and groaned. I had a lovely patch of blue, purple, and yellow where my ribs fractured.

"It's hopeless…" My eyes swelled with tears at the sting of my words. "I'm never going to make it through." I had a shit load of chores staring at me in the face, and I knew there was no way I would get them done in the condition my body was in.

"He's going to kill me… I can't even get up!" By this point my tears were dripping to the floor. I struggled to my hands, and knees. "I don't…I don't want to die…" I began crawling forward, moving inch by inch. "It hurts! It hurts so much!" I slowly fell back flat to my stomach. "I can't do this…but…I don't want to get whipped." I thought about mom for some unknown reason, which only added to my depression. "Mom… if I hadn't been born, you would still be here. You would be here, and Father, and Itachi would be happy. You guys would've been a happy family, you didn't have to have me." I smiled slightly at the thought, but it vanished as quickly as it appeared. "You were wrong…Father doesn't like me. He hates me."

I glanced in front of me, and realised I had reached the stairs. I reached up for the railing, and pulled my self up to my feet with a couple sore cries. That's when I saw something shuffle at the corner of my eye. I half turned, realising with horror that that something was none other than my father.

He stood leaning against the doorframe of his room. Oh my god, just how long was he standing there, and how much did he hear? I swallowed.

"F-father?" I gasped. Idiot! I just called him father again!

He approached me, both his hands reaching for me. I panicked, stumbling back, forgetting that I was right in front the stairs. I'm sure you can guess what happened next…Humpty Dumpty had another great fall. Thank goodness I didn't fall all the way down the stairs. Nah, I stopped like halfway. Now I was in serious pain. I made my ribs worst, and the bruises started to bleed. So much blood…I never realised just how much blood there was in a person. I didn't even try to move. It was only the small familiar click I heard that made me turn my head, and I found myself facing the weapon I feared the most. I saw it clearly, my father curled his finger around the trigger, I linked eye contact with him again, still nothing. Black. Empty. I turned my head back around. So…this was it… I closed my eyes, allowing one last teardrop to stream down my face. Goodbye cruel world…


	9. Leavin

**ha! see? I updated again! Yes I am back on track!! oh yeah! teehee! omg, thank you so much for your reviews! I'm like so happy, i got like so many! Reviews make me want to just update, update, and update!! and they were so deep, oh honestly really very thankful to you all! If I had time I would send you each a private thx but...unfortunately I dn't have the time -.-' **

**Anyways yeah, hope you enjoy this next chap!! this story still has like maybe ten chaps to go, may be more! so yeah dn't worry, still far to go, and like I said, there will be a sequal! so yeah, thanks again, and enjoy!!**

**btw...you believe this story has been finished for 35 mins now, but I just didn't post it up cause I couldn't decicde what to call the chap? It's true -.-'**

* * *

Where am I? Am I dead? I see white, so am I in heaven?

I blinked a couple times, taking my time to familiarize myself with my surroundings. I realised with shock that I was in my own room on a mattress, covered up to! I stared at the plain white wall to my side, completely numbed out, and confused.

"Hm, you're awake." This sudden voice startled me so much; I ducked my head halfway below the covers, and swallowed. "You've been out for nearly five whole days." And I'm still alive? I felt the mattress by my feet sink down. And I glanced out from beneath the covers at my brother who stared blankly back at me. I averted my gaze, and the two of us sat in silence that was quickly broken by the loud thundering of my stomach. Itachi smirked.

"Here." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a wrapped up sandwich. I hesitated. "Go on take it. You have permission." My stomach grumbled again, and I quickly took the food. I sat up, ripping open the rapping, and took a huge first bite, swallowing it down almost right away. I finished it in three bites, clueless as to what type of sandwich it was. All the while Itachi stared emotionlessly at the floor. I took the moment to examine myself, feeling even more surprised to find myself bandaged up.

"What happened?"

"You passed out." Itachi said bluntly. Ok…duh! I think I could've figured that much out myself.

"Where's…" I thought about it, choosing my words carefully. "Where's your father?"

"At work, should be home soon." I felt his eyes trying to reach mine, but I ignored him.

"Why…why didn't he kill me?" I was really curious to know. He had the gun pointed at me; I remembered that, so why? I hear him sigh, and looked up just as he turned his head away.

"Apart from us, there is one other person that knows you exist, that is aware that father has two sons. Immediately after you passed out, the phone rang. It was Mr. Uzumaki. There is going to be a huge convention in San Francisco in two days, and this whole family has been invited to attend." He stopped there, taking in the clueless look I had on my face. He sighed again. "Which means, you're expected to be there." I nodded my head slowly, even though I still barely understood anything.

"So you mean…?"

"Father didn't kill you, because Mr. Uzumaki is looking forward to seeing all three of us at the convention, and it will become very suspicious if you don't show up. The convention is for three weeks."

"Oh…"

"So consider yourself lucky!" Came a cold icy voice that made me quiver. Reluctantly, I looked into the dark eyes of the man that was supposed to be my father. He stood in the doorway, arms folded, glaring sharp daggers at me. His presence brought such a strange chill to the room; I had to cuddle up under the blankets for warmth.

Itachi stood up, and to my horror, left the room without another word. My father closed the door, and proceeded towards me. This time I knew I was shaking from fear.

"We need to talk, sit up!"

I did as ordered as quickly as I could move.

"You got lucky…Sasuke." Neh? Did he just? Oh my god he did! He called me by my name. My actual name! Now I was really confused. This couldn't really be my father. Obviously I had woken up to a new family who only resembled my real one.

"Scrub that look of your face!"

I flinched.

"Yes sir." I don't know what happened, or what I even did wrong. All I knew was that next second, his hands were around my throat, him on top me, and suffocating me into the bed.

To…tight…I began coughing none stop.

"As much as I hate it." He brought his face close to mine, so he could whisper into my ear. "You will have to start referring to me as your father, and I will have to call you by your name. You will address me as father from now on got it?"

"Yes!" I choked, again my eyes filled with tears.

"Stop coughing!"

"I can't!" You're choking, how the hell am I suppose to stop? I tried holding my breath, but it didn't last long with the increasing pressure father was putting on my throat. I coughed again, thriving for air, but flinched in pain at the expansion of my rib cage.

"Ow! Stop it! STOP! Please…it hurts." What did he care? He wasn't the one feeling the pain. At last he released his grip. I took heavy breaths, clutching my tender ribs.

"We have some rules to go over before departure."

I wasn't to surprise by his rules. Rule one, always remain by his side, and refrain from being nomadic. Rule two, no talking unless spoken to. Rule three, not a word about how I was treated. Rule five, still no eating without permission. Rule six, I was to be in charge of cleaning our hotel room, and I would still be punished if I failed to obey the rules. That last part wasn't a rule, just a basic fact. I agreed to them with no argument. Not that I had a choice.

We would travel by plane. Itachi, and my father spent the whole next day packing their suitcases. I was given a little bag to put some clothes in. I also secretly placed my pocket watch in my pocket. The sorta good thing was they would be riding in first class. My father put me in low class, so I would sit by myself. I was kinda scared, kinda excited. This was my first time going on a plane.

The high class got boarded first. So I waited behind for my turn. I wasn't too content with my seat. My father was kind enough to buy me the window seat, but I ended up next to a very old couple that were big, and I'm sorry to say fat, in a space dominate kind of way.

I scooted past them into my seat, staring blankly out the window. This was going to be a long ride, and honestly, I wasn't looking forward to this convention thing.

"Excuse us?" I glanced to the aisle where two blonde guys were bothering the old couple next to me. "Would you mind switching seats with us?" Asked the taller one. They both held up what looked like first class tickets, and I swear both the jaws of the couple dropped to the floor. They immediately agreed, exchanging the tickets, and the two of them wobbled off to higher class.

I snorted. Stupid blonds, I bet they didn't even realise they had just both been scammed. Pity. The shorted blond sat next to me, while the other sat in the aisle seat. I ignored them both, pulling up the hood of Itachi's old hoodie that was three sizes to big for me. I concentrated on buckling my seat belt, which I had no idea how to work.

"You buckle it like this, here!" Two hands reached over, and buckled the seat belt for me, adjusting it so it fit secure around my tiny waist.

"Oh…" Ok, so this blond wasn't so stupid after all. "Thanks…"

"No problem! I'm Naruto by the way, Naruto Uzumaki believe it! This is my father Yondaime!" He indicated the taller blond next to him.

"Hey there!" He greeted me with a blinding white smile.

I gasped. "Uzumaki? The Uzumaki's? You're the chief of crime investigators?"

"That would be me ya!" Said Yondaime.

I stared at them with my mouth hanging low.

"But…but…if you're…? Then…why did you just give away your high-class tickets? You guys are the richest people I know, so why? You guys should be in high class!"

"Hmm…" Yondaime leaned back in his chair. "It's only an hour ride, my son, and I will survive. Besides, I should be the one asking why you are not sitting in high class…………Sasuke Uchiha!"


	10. Goodbye

**Ping Pong**

**Chapter Ten- Goodbye**

The plane took off at high speed into the air. I stared wide-eyed in shock at the two smiling faces next to me. I swallowed the huge lump that had formed in my throat before saying anything.

"H-how?" How did you guys know it was me?"

Yondaime released a sigh as he moved his seat down back, folded his arms behind his head, and relaxed.

"Well," He started while staring up at the ceiling of the plane. "How could I have not known it was you? I only held you when you were only a couple months old and you resemble your mother so much."

My breath cut off sharply at his response and my eyes became watery. I noticed Naruto observing me and quickly tried my best to brush of the tears before they spilled down my face.

"Sasuke are you ok?" He asked, moving his face close to mine, to close actually that I leaned back in fright.

"Ya I'm fine, I just got something in my eye!" I know I know, it was one of the cheesiest excuses in the book, but my mind just wasn't functioning right.

Naruto leaned away from me and exchanged a short glance with Yondaime who had moved forward in his seat so that he could see me better.

"I'm sorry about your mother." He said, narrowing his eyes to the floor and then back at me.

"So you know then?" I asked

They both nodded and I felt the tears returning. Damn it those stupid tears!

"You want a tissue?" Asked Naruto leaning closer again.

This time I pushed his face away.

"No I'm good thanks! Just need a little room to breath." Hint! Hint!

He shrugged and rubbed his face where I had pushed him.

One of the flight attendants stopped next to us with a trolley.

"May I offer you anything to eat and drink?" She asked politely.

"Sure!" Said the two blondes at once. Yondaime reached into his pocket for his wallet while Naruto ordered.

"Sasuke you getting anything?" Asked Yondaime

I was surprised at being offered that I didn't answer right away.

"Umm… I don't have any money."

His eyebrows slightly rose. "Your father didn't give you any money?"

I quickly came up with an excuse.

"Umm, we were in a hurry and I forgot to remind him!"

He sighed, falling for my cheap excuse. "No matter, I'll buy you something!"

"Oh that's really not necessary!" I said, but the loud grumbling from my stomach completely contradicted what I said. I shrunk back against my seat and hug my stomach tightly. Traitor…. but…. I am starving…. so why am refusing his offer? What's wrong with me?

Naruto turned and faced me grinning from ear to ear.

"Sounds to me like your hungry Sasuke! It's really no problem when can pay for you believe it!"

I remained silent, biting on my lower lip.

"Here you go!" Naruto held out something long wrapped in tinfoil.

"What is it?" I asked, taking it from him.

"A hotdog." He turned back to the flight attendant. "And here, look some ketchup to put on your…Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Where's your hotdog?"

"Hm?"

"The hotdog I just gave you like two seconds ago!"

"Oh! I ate it."

…

All three of them stared at me.

"You didn't eat it! You inhaled it!" Naruto exclaimed.

I didn't respond, I was to busy licking my lips while my stomach begged for more.

"Ummm okaaaaaaay!" Yondaime smiled apologetically at the flight attendant who was still staring at me with her mouth slightly agape. "May I have another one?"

* * *

The plane made a smooth landing in San Francisco. I grabbed my backpack and got off with the Uzumakis.

"Hmm…" Yondaime scanned through the crowd for my father and brother. "I guess we'll meet with them at the baggage claim." He said, leading the way.

I sighed. I didn't want to go look for my father and I only imagined how he would react when he sees me with the Uzumakis. I would be punished for sure! I glanced at the two blonds in front me exchanging their feelings about being back home. Suddenly I felt a twinge of Jealousy. Naruto had everything. He was rich and had a family that loved him, that cared for him! That didn't beat him whenever he did something wrong or starve him. He had a life. I didn't.

"Sasuke, what does your suit case look like?" Yondaime asked.

"Hun?" I was so deep my thoughts I didn't realise we had arrived at the baggage claim.

"Your suitcase. What does it look like?" He repeated.

"Ummm…" Suit case? I didn't have a suitcase! Only a backpack! "uhhh…It's big…rectangle…and…er…black?"

"Okay! Naruto, keep an eye out for a big black rectangle suitcase!"

"Alright!" Said Naruto, (a little overly determined if you ask me) he inspected each suitcase that passed by. "There's one! And another one! And another one! Neh…Sasuke help me out here which one is it?"

"Umm…it's not those keep looking."

This is so stupid! Why do I keep lying? Oh I don't know… maybe because it's sound kinda strange that I traveled all the way here for three weeks with nothing but a backpack filled with old hand me down clothes!

"Hun? Hey Sasuke, here comes your father and Itachi!" Yondaime announced.

I died on the spot. Mentally. Quickly as I could, I dashed behind Yondaime without trying to make things look suspicious.

"Ah, Yondaime!" My father greeted. The two of them shook hands, and then Itachi greeted and shook hands as well.

"I didn't see you on the plane." Said my father.

"Oh!" Yondaime laughed, "that's because I ran into this one and decided to switch with a kind elderly couple." He moved out of the way, placing his two hands on my shoulders and ushered me forward.

"Ah, hi…father…" I waved nervously.

His expression changed from bright sunshine to stone cold so fast it wasn't even funny.

"Hello…. Sasuke." He hissed.

There was a brief awkward silence between us.

"Well! Let's continue collecting our belongings shall we?" Yondaime suggested, completely oblivious (no surprise there…).

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

"That's all the language." Naruto stated. "Sasuke, where's yours?"

We stood, the only ones left at the baggage claim.

I shrugged.

"I guess someone took it…"

Beside me my father heaved a sigh. I shivered again.

"We'll manage, thanks Yondaime. We're going to go check into our hotel now." Said my father. He placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it, and began leading me away. "We'll see you at the convention."

"Oh wait before you leave I have to tell you something!" Said Yondaime quickly stepping in front us.

"Oh?"

"Since the convention is for 18 and over, I hope that you don't mind that I took the liberty of signing Sasuke up for Teen Camp."

My father's jaw dropped so low, I swear a dozen flies could of flown in at once.

"Teen Camp?" He repeated. He exchanged looks with Itachi.

"Yes a camp for ages 13-17. It's located right next to our hotel. I'm sure it'll keep Sasuke busy while we're busy at the convention and Naruto is going to! I paid for everything already don't worry the cost was only three thousand."

My father regained himself from his shock.

"But, we're not checking in at the same hotel-"

"Already took care of it!" Said Yondaime excitedly. "That's why we rented an even bigger room! Sasuke can stay with us!"

"What?" All three of us (Me, Itachi, and my father) stared at them in shock. I felt my dad's hand grip me harder and pulled me back further from them.

"That's not a problem is it?" Asked Yondaime. "I mean I guess I should of asked first, but the camp was really filling up so I reserved him a spot. What do you say Sasuke? You would you like to stay with us?"

I froze when he directed this question to me. Oh no…what do I say?????????

"C'mon Sasuke it'll be a blast believe it!" Yelled Naruto. He jumped between us "the hotel is great, the campsite is awesome, and so is the food! And we'll even buy you some new clothes!"

I remained still.

Naruto laughed.

"Look at him dad he's all speechless! C'mon you'll love it!" He grabbed me by my hand, and pulled me out of my father's grasp, dragging me to the exit.

"H-h-hang on! Wait a minute! O-oy Naruto! Yo! You don't have to hold my hand!" I glanced back over my shoulder. I couldn't read the expression my dad's face or Itachi's. Yondaime waved bye to them and slowly proceeded after us.

"Bye Fugaku, we'll call you when we get in at the hotel!"

Bye…bye?

…

Goodbye.

The corners of my mouth slowly twisted up in a smile.

* * *

**TBC**


	11. Clothes Off

**Ok....I don't like how this chap turned out at all!!!!!!!!!!!!! =(**

**I had so much trouble writing this for some reason it wasn't funny! awe....I hope I didn't dissapoint you guys =( I'm rlly sorry! Next chap will be better I promise! **

**In other news.... THERE IS AN IMPORTANT note on my profile, plz take a look at tht. and I also posted up a new story called "Breaking Bonds" so plz if ur interested take a look at tht fan fic 2. It also has my important author's note posted up. **

**one last note....TY all so much for your reviews! you guys made me sooooo happy! I hope you countinue to enjoy this story. Things may seem to be setleing down for a bit in the next 2 or 3 chaps but wait till u see the ending ;) ou I've got something planned ^^ tho you may or may not b happy...... (evil music)**

**SO KEEEP READING!**

* * *

**Ping Pong**

**Chapter eleven- Clothes Off**

"I don't know…" I examined what I was wearing; what Naruto had chosen and had forced me into. I stared at my reflection in the changing stalls finding every little thing I didn't like about this outfit. I was in tight black sleet jeans with a black leather belt, a black vest that barely covered up all of my stomach, and a long sleeved midnight blue hoodie.

"C'mon!" Naruto urged impatiently from the waiting room, "come out so I see!"

"I don't like it!" I made a face in my reflection and zipped up my hoodie completely before unlocking the door.

Naruto shook his head when he saw me.

"No, no, no! You wear it unzipped!" He unzipped it and stepped back to look at me better.

"Looking sharp!"

I sighed.

"C'mon it looks good believe it! All your missing is some black nail polish and eye liner-"

"What? I am not wearing make up!" I injected.

"Why not? It goes with your style!"

"What? What style?"

"Emo."

"I'm not emo!"

"You've got the look though! And it's not a bad thing, you'd be surprise how many chicks dig emo guys believe it!" He gave me thumbs up.

"Why?"

"Emo's are hot, and you can pass off as one!"

I sighed, and checked the tags on the clothes.

"This is a 50$ vest, a 60$ hoodie, and 300$ pair of jeans." I glanced up the blonde who carried a disillusioned expression.

"Is it to cheap?"

"NO IT'S EXPENSIVE!"

Is it to cheap? How the hell does he mind think?????? Since we left the airport, all we've been doing is shopping. Yondaime parted with us saying he'd meet us at the hotel. He went to go pick up someone, so he gave Naruto his credit card. After the first two stores I had a wardrobe of over 1k (one thousand worth of clothes).

"So? Shall we go in one more store?" Naruto asked, after paying for the clothes that **he** liked on me.

"No, I'm good thank you." We left the store and proceeded down the busy streets. San Francisco was nice. The weather wasn't to hot, but it wasn't cold either. I thought about what my father would say when I returned with a suitcase full of overly priced clothes.

"Brand names!" Naruto had explained when I had asked him why everything was so expensive. "You're not just paying for the clothes, but the name brand itself!" Of course…out of all the stores he just had to bring me into the expensive shops, and you want to know the stupid thing? TODAY THERE JUST HAPPENED TO BE A FREE MARKET!

All along the street people had set up little tents with all their merchandise set up for sale and a lot of them were selling clothes. I had told Naruto this but the stupid blonde refused to buy anything less than 50$ or that wasn't a brand name.

"It's so cheap!" he complained and dragged me into a small boutique. So I gave up and Naruto ended up choosing the clothes for me (none that I really liked). But I was grateful. Now at least I had some decent clothes to wear.

"Hey Naruto, why don't we go to the ho-"

"Sasuke! Look there, look there!" Naruto pointed ahead to what seemed to be another expensive place. He linked arms with me (My hands were to full of bags to hold) and dragged me to the display window.

"That is one hot looking pair of jeans!" Naruto beamed.

I looked through the glass. Skinny, long, raven black jeans with hook-on pockets were set on display. There were raw edge straps with red spider web and gray cross prints around the pants, and it had Safety pins on the front, back, and a detachable pocket bag in back.

I whistled. "Wow!"

"You want it?" Naruto asked.

"Are you crazy? Look at the price!" I pointed to the sign with a big $700 printed on it in big red letters.

"It's not that expensive, c'mon go try it on!"

Again I was dragged into another boutique and thrown into the changing room. I was happy when the pants turned out to be one size to big.

"It's not that bad," said Naruto, "just use a belt and you'll be fine."

Yeah, in the end Naruto still bought the pants for me. I walked out of the store changed in them.

"It's gonna fall down!" I complained, holding it up in the front.

"Ok, ok, wait here I'll go buy you a belt.

He disappeared into the crowed. I sighed and back against a tree. I placed the bags down at my sides and stretched my arms wondering about what happens now. I couldn't stop my mind from thinking about my father. What should I do?

"Bags?"

"Hm?" I heard a soft voice and looked down. A small child with bright short red hair and oval shaped green eyes eye lined in black started up at me. I noticed he had the symbol for love tattooed on his head. Judging by his size…. I'd say he's about four? Maybe five.

"Bags?" He repeated, pointing at my stuff.

"Ummm yeah." It occurred to me that he might've been lost, "What's you name? Where are your parents?"

He grinned at me in response. I totally didn't expect what happened next. He grabbed the smallest bag and took off with it!

"Hey! Wait!" I called after him, "shit!" I grabbed the rest of my bags, held onto my pants and ran after him. "I said come back you little thief!"

I chased him through the crowed, but he was so small that it wasn't long before I lost him.

"Damn it where did he go?" I scanned through the crowd for any sign of red hair. I spotted him by a booth selling watermelons. I approached him.

"There you are you lil-"

"Gaara!"

I stopped, looked up at the girl standing behind him, and completely lost my breath.

"K-Karin?"

"Sister!" The little boy raised his arms and the girl picked him up.

No…this wasn't Karin…Karin died…was killed…. I guessed it was because of the kimono she wore that I confused her for Karin. A stupid mistake. But…I eyed her up and down from head to toe. She had sandy, blonde hair tied up in four short ponytails. Vibrant green eyes and…and…wow she had big boobs. I blushed slightly and continued my speculation downward. Such nice round hips and strong thighs. She was the perfect shape of an hourglass. Pretty …pretty…sexy…

"Hey you."

"Neh?" I blinked once and snapped out of my phase.

"Is there something you want? You keep staring."

"Ahh sorry!" I turned my head sharply to the side, cracking my neck painfully. "I-I just wanted my bag back…."

She smiled. It was a pleasant smile, sweet. It made her eyes shine.

"You mean this? Gaara you know your not suppose to take things hat don't belong to you!"

"Sorry sister." Gaara looked at me apologetically and handed me my bag. Forgetting about my pants and how loose they were, I released them to grab the bag and they slid down to my ankles.

….

Had the briefs I was wearing not been a bright sun shiny yellow, I think I would've lived. The girl hid part of her face behind her little brother's head so I wouldn't see her laughing. I blushed and hid myself behind all my bags, but behind me other people were also staring and laughing.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH how embarrassing!!!!!!!!!

I grabbed my pants, pulled them back up just above my knees and tried to stumble away but I tripped and knocked over the booth with the watermelons, sending them rolling all over the place.

"My watermelons!" The booth keeper yelled angrily.

"Sorry!" I yelled, still stumbling away. I took another step back and stepped on the tail of a big black dog that growled and snapped at me. "Yaaaaa! Sorry! Sit! Stay!" Why the hell is this happening to me??????? The girl was still staring at me, but this time her eyes seemed wide in pity. I pulled my pants all the way up and ran for it. To my horror, the dog ran after me! I made it back to the tree where Naruto had left me, dropped my bags, and jumped onto the tree trying to climb up to the top branch. The stupid dog tried to bite me but received the ankles of my pants instead that were sliding down again. With a big yanked, my pants were pulled off at me, and the dog, satisfied, left dragging the pants with it in it's mouth.

I sighed. At least up in the tree no one was able to see me in my underwear.

"Sasuke?"

I glanced down. Naruto stood at the base with a puzzled expression.

"What happened to your pants?"

"THEY GOT EATEN!!!!!!!!!" I didn't mean to yell, but I was still freaking out about what happened. I finally met a hot looking girl and look what happened! I didn't even get her name. Well….at least I'll never meet her again.

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Put some pants on…"

* * *

**TBC O.O **


	12. I'm Not Ok

**Ping Pong**

**Chapter Twelve- I'm Not Ok **

After changing into a new pair of pants, Naruto decided it would be best if we went to our hotel. For once I agreed with him. I waited with the bags in the lounge while he went to get the key for our room. In the middle of the lounge was a small fountain. I watched the water spray out of a fish's mouth and sighed sighed. Three weeks. All I have is three weeks. Then the convention will be over. What will happen after that? Naruto…Yondaime…should I tell them?

The door opened behind me, I turned thinking it was Naruto, but it was only two girls. One had long blue hair, and the other one I'm guessing was her friend had sandy blonde hair.

WAIT!

Sandy blonde hair?

I stood up quickly before I could rethink my actions. The two of them froze; I think I startled them by my fast movement. It was her though! The same girl I had met at the market only minutes before. Judging by her expression she recognized me to.

"Umm…" She pointed to me and I gasped.

Quickly I turned around and sat back down in my chair. Oh no! idiot, idiot, idiot! What the hell was that? Standing up like a retard. GAH! Why is she here though? I wasn't ever supposed to see her again!

"Excuse me, are you hiding?"

"Hn?" I looked up, both girls were now standing in front of where I sat. "Wha? NO! I'm not hiding!" I turned my head to side. I didn't want them to see how red my face was.

"You're the guy from before, the one who lost his pants."

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO REMEMBER ME BY THAT INCIDENT? Couldn't she just say the guy who got his bag stolen or something?

"D-don't remind me…"

Her friend giggled.

"To bad I wasn't there, must've been quite a show."

"IT WASN'T FUNNY!" I stood up again. "Who are you anyway?"

She took a step towards me, closing the space between us and brought her face closely to mine. I tried to take a step back, but the chair was in the way. Why is she so close to me? Is she…is she going to kiss me? She took a big breath and then opened her mouth.

"Your fly is undone."

…HIEN?

I sidestepped away from her and pulled up the zipper to my pants that were indeed down.

She giggled.

"Why you were even looking there?" I demanded.

"Sunshiny yellow is kinda hard to miss."

Next to her, the blonde girl shook her head.

"Hinata…"

"What? It was funny!" She laughed, "did you see his face? He was so caught up in the moment to! See look at him!" She pointed to me, "He's so red!"

She shook her head again and approached me.

"I'm sorry about that, please forgive her. We haven't introduced ourselves properly yet. My name's Temari and that's Hinata. I've never seen you around here before. Are you here for Teen Camp? What's your name?"

"Um…" She was nice. Temari eh? Cute name. She was polite to. Unlike the other one; I shot a quick glare at her friend who was still giggling. "My name…" EH? NAME? What is it again? Oh no, this is a horrible time to blank out!

"Oy!"

The three of us turned. Naruto had finally come back with the key.

"Sorry about that, there was a long line up at the front desk-hun?" He stopped, surprised at the appearance of the two girls. Or so I thought until a huge smile spread across his face. "Hinata! Long time no see! And Temari to!"

So…he knew them?

"Hello Naruto, yup, we're back again for another year at teen camp."

"Amazing!" Said Naruto and then turned to Hinata who had turned surprisingly quiet. "Hinata?"

She replied with a cold stare.

"Go out with me?"

"Wha?" My mouth dropped in shock.

Temari only smiled.

"Naruto…" Hinata sighed, "every year you ask me the same thing. My answer is still no!"

"Eh? That's mean Hinata! Well I'm not giving up! We got three weeks ahead of us!"

"Joy…"

"Well, I see you've all met Sasuke."

Eh? I jumped.

"Sasuke?" Temari repeated.

I felt my heart melt…

"So that's your name."

Naruto laughed, "what did he forget his name again?"

"No I did not forget my name!" I muttered under my breath, but they all heard me.

"Ha!" Hinata giggled and took another close step towards me, "he was probably to busy thinking of Temari!"

Temari let out a small gasp.

"Hinata!"

"EH?" I backed up, but she kept taking a step towards me. "N-no!"

"Mmmhmmm that would explain why you're so nervous."

"Y-you're wrong! I'm not nervous! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Oh please! Temari told me how you kept staring at her at the market."

"No! I wasn't staring! I was…. umm…that is…really…I!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, "don't back up anymore!"

To late…

I hadn't realized how close I was to the fountain. I tripped over the edge and fell backwards into the water."

"Sasuke!" Naruto ran to help me out, "Oh no, you'll ruin your new clothes!"

…why…..

WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?

* * *

"When we get in, you'll change your clothes again before you get sick!" Said Naruto, knocking on our door.

"Why don't you just use the keys?" I asked. I was completely soaked the bone.

"Just checking if my dad got back yet."

"Oh."

Yeah he was back. Yondaime answered the door as cheerful as ever.

"Oh great you're back!" He said, "and Sasu-Oh my god! What happened to you?"

"He fell in the fountain downstairs." Naruto explained.

"Well hurry up and come in and change, I have someone who I would like for you to meet."

"Me?" I asked.

"Yup so hurry up!"

Me? Someone want to meet me?

* * *

After hanging my clothes on a rack to dry, Naruto dragged me into the kitchen.

"Who is it?" I asked again for the thousandth time. I was worried it was my father.

"You'll see!" Said Naruto excitedly.

He pushed me in. Yondaime was seated at the table. Seated across the table from him was…I have no idea. Some man with husky, gray, hair. He was dressed in a blue uniform, so he must've been someone important. There was a long scar going down his left eye. Maybe He was a CSI agent?

"Well come and sit down boys," said Yondaime, nodded at the two remaining chairs.

The strange guy kept staring at me, and didn't say anything as Naruto and I sat down. Naruto smiled at him, but he kept his eyes fixed on me. I stared at the tablecloth feeling just a slight bit uncomfortable.

"Sasuke, this is my boyfriend Kakashi."

"Oh…wait what?" Did he just say boyfriend? I glanced back and fourth between them. From the happy smile on Yondaime's face t the blank look on Kakashi's.

"My dad's boyfriend," said Naruto, "this is Kakashi!"

"H-hi?" Yondaime was gay? Well…didn't see that coming…I wonder if father knew about that….

"Hello Sasuke."

"Eh?" He spoke! Well no shit he can talk. Really…what's wrong with me?

"How are you?"

"Umm…I'm good." There was something about his tone I didn't like. He was…very serious. "You?"

"I'm good thank you."

"Umm…are you a CSI agent?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well…Yondaime is the chief so I thought that's maybe how you guys met?"

He took a sip out of a glass of water.

"No, I don't work for Yondaime. I work for Youth protection."

"Youth protection?"

"Have you never heard of it?"

I shook my head, "no."

"I see…" He took another sip of water. "Unfortunately there are children out there in the world who are being mistreated. Youth protection is there to protect kids in danger. In my department, I look for kids who suffer from abuse from their parents."

"A-abuse…"

"It sickens me!" Said Naruto and this was the first time I heard him sound so serious. "I can't believe there are parents out there who actually beat up their own kids! Whenever Kakashi finds kids being abused, he takes them away and finds new families for them who will love them and take care of them."

"What happens to the parents?"

Kakashi answered my question, "Child abuse is a major crime. They go to jail."

"I see…" I stood up. "Excuse me, I need to use the washroom." I turned and wobbled to the bathroom. I locked the door and then sank back against it. Suddenly…I didn't feel to good. I found it difficult to breath and I felt very hot.

"So what do you think?" I froze. I was still able to hear them. I held my breath and listened. That had been Yondaime's voice.

"Something's troubling him," came Kakashi's voice.

Troubling me? I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged myself tightly. I didn't like this. It feels…. no…I feel like he can read right through me!

"You think if something's wrong he'll tell us?" Asked Naruto.

I stood up and flushed the toilette. I didn't want to hear anymore. I turned on the water, pretending to wash my hands, and went back to sit with them.

"So Sasuke enough about what I do," said Kakashi, "tell me about yourself."

I swallowed. "There's nothing really interesting about me."

"How are things at home?"

"Eh?"

"Are you…happy?"

What? What? What do I say? Oh my head hurts!

"Y-yeah! Things are very good! I'm happy." I continued to stare at the tablecloth.

He sighed. "Well it's good you're happy. We wouldn't have saved you from that accident if you were going to live a miserable life."

"WHAT?" My head shot up so fast I became dizzy. I looked at him, but for once he wasn't looking at me.

"I'm only sorry we couldn't save your mother…"

* * *

**TBC**


	13. Pain

**WOW! I updated this story twice in one day! SICK! I'm sorry, but I got so many nice reviews I just had to! I couldn't keep you guys waiting! THIS IS THE BIG CHAP! Well actually no that's a lie....the secound to last chap will be "THE" MAJOR CHAPTER ^^ Well this chap will clarify everything! But just so your not confused! The begging of the chap is in the past again, and the very ending is in the present ok? REMEMBER THAT!!!!!!!**

**ok enjoy! and plz let me know what you guys think pretty, pretty plz!!!!!!**

* * *

**Ping Pong**

**Chapter thirteen: Pain**

_9 years ago…_

"C'mon drive faster, faster!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled. He had his window down all the way; his head completely out of the car as it moved up the mountainside.

"Naruto how many times to I have to tell you to keep your head inside the car?" Asked Kakashi, slowing down on the gas. "And close the window it's raining out! The seat will get wet and plus you'll get sick getting your head wet!

"Oh come now Kakashi, he's just having fun!" Laughed Yondaime, munching on some pocky.

"Yes it's all fun and games until another car passes and he looses his head."

"Eh…you're no fun Kakashi, daddy why do you date this guy?" Naruto pouted, sitting back in his seat.

"Come now, let's try to get along alright? Here, have some pocky!"

"Yay!"

"Hn, you spoil that kid to much." Said Kakashi, he stepped on the gas again now that Naruto's head was back in the car. "This isn't the type of weather to be driving fast in."

"Oh really, you think so?" Asked Yondaime, laughing it off.

"Anyway, shouldn't you be phoning the Uchiha's to let them know will be stopping by for a visit?"

"Why? That will ruin the surprise visit!"

"Because just showing up at someone's house uninvited is rude! We don't even know if they'll be home."

"But that's what makes it fun!"

"Tch, I swear I'll never understand your logic." The corners of his mouth pulled up in a slight smile.

"Neh, daddy?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Do they have any kids?"

"You bet they do!" Yondaime turned around in his seat so that he was facing Naruto.

"Hey! Sit properly Minato!" Kakashi yelled.

"They have two sons! Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi's a bit older, but Sasuke's about the same age as you."

"Alright! Yay a new friend, a new friend, believe it, believe it, believe it!"

"Minato!" Kakashi glowered at him.

"Alright, alright!" He turned back around, "and I told you to just call me Yondaime."

"You never listen either way!"

Yondaime pondered it for a moment.

"I guess that's true, ha ha!"

"Honestly…" Kakashi muttered, "like a little kid…hey! I told you to keep your head in the car Naruto!"

He glared heatedly at Naruto whose head was back outside the window.

"But…I smell something funny." Said Naruto, sitting back down.

"Hm?" What's wrong Naruto?" asked Yondaime.

"I don't know…It smells like something's burning…"

Yondaime exchanged glances between Kakashi before rolling down his own window.

"Yeah…something does smell funny. Could it be a forest fire? Do you smell it Kakashi?"

"Yes…I do."

"Hn?"

There was a strange look in Kakashi's eyes.

"What is it?" Asked Naruto.

"It does smell like a fire but…I also smell gas. There's just been an accident somewhere."

"An accident?" Naruto Gasped.

"We should go check it out!" Said Yondaime at once.

"Calm down," said Kakashi, "we'll find out exactly what happened soon. The smell's coming from the same direction we're headed in."

They turned around a small curve.

"Look there!" Shouted Naruto standing up, "I see smoke!"

"Jesus Naruto, don't you wear seatbelt?" Kakashi cursed.

"Eh! A car crashed into that tree!" He pointed to the bright yellow vehicle.

"Hey hold up," Said Yondaime as they drove closer, "I recognize that car."

"You do?" Asked Kakashi.

"Oh my god…" Yondaime's eyes grew huge. "That's the Uchiha's!"

"You serious?"

He nodded, "There's no mistake, that car belongs to Mikoto!"

Once they were close enough he stopped the car on the other side of the road.

"Naruto stay here!" Kakashi ordered, following Yondaime out of the car.

"No, I'm coming to!"

"I said stay!"

"Oh no…" Yondaime stared in horror. The front of the car was completely smashed into the tree and almost completely engulfed in flames. "We're to late…"

Kakashi took out his cell phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Hello? SOMEONE GET HELP! We've got a burning vehicle here route 45 west, Two Mountains!" He waited for confirmation before hanging up. He approached Yondaime who was frozen still, watching the flames grow bigger. Gently, he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't get any ideas," he said, "we don't know for sure if it was them." He held up his phone. "Let's phone and- Naruto get back here!"

Naruto suddenly ran past them.

"Naruto! Don't go close to that car!" Yondaime yelled. "There's no telling when it'll explode!"

"But, there might still be a way to save her!"

"It's to late! Now come back here! The fronts already on fire!"

Naruto Hesitated, examining the wreck. He realized it was true. The car had collided dead on into the tree. The crash alone would've killed the driver and the body was most likely burned by now. Once the flames traveled to the back of the car it would probably explode. He stared at the back and gasped.

"Dad…Dad CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

"Naruto I told you, it's to late! Now come back here where' it's safe!"

"Naruto listen to your father!" Kakashi added in.

"But, I saw something move, THERE"S A KID INSIDE!"

"What?" Kakashi gasped and Yondaime ran towards the car. "Minato!" He then added, "Oh no!" and grabbed Naruto who started charging after him.

"What are you doing Kakashi! He needs help!" Naruto complained, trying to break away.

"You'll only get in the way!" said Kakashi, then yelled after Yondaime, "Minato be careful!"

Careful not to get caught in the flames, Yondaime peered though the back window. He spotted the body and thought _oh no…he's not dead, oh please no! _He let out a short sigh when the body stirred. _He's ok, just been knocked unconscious. Thank god! _He grabbed the handle of the door and yanked it open forcefully. He grabbed the small boy by his arms, swung him over his shoulder, and ran back towards the others.

"He got him!" said Naruto, feeling relieved.

Kakashi who had been holding his breath sighed. _Thank goodness! _He smiled.

"You're alright, I got ya," Yondaime whispered to the boy. He felt him stir and knew he regain consciousness.

"Mom…"

"Calm down!"

"Where is she? We can't leave her!" He pushed himself off of Yondaime and began running back towards the vehicle.

"Stop! Come back!" Yondaime yelled, running after him. He quickly caught up to him and grabbed him, refrained him from going any further.

"MOTHER!" The boy screamed.

"It's to late!"

"NO! MOM I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!" Again he slipped away from his grasp, but he had barely gone one step before the car completely exploded.

"MOTHER!" He screamed.

"Oh no…" Naruto muttered.

"Shh, easy Naruto!" Kakashi hugged him close as he began to cry. He watched as the boy fell into Yondaime's arms, most likely he fell unconscious from the shock. Yondaime picked him back up and carried him over.

"Is it?" Kakashi started, but was afraid to continue.

Yondaime nodded. "Sasuke Uchiha, their youngest son."

Naruto gasped. "Sasuke? My would be friend…" He stared at the boy lying in his father's arms. His eyes were open, but blank, looking, but seeing nothing.

"He'd in a lot of shock…" Said Yondaime.

When the ambulance arrived with a fire truck and two police cars, Yondaime took Sasuke to them and explained what had happened while Kakashi waited in the car with Naruto.

"So?" Kakashi asked when Yondaime returned.

"He'll be ok, just has a small bump on his head. They should we should take him home right away, He's probably scared since he doesn't know us. He needs to at least be with a family member.

"Yes," Kakashi agreed, "The house isn't that far, another five minutes and we'll be there."

Yondaime nodded. "Naruto? Do you mind sitting in front? I'm going to sit in back with Sasuke."

"I understand." Naruto jumped out of the back and sat next to Kakashi in the front.

Yondaime lay Sasuke down in the back seat and rested his head on his lap. His eyes were still open, but as they drove off they closed and he soon fell asleep.

They parked in front the house.

"Here let me take him." Kakashi opened the back door, and held Sasuke.

"Right, let me talk to Fugaku…Naruto wait in the car ok?"

"Will he be ok dad?"

"Ya, he'll be fine, he'll be with his dad and I'm sure he'll take good care of him."

"Ok…"

Yondaime rang the doorbell. It was Itachi who answered, but he quickly called his father. Kakashi brought Sasuke in and together they explained what happened.

"I'm sorry…" They both said.

Fugaku was silent, his face pale like a ghost.

"G-give me Sasuke."

Kakashi nodded and passed Sasuke to him who woke up.

"F-father?"

"Sasuke go wait in your room ok? I'm coming." He placed him down gently and the three of them watched as he wobbled up the straits to his room.

"Um…" Fugaku swallowed. "I need to talk to my son."

"We understand." Said Yondaime.

They said goodbye to each other and then went to their car, driving off into the stormy weather."

* * *

When Kakashi finished telling me the story, I glanced at Naruto and Yondaime who were staring in silence at me.

So that was everything that happened that night. I remember. My father told me to go to my room, which I did. Then when he came in the first thing he did was punch me in the face. And he continued to do just that. I tried hiding under my blankets, but he just kept punching me up like a punching bag. Even though I was screaming my head off he continued to beat me till I was unable to make a sound cause I was in too much pain.

I tried to take a breath, but I couldn't breath. Shakily, I backed my chair away from the table.

"Sasuke?" The three of them stood up, watching me anxiously.

I opened my mouth and threw up.

* * *

**TBC**


	14. Numb

**MAJOR NOTICE**

**I know I was suppose to post up the sequel of Brother My Brother but honestly I'm just to busy!! It's hard enough just trying to update all my other stories TT - TT So, I need you guys to vote again. I can if you want post up the sequel to Brother My Brother part 2, but Understand that if I do that I'll probably only be able to update that story once every month if not once every two months. Is that Really what you guys want? If not, you guys can wait till Summer where I will have the ability to update twice maybe three times a day if I wanted to. You guys remember how quickly I was updating last summer? I can do the same thing again. Posting up the sequel on Brother My Brother now will only make it more stressful on me and it will take time away from updating my other fics like Ping Pong and Slave Run. But, I don't like disappointing my readers (Though I know I have probably been disappointing you guys a lot I'm really sorry). So send me a message ****NOT a review voting if you prefer I do post up the sequel to Brother My Brother now or wait until summer to post the sequel. You have till the end of January to vote.**

**Next thing, I'm doing a clean up and deleting my least popular fics. If I have deleted a fic that you really liked, send me a message and I will e-mail you personally the remaining chapters so you can read. I've deleted Switch and Path of the Dragon, if those were fics you were interested in and want to know the rest of the story let me know and I will personally e-mail you the chapters. I also ACCIDENTALLY deleted Twinkle Twinkle ' so yeah...That story I will be posting up again as soon as I can, but it will be written in a different way ok? **

**Thank you for reading and TY to those who have already voted**

* * *

**This Chap is a lil over the place and I had a hard time trying to end it. I hope you guys still enjoy it though.**

* * *

**Ping Pong**

**Chapter Fourteen- Numb **

What had happened? Did I pass out? It's so warm…what am I lying on? Not a bed…I'm not flat. Whatever I'm lying on, it moves and I can hear a soft thud-thud sound. Something keeps patting me on my head, running through my hair.

"Maybe we shouldn't have told him…" I heard the voice, which I quickly recognized as Naruto's. He sounded close.

"No he had the right to know the truth." This voice, Kakashi's, it was so close it was almost in my ear.

"Naruto why don't you go make something for him to eat for when he wakes up? Some soup maybe?" I knew this voice was Yondaime's.

"Ya ok." I heard as Naruto got up and his footsteps faded away out from the room.

"Do you mind staying with him for a while?" Asked Yondaime, once Naruto had gone, "I have to go make sure things are ready for the convention."

"You go do what you have to do. I'll stay till he wakes up."

"Ok thank you Kakashi!"

He left the room and it was just Kakashi and I. After a while he whispered in my ear.

"I know you're awake, why don't you open you eyes?"

I twitched. I didn't say anything as I opened my eyes. I found that I was lying on top of Kakashi on a bed. He was sitting leaning back against the head of the bed. I took a deep breath and then snuggled myself closer.

"M-mother use to hold me like this…" I don't know why I said that. I guess I kinda felt secure in his arms, and I hadn't been held in a long time. It created a feeling I couldn't quite understand.

"Does it bother you?" Asked Kakashi.

I had to think about it.

"No." I think I like the feeling.

"How are you feeling?"

I shrugged.

"Numb, I miss her."

"You'll always miss her, but you know she's never really left you."

"She hasn't?"

"No, even though you can't see her, she's always been with you in your heart, looking after you. Just make sure you remember the things she told you."

"That my father loves me…" I hadn't meant to say that out loud, it was accident, but he heard.

"Your father? Sasuke, why would she need to tell you that?"

"No, it's nothing." I think I answered back to quickly.

He wrapped his arms tighter around me and pulled me up so I was now sitting next to him.

"Sasuke, what's your relationship like with your father?"

"It's fine." Again I answered to quickly. I bit my lip and stared ahead at nothing.

"And your brother?"

"It's fine ok? Everything is ok! I don't want to talk about it!"

I can't believe I'm saying this… but I just really wanted to be left alone.

Kakashi sighed.

"Well as long as you're happy."

"I am."

"Ok, then do me a favour and smile."

I looked at him briefly and then continued to stare at nothing, ignoring his request.

He leaned forward and raised his fist close to my nose.

I looked at him uncertainly and then back at his fist.

"I'm going to count to three," he said, "do not smile!" He raised a finger, "One…" another finger, "two…"

I stared at his fingers and believe it or not I had to try and force myself not to smile. I averted my gaze downward, but he noticed the curve in my lips.

"Hey! I told you not to smile!"

"I'm not!" I glared at him.

He responded by raising his fist back in front my face.

"One…"

"Stop!" I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"It's simple! Just don't smile! Again! One…"

"Stop doing that!" I laughed and grabbed his hand trying to keep his fingers down."

"Oh ya I don't think so!"

The two of us rustled and he ended up pinning me down on the bed. He pulled his hand out from my grasp and started tickling me.

"No! No! Stop it! I can't breath! I can't breath!"

"Well look's like you two are having fun."

The two of us stopped, Naruto was back in the room.

I sat up, still laughing.

"He started it!"

"Hey I told you not to smile."

I took a couple deep breaths to calm myself down but I couldn't stop laughing, I think I had the giggles or something.

"Well lunch is ready," said Naruto.

"Alright," Kakashi patted me on the back, "go eat, I have to go now."

This calmed me down.

"Won't you stay and have something to eat first?" Asked Naruto.

I wanted to know the same thing.

"Sorry." He stood up, picked up his sweater, and headed for the door. "I'll be back tonight after the convention, you two behave at the camp alright?" He pointed to Naruto and then me, and left.

Naruto locked the door before turning to me.

"Shall we eat before it gets cold? We have one hour till we have to leave."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Yeah, let's eat."

* * *

Ramen noodle soup. Not bad, way better than bread. I finished my soup before Naruto and took some time to think. I wanted to say something, but I didn't want to go back on the _accident _topic. I sighed.

"So umm…how long has Kakashi been dating your dad?" I still hadn't got over the shock that Kakashi and Yondaime were both gay.

"Mmm…" Naruto thought about it while sucking on his spoon, "about five or six years now. They started out as best friends; they've known each other since college. After a while it kinda developed into well…you know."

"Love…"

He nodded. "It was a pretty big shock for my mom when she found out."

"What happened?" I had been wondering about his mom, this was the first time I heard Naruto mention her.

"She left the moment she found out. Said she never wanted to see him again and she didn't want me either. She was…ashamed…thought that I'd turn out gay like my father."

He stared at his bowl silently.

"I'm sorry."

"Nah its ok." He picked up his bowl and drank the contents all up, "I prefer to be with my father anyway."

"I see…" I paused, thinking that I should ask the question that has been bothering me, "Naruto…are you gay?"

…

For a moment we just stared at each other. Then he sighed and looked the other way.

"That's kinda hard to answer. I'm…in the middle. I took a test, I'm 48% gay and-oy what's with that reaction?"

I had pushed my chair to the other end of the table and sat there.

"Nothing…." I replied, innocently.

He stood up. "48% that's it. I prefer girls, but have no problems with guys either, but I'm not going to do anything to you, don't go getting that idea!"

"I'm not, I know already that you have a thing for Hinata, I was only joking."

I stood up to and the two of us carried our dishes to the sink.

"Yeah, I've been asking her out for the last three years now, but she always refuses. I know she likes me though."

"How do you know that?"

We rinsed our dishes and placed them aside to dry.

"Temari told me!" He grinned, "and speaking of Temari, you seem to be having a thing going on for her don't ya?"

I blushed.

"N-no not really!"

"Un-hun sure…."

"I don't!"

"You can believe that if you want to Sasuke, but it's kinda obvious you do. I mean you fell in the fountain for crying out loud!"

"Don't remind me."

"Don't worry Sasuke, we got three weeks! I'm going to try asking Hinata out again, and you can try for Temari!"

"Are you crazy? I'm not like you Naruto! I can't just walk up to her and ask her out!"

"I'll ask for you then!"

"You will not!"

"Then you ask!"

I can't! Every time I get near her something bad happens…"

"Well it's either you ask, or I'm going to ask. Face it, she probably already knows you dig her."

I groaned.

"It's ok, anyways we should head down now so we're not late. Ready for your first lesson in Teen camp?"

"Not really…"

"Come on it'll be fun!" He grabbed my hand and yanked me out of the room.

"I've told you before, you don't have to hold my hand to bring me somewhere!"

Teen camp…what could possibly go wrong? I wish I never had to find out….

* * *

**TBC**


	15. One Step At a Time

**yay another update =D**

**ok ya seriously people, enjoy the happy chapters while they last, you'll see what I mean in the up coming chapters...not spoiling anything, but yeah Honestly...about 5 chaps left! sometimes I get carried away and add stuff to the story so maybe more but I'm estimating around 5 chaps left =) and I'm planning something evil bwahahaha!!!!**

**well enjoy this chappy =D**

**while the happiness lasts.....**

* * *

**Ping Pong**

**Chapter fifteen- One Step At a Time**

"Amazing!" I felt so excited as I gazed upon the campsite. It was enormous! Well that's what I thought anyways…

We had taken one of those big private buses, you know, the ones with the dark windows so people couldn't see inside? It was really awkward, because I was a new face to most of the other teens. Plus I was with Naruto who seemed to know everybody. The Uzumaki's were more popular than I thought.

I had taken the window seat and spent the twenty-minute drive staring out the window at the sites. San Francisco was beautiful. The best part was when we crossed over the Pacific Ocean on the golden gate bridge. Every head in the bus had turned to look in awe. It was truly amazing.

After that we arrived. We all got of the bus and I was totally shocked when the first thing I saw a big film crew recording us as we made our way towards the cabin.

"They film us every year, and everyday at camp," Naruto had explained, waving at the camera and then making a funny face.

"Why?"

"So that the whole world can see what we do! It attracts people to the camp."

"It's not showing live though is it?" I asked, shyly ducking behind Naruto.

"No they edit it first."

Note to self…avoid camera.

After going up a couple of steps we made it to the campsite. There were many little tables set up, each with their own little umbrellas. That was to be the eating area. Behind it was a cabin where they served the food.

"An all you can eat buffet!" Said Naruto, "See that bell?" He pointed to a big silver hanging by the entrance.

I nodded.

"When the foods ready they ring it, then we all line up and take what we want!"

"Cool!"

On the other side of the tables was a large rectangular in ground pool.

"Sweet isn't it?" Naruto asked, as we made our way around the pool.

"Looks cold…" I said, taking my time as to not fall in.

"Well there's also a Jacuzzi!"

"What's that?"

"You don't know what a Jacuzzi is?" His jaw dropped open in shock.

"Umm no…" this was making me feel stupid.

"It's a hot tub! You know? Like a pool, but smaller and the water is hot!"

"Oh…ok."

On the other side of the pool to the right was nothing but field and to the other side of that was nothing but trees. In front of the pool, where we were headed, was a big cabin. Standing in front it were two people who I supposed were the leaders of the camp.

"That's Jiraiya!" Said Naruto, pointing to the one nearest to us with the long spiky white hair. "He's cool, but really perverted."

"Umm…ok?" I laughed.

"That other one there is Orochimaru. I'd stay away from him if I were you."

"Why?"

"I don't know, he's kinda creepy."

"Ok, I'll take your word for it." It's true he didn't look kind of creepy with his snake like eyes and long greasy black hair.

"Hey there Naruto!" Jiraiya greeted us and handed both of us a notebook with a pen, "whose your friend?"

"Long time no see pervert!" Naruto grinned.

"Tch, again when that?"

"I'm only joking. Umm, not really…this is Sasuke, he's from L.A!"

"Oh well that's not to far away," he handed out more supplies to the other campers, "how you doing Sasuke?"

"Ummm good?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I wish people would stop asking me that.

"Ok, you two go on inside and get some good seats alright? Naruto you know what to do."

"Obviously," said Naruto, "I've been coming here for how long? Be pretty sad if I didn't."

"Just go inside!"

Laughing, Naruto led me inside' the cabin was just a huge room. Chairs had been set up in rows. We sat near the front and I hid my face again is the camera zoomed by.

"Oh c'mon Sasuke!" Naruto nudged me, "have a little fun!"

"Humph," I looked at my notebook. Nothing special. A plain blue book with lined paper inside.

"Write your name on it," he nudged me again.

"Ok, ok, stop pushing me!" I wrote my name, "is this going to be sorta like school?"

"Mhmm," he nodded, "that's the only downfall."

"Oh…" Sweet! I didn't tell him, but I was happy to hear it! I mean c'mon, my dad never let me into the first grade all I did was kindergarten, so I'm looking forward to this now!

"Oh, there's our teacher!" said Naruto, nudging me _again_.

"Where?" I sat up straight, trying to see past the sea of heads around me.

"You can't miss her…"

"Hm?"

"Trust me you can't…"

I looked again.

"Whoa!" Was my first comment, "is she the one….?"

"With the gigantic boobs? Yup."

"Holy shit!"

"Yeah…"

"Ok," I settled back down in my chair, "you're right, that was hard to miss."

The two of us sniggered in our seats.

"Her name is Tsunade."

"Ok…"

* * *

Well I have to say…not bad. The booby monster A.K.A Tsunade started off by going over a couple of rules. First of all, the room we were in was called the Seminar room. So rule one:

Nothing in your mouth in the Seminar room (no food, or drinks)

Rule two: No Illegal drugs or weapons, or alcohol.

Next we were each given a tag with our own name on it so rule three:

Always where your name tag.

Rule four: No smoking.

Rule five: Always have you journal and pen in Seminar room.

Rule six: No boyfriend/girlfriend stuff!

There were a couple complaints about that rule, mostly from Naruto. Only when Hinata told him to shut up did he finally go quiet.

Rule seven: Clean your table after you eat.

Rule eight: Be on time.

Rule nine: follow instructions.

Rule ten: Not more than two soda's a day.

Rule eleven: No hats, sunglasses in the seminar room.

Rule twelve: Confidentiality

Anything that went on in the room, stayed in the room.

Rule thirteen: Respect! No swearing.

Rule fourteen: No side talking! Pay attention!

And the last rule I did not like at all!

Rule fifteen: Sit by someone different every time you come in the seminar room.

…Shit!

* * *

After the rules were given out we were dismissed for supper.

"Sasuke come! I haven't introduced you to anyone yet!" Naruto dragged me over to one of the tables in front of the pool where four guys were seated. "Hey guys!" Naruto greeted. "Sasuke, these are my friends- Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, and Neji, guys, this is my new friend Sasuke!"

"Alight, what's up Sasuke?" Kiba and Lee greeted me with a smile.

Shikamaru waved at me lazily.

"Nice to meet you," said Neji calmly.

"Umm hi?" I wasn't use to being the center of attention.

"Well c'mon grab a seat!" Kiba and Lee both pulled out chairs. I sat down next to Kiba; Naruto sat on my other side next to Lee.

"So how's everyone doing?" Naruto started the conversation.

"Feels good to be back," said Lee, "it's been way to long."

"Agreed…" said Shikamaru.

"It's nice to get away from the shity weather I've been having," said Neji. "Where are you from Sasuke?"

"Me?" I was just sitting there quietly; I didn't think any of them would pay much attention to me.

"I don't see anyone else here with the name Sasuke do you?"

They all laughed, except for Shikamaru, I think he fell asleep.

"Uh…right. I'm from L.A."

"Oh so you didn't have to travel very far."

"No."

He nodded.

"I come from Ontario."

"Where's that?" I asked.

"In Canada."

"Oh…cool."

"Ya it is cool eh?" said Naruto with a big smile on his face, "he comes from Canada eh?"

"That's right eh?" Lee joined in.

Kiba snickered, hiding his head in his arms on the table.

"Ok guys don't start with the "eh" jokes!" Neji's eyebrows twitched slightly, "I don't say eh all the time!"

"That's 'cause he tries not to," Naruto whispered to me.

"Ya!" Kiba whispered in my other ear, "see how calm he is? He tries hard to remain calm, cause when he gets excited he like completely over uses that word!"

"You know I can hear you guys whispering over there," said Neji, annoyed.

"Wha? Who's whispering?" asked Naruto innocently, "I wasn't whispering! Kiba were u whispering?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kiba replied, "I wasn't whispering! It's rude to whisper at a table."

"Sure…" Neji muttered, "you guys haven't change at all eh?"

"Ah there he said it!" Said Lee, pointing to Neji from across the table.

"Oh fuck off!"

"Hey! No swearing allowed!" said Kiba, the three of them laughed and I couldn't help joining in.

"But yeah," said Naruto, once we were done laughing, "it's to bad we're not allowed any girlfriend stuff."

"Seriously…" Lee sighed.

"Neh, doesn't bother me," said Kiba folding his arms behind his head and leaning back, "rules were made to be broken, speaking of which, are you still after Hinata?"

"Of course! But, I was more referring to Sasuke's case." Naruto nodded at me with his head.

Immediately I felt my face turn red.

"N-Naruto!" I stammered.

"Oh really?" Kiba leaned towards me, "you like someone? Who?"

"Uhh, no! I-"

"Temari," Naruto answered the question.

"Naruto!" I shot him a glare as the guys laughed.

"What? You didn't say it was a secret."

"I didn't think I had to!" I yelled.

"Hey, hey it's ok!" Kiba placed an arm on my shoulder reassuringly, "I'll tell show you who I like." He pointed to a table close to the field where six girls were seated, busy chatting away; Temari and Hinata included. "See the one with the brown hair tied up in two buns?"

I nodded.

"That's Tenten, I like her."

"Oh, I see, ya she's cute."

"Mhmm, and she's also mine."

"Yeah fine you got dibs." I admit…I think…maybe I did you know…kinda like Temari.

"Alright Lee, show him who you like."

"Alright, same table, the one with the cherry blossom pink hair. Her name is Sakura and she's amazing!" Said Lee, resting his head in the palms of his hands while staring at her dreamily.

"She's also refused to go out with you," Naruto added.

"Shut up! So has Hinata with you!"

"Well at least I know Hinata likes me!"

"Oh you just got owned!" Kiba laughed, "Sakura can't stand Lee at all!"

Lee sighed and poked Shikamaru in the ribs.

"Wake up already!"

Shikamaru groaned.

"I wasn't sleeping, It was troublesome but I've heard every word you guys been saying. The girl I like is Tayuya, she's the one with the flute." He looked at her for a split second and then dropped his head back on the table."

I looked at Neji who closed his eyes.

"There's only one girl left seated at that table. She's the one I'm into."

"Right, ok. Umm…" I scanned through the girls at the table till I found the one girl who hadn't been named yet. "The blonde one?"

Neji nodded, "Ino."

"Oh ok…wow," I commented.

"Pretty ironic that we all like a girl from the same group eh?"

"Yeah…" but I was relieved that none of them had a thing for Temari, that left her all for me. Oh wait…what the hell am I thinking?

A loud dinging sound awoke me from my thoughts.

"Oh yeah that's the bell!" Announced Kiba.

"Time to eat!" Lee stood up quickly and sprinted tot eh front of the line.

"Let's go Sasuke!" Naruto stood up.

"Ok," I stood, and watched as Neji shook Shikamaru awake again.

"Nnn, getting up to stand in line is to troublesome…" Shikamaru complained.

"Don't make me drag you there," said Neji, "you know I will!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" He grunted, standing up and stretching.

"Hurry up the lines getting longer!" Said Naruto.

The three of us lined up for our buffet. After supper would be our first activity in the seminar room. Hmm…I wonder what we would do…

* * *

**TBC**


	16. Where Is the Love

**Man FF has been giving meh so many problems!!!!!!!!!! It's been having a Glitch, and it took me like 30 mins just to upload this chap! I've been trying for the longest while now!!!!!!!!!**

**anyway, it's here, so b happy! srry to keep u waiting, enjoy!**

**OH! and btw, LEMONS will be starting in the chap after this! and it will be YAOI! -hint- -hnt!- **

**I have to say, Sasuke's luck....isn't gonna last 4ever....this story has 2 maybe 3 more chaps to it I think......we'll see. Dn't 4get tht the SAD version of Ping Pong will be coming out soon! cause this is the happy version. I made this one happy cause u guys wnted it to be happy. So rlly, this is NOT THE ORIGINAL VERSION of Ping Pong! I've changed it to ur likings. but when the other version comes out, it'll be written my way. so enjoy this. **

* * *

**Ping Pong**

**Chapter Sixteen- Where Is the Love?**

For once in my life, I was full. Well, full was an understatement. Actually, I was stuffed! I had never been open to so much food! I had second helpings of everything that was offered to me. The guys and I each took our allotted sodas, and when no one was looking, we each took a third one.

"Like I said, rules are meant to be broken," said Kiba, gulping down his third and then squishing the can flat against his head. We watched as he tossed the flattened can knock against the bin and bounce to the floor. Then a bell rang.

"That means it's time to go back to class," said Naruto. He led the way.

"What a drag," Shikamaru sighed.

"The first few classes may be a bit boring," said Lee, "but then they get really exciting!"

"It's only boring because we do the same shit every year." said Neji. "But this is your first time at teen camp, eh Sasuke?"

"Wha? Oh…Uhh…yeah." Again I was caught off-guard. All this attention…it just wasn't something I was used to. I mean, when you think about it… a couple days ago, if I tried to talk to my dad, I would've probably been slapped across the face and Itachi…well he's not much of a talker anyways. But I'm free from them - for now. I fell back behind them, barely listening to them strategizing ways to sit next to the girls. Every class we would have to sit next to somebody different. I sighed. I didn't know what to do. I could enjoy this, but was it right? They… me… we were different. They were truly free. I wasn't. They had a bright future to look forward to. I only had four years. Maybe… I honestly wasn't sure what was going to happen to me the next time I met my dad. Was it really right for me to be here right now?

"Hey Sasuke, hurry up!" Naruto called.

"Hm?" I looked around. I hadn't realized we were already in the seminar room. I followed the guys to where the girls were seated and took care not to sit to close to Temari, taking a seat in between Shikamaru and Neji.

Tsunade waited patiently for everyone to be seated before starting the first lesson.

"Everybody enjoy their supper?" She asked. A chorus of "yeses" responded. "Good, I'm glad. Are you all seated next to someone new?" There was movement as those who had forgotten that rule shifted seats with others. She walked around the front of the room. "That's better. So let's start off with a simple activity. How many of you like to talk?"

Everyone in the room minus me raised their hands.

"I thought so, and how many of you like to listen?"

Not so many hands this time. My hand jerked up slightly, but I hesitated and brought it back down. To my left, Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at me. I ignored him and continued to look straight.

"Alright before we start, I would like each of you to find a partner, go!"

I leaned forward in my seat and side glanced at Naruto was already by my side.

"Partners?" He asked.

"Yeah." Of course! Honestly, I didn't want to be with anyone else but him!

"Everyone got a partner?" Asked Tsunade. "Good; now sit facing your partner. I want you to decide who will go first."

"Go first for what?" I asked Naruto. He shrugged.

"I dunno, you want to go first, or you want me to go first?"

"You go first!" I said quickly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I don't want to go first!" I didn't mean to sound all panicky, but I wasn't even sure what was going to happen.

"Alright," said Tsunade, "Everyone who's going first, raise your hand. Good; the ones who don't have their hands raised will go first."

"WHAT?" I glared accusingly at Naruto who snickered. "You ass, you knew that was going to happen!"

"Of course I knew! Hey, I did ask you if you were sure!"

I sighed, "Whatever." Damn it!

"Alright, so listen up," said Tsunade, "I want you to tell your partner a story about something that made you really happy in your life. The ones who are listening to the story will pay attention to everything you say. I will give you five minutes to think of a story starting now."

A story about something that has made me happy in my life? Nothing has made me happy! Oh no…. I looked up at Naruto who was watching me carefully.

"Thought of something?" He asked.

"No…"

"Oh… okay, keep thinking."

Fuck! Easy for him to say, he lives a normal life! The only thing that's made me happy was when my dad went to visit him for a while, oh, but I can't tell him that!

"Two more minutes!" Tsunade announced.

Shit, shit, shit! Think back…what about when mom was still alive? Oh, but wait…Naruto might think I'm weird for talking about something that happened so long ago…but then again no… he might think it's ok because it's a memory with my mom. That's it!

"Times up!" said Tsunade, "Everyone start now, remember those who are not telling the story are only going to listen. No comments nothing just listening!"

I swallowed. Naruto watched me, eager to hear my story.

"Well…it's the last memory I have of my mother…" Naruto's expression turned serious so quickly; I wondered if this was a mistake. "Umm…I was in kindergarten, well actually I had just finished kindergarten and there was going to be a ceremony for the graduates. So mom and I decided to spend the whole day before my ceremony celebrating. She took me out shopping for a graduation gown at a small boutique recommended by my school. After that we went to see a movie and she bought me a thing of popcorn just for me. I felt special."

I paused. Not only was this memory coming back, but also it felt good to talk about it. The sides of my mouth twisted up in a small smile.

"After the movie we went to the park. It was a small park, and it was nearing dusk, so we were the only ones there. She pushed me on the swings for a while 'till the sun was barely visible in the sky. I remember, the sand looked blue, the trees were black, and the wind was cool. Mom decided it was time for us to go, but first she asked if I wanted to try the slide. In the center of the park was this big yellow slide that twirled in a circle. I told her yes and in no time at all I climbed my way up the latter. I've never had problems with climbing up things, I always use to climb up trees and stuff, the only problem was….I always got stuck."

The expression on Naruto's face changed and I knew what he wanted to ask just by the look.

"Yeah…I'm scared of heights."

Naruto let out a snort.

"It's not funny! One time I climbed this tree that was in our yard, I climbed it all the way to the top and got stuck 'cause I was scared to come down!"

I averted my eyes for a second.

"…My mom had to call the fire station to come and get me and it took them over an hour to get me down because I didn't want to let go of the tree."

Naruto wanted to laugh. I knew he did, but he held it in and motioned for me to continue my story.

"Anyways, as you can guess, once I reached the top of the slide and looked down, I became scared and got stuck. This time though, my mom said she wasn't going to come up to get me. She said I would have to slide down. But…I was too scared. I started crying. For a couple minutes I just sat there at the top of the slide, crying, 'till my mom said that she was going home. I asked her 'What about me?' but she just replied that I'd have to slide down if I wanted to go home with her. Then she turned and began walking away. So I started screaming after her. I was like completely out of control! Just yelling at her not to leave me. When she didn't turn back I slid down the slide. My fear just vanished, and I slid down without really realizing it and ran after her yelling 'Mommy.' She turned around with a big smile on her face and reached for me. I ran into her arms still crying. She patted my head and just whispered in my ear 'You did it.' It was only when she said that that I realized I had gone down the slide. Then I started crying even more, but that was because I was happy."

I hadn't realized I had been staring at the floor. When I finished my story I glanced up at Naruto. He was shaking in silent laughter.

"Stop laughing at me!"

"Ahh I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm not making fun of you! But that was… umm, cute."

"Look, it was the last good memory I have with my mom before she passed away, okay?"

"I know, I know, it was good! Really! But you know…Earlier when you lost your pants, you did climb that tree really good, but it didn't seem like you had any troubles getting down. Are you still afraid of heights?"

"Well that was a small tree, I could hang from it and my feet would touch the ground. It's not really the height I'm afraid of; I think I'm just scared of falling. If I try to get down something and miss a branch or the next step, I could fall. That's what I'm scared of."

"Oh…. yikes…" Naruto stared at the floor.

"Why?"

"Oh uhhh, nothing."

"Alright!" Said Tsunade, "Is everyone done? Alright switch!"

"It's my turn to tell you a story now, believe it!" said Naruto.

He told me the story about his first time coming to teen camp and how he met Hinata. I found out that Neji and Hinata were related. That was kind of shocking. Apparently Naruto had asked Hinata out over five times. It was really kind of pathetic, though I didn't tell him that. At least he had never embarrassed himself in front Hinata like I kept doing when I was with Temari.

"So, how would you guys like to win some stuff?" Asked Tsunade, after the story telling was done. "I have some star buck's and I-tune's cards here to give." A loud cheer rang around the room.

I poked Naruto in the side to get his attention.

"Huh? What is it?"

"What's a star Buck?" I asked. I knew what I-tunes was only 'cause Itachi used it.

"You don't know what Star Bucks is?"

I shook my head.

"Hm…well I don't go there, but I know it's a great place to get coffee."

"Coffee?" Ew! I made a face.

Naruto chuckled.

"Well here's a news flash, Temari likes to drink coffee!"

"Huh? Really?"

"Believe it, it's true; why don't you try and win a card for her?"

"How do I do that?"

"Shh, listen, Tsunade is explaining that now."

"Each of you," said Tsunade, "is going to repeat the same story again to your partner, but this time they're not going to listen to a single word you say. The one who gets the most creative will win a card of their choice. Storytellers, you keep trying to tell your story ok? Ready? Okay, start!"

"Ummm ok…" I glanced at Naruto whose expression had gone blank. "So umm…when I was little-"

"Yeah, yeah, no one cares!" Naruto turned away from me and covered his ears. "Blah, blah, blah, blah I'm not listening!"

Damn it Naruto, I couldn't help but smirk.

"I had finished Kindergarten-"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwnnnnnnnnnn!" Naruto pretended to fall sleep, making rude snoring sounds.

It continued like that till Tsunade told us to stop.

"We got a winner!" she said, "Hinata!"

"Heh, Hinata won." Said Naruto, clapping along with everyone else.

Hinata went up and collected her card, she chose I-tunes.

"Alright, now you guys are going to switch; begin."

All right. Now it's pay back time! I glared playfully at Naruto who suspected something was up.

"What made me happy was-"

I stood up from my chair, and walked away from him almost to the other side of the room. He laughed and followed me, still trying to tell me his story. I lay down on the floor where there wasn't anyone and relaxed. Naruto sat next to me and continued. I sighed, and tore out a page from my notebook. I scribbled the words not interested on it, crumpled it up and through it at Naruto's head. It hit him squat in the forehead. He read the note and shook his had, laughing.

"You're cruel, Sasuke."

I laughed and rolled over onto my back, grinning at him. Just behind him was Tsunade who had seen the whole thing. She smiled at me and told everyone to stop.

"Alright we have another winner! Sasuke? Why don't you come up here and pick a card?"

"Hey, you won!" Said Naruto, slapping me playfully on the back.

"Uhh… yeah." I smiled shyly and went up to get my card. The people around me applauded, and I felt myself go slightly red. I collected my Star Buck's card and hurried back to join Naruto.

"Well," said Tsunade, "before I dismiss you all for the night, I want you guys to share with me what your different experiences was. How you guys felt when your partner listened to you, and when they didn't listen to you. Why don't you start Sasuke?"

"Huh?"

All heads in the room turned to me.

"Umm well…" I side glanced at Naruto who nodded. "When I was talking and Naruto was listening to me, I felt happy 'cause I was sharing something that meant a lot to me, but…when I tried talking to him the second time and he wouldn't listen, I kinda got really annoyed and it made me angry. I didn't want to keep talking 'cause I felt there was no point. If no one cares…then why bother? So at the same time I guess I also felt sad 'cause it felt to me that since he didn't care, I didn't…matter."

I looked into Tsunade eyes, she listened to what I ad to say, and nodded when I was done.

"That was perfect Sasuke, well said." She began walking around. "We all want to be heard, we all want attention. But you cannot only receive alone. It can't always be about you. Everyone around you needs attention and has the need to be respected. You want people to listen to you then listen to them. Let's hear a few more."

Our first day of teen camp ended like that. It was pitch black outside when we walked out of the seminar room. The bus was already waiting for us.

"Well tomorrow classes start early." Said Naruto. We took our seats. "You look tired Sasuke."

"Yeah…my head feels kinda heavy." Too much attention in one day.

"Well you did good!" said Lee, "I was watching when you were ignoring Naruto."

"Yeah that was pretty funny," Kiba agreed.

"Hm…" I smiled, leaning my head against the window. The cold glass felt good against my head. The bus started and we were off. I don't know when, but I slowly drifted off to sleep…

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Story edited by Wrath of the Wrathful‏**


	17. Naked

**Finally! I know that's what you guys are thinking -.-' SORRY!!!! I know, I'm always coming and going, coming and going, I'm sorry! I was busy with an anime photoshoot, and then had to fix this 45 minute video about anime and conventions and amv's and phtoshoots, and then there was Anime North and now the Otakuthon is coming up and I have another cosplay photshoot to go to in just a few weeks and I'm still not done making my cosplay costume!!!! and now I have my stupid exams and then holy shit Prom is coming up and I still didn't get my shoes!!!!!!!! Damn, then there's the after Grad so i'll be away camping for three days...So yeah, lot of shit going on! hmmm.....about this Story....2 or 3 chapters left believe it!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah, the Sad version of Ping Pong is going to be posted up soon, so make sure you subscribe so you know when it's released ;) The title is "Just Like You" so look for it :D to be honest I would like to post it up tonight but my boyfriend is over and he's very distracting -.-' It was hell trying to finish this chap. So plz enjoy this chap, I hope you guys aren't to mad at meh ^^' **

**

* * *

**

**Ping Pong**

**Chapter Seveteen: Naked**

When I woke up, I found myself back at the hotel room in bed, next to Naruto. Startled, I pushed myself away, rolled off the bed, and landed on the floor with a heavy thud.

"Nnn, what's the matter?" Naruto stirred, "Sasuke are you alright?" He sat up, rubbing his half open eyes.

"You fell out of bed," stated Kakashi.

I turned my head sharply to look behind me. Both Yondaime and Kakashi were staring down at me from the bed next to us.

"Uhh…" Was all I could say. So this was real. Everything that had happened up to now wasn't all just a dream.

* * *

"Eat up!" a plate of eggs and sausages was pushed under my nose.

"Thank you Yondaime," I said.

"Your welcome!" Yondaime beamed, he took a seat in between Naruto and Kakashi, and the four of us began eating.

"Naruto use your knife and your fork!" said Kakashi, glaring at Naruto who was using his hands to shove a whole sausage in his mouth.

"That's right Naruto," Yondaime agreed, "table manners are important!"

"You're one to talk…" Kakashi injected, staring at the sausage Yondaime held in his hands.

"Oh?" Yondaime laughed, "Right! Ahahahaha!" He placed down his sausage back in his plate and picked up his eating utensils.

Naruto rolled his eyes at me before doing the same. I couldn't help letting out silent giggles even though I, myself, also preferred to just pick up the sausages with my hands instead of wasting my time cutting it. Just then, the phone rang.

"I'll answer," said Kakashi, wiping his hands and mouth with a napkin.

"Alright!" said Yondaime the moment Kakashi left the kitchen, "He's gone let's eat!"

"Hun?" I tilted my head to the side, confused.

"Eat your sausages now!" Naruto whispered hastily to me.

"Oh! I get it!" The light finally clicked for me. The three of us picked up our sausages with our hands and shoved them into our mouths.

"Alright," Kakashi paused when he walked back in and leaned against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, quick to notice the lack of sausages on our plates.

The three of us exchanged guilty looks and then smiled at Kakashi innocently.

"Jeez…" Kakashi muttered, taking his seat, "Well it's confirmed for tonight."

"What is?" asked Naruto through a mouthful of egg.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" said Kakashi, "and later tonight at the end of your teen class, you guys will be brought to the convention center to meet everyone."

I nearly choked on my milk.

"W-what?"

"So you'll be able to meet with your father and brother tonight," said Yondaime, "Isn't that great?"

I didn't answer. I sulked back in my chair and averted my eyes to my plate.

"Sasuke?" Yondaime stared at me, waiting for my reply.

"Yeah…it's fine…" I said, but my voice came out rough.

"You don't seem to happy, is something bothering you?" asked Kakashi.

"No, no! I'm good! Really! I can't wait!" Why? Why am I such a freaking Idiot?

"Well you kids better go start getting ready then," said Yondaime, standing up, "We'll clean up before we leave which should be in another fifteen minutes."

"Alright thanks dad!" said Naruto, "hey Sasuke, you should go have your shower first."

"Ok…"

Yondaime and Kakashi both said bye to me, and Yondaime gave me a tight unexpected hug "We'll see you guys tonight."

"Mhm," I nodded. I really didn't feel like talking much.

* * *

The shower helped me to relax. I took a nice, long, cool, shower. I stood under the water allowing the cold water to run through my hair. I realised I had forgotten my towel but I didn't really care. I almost laughed at myself when I realised that for once I was allowed to use hot water, but here I was standing under freezing, cold, water. I guess over the years my body had grown accustomed to the cold temperature. Sighing, I decided that I had wasted enough time in the shower, and had better get out so that Naruto could have his shower to. At least he wouldn't have to worry about running out of hot water.

I turned off the water, squeezed as much water out of hair as possible so that it wouldn't drip onto the floor, and stepped out onto the matt. I pushed the matt across the floor with my feet so that I was able to examine myself in front the bathroom mirror. I had so many scars running all over my body and I hadn't realised it, but I was also a little deformed where my father had broken my ribs. They had healed themselves in a weird way. I placed my hand over the injury and tried adding a little pressure to it. It hurt like a bitch. I gasped and nearly fell to my knees. It was due to this that I didn't hear the knock on the bathroom door, or hear it as it was slowly pushed open.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto peered in the bathroom, "you forgot your towel so I just wanted to…" He broke off when he realised the scene he had just intruded on. I was still holding a pained expression on my face while clutching onto the bathroom counter for support, and my body, that was the biggest give away.

"S-Sasuke?" His eyes, wide open in shock, examined me from head to toe.

"Naruto…" I tried to shift my position, but a familiar, burning, pain in my leg caused me to crack, and my hands, slippery from my shower, lost their grip of the counter.

"Sasuke!" Naruto caught me before I hit the floor. He went down to his knees with me partly on top of him. "You're freezing!" Naruto wrapped his arms tighter around me and I felt slightly embarrassed sitting there naked in his arms. I mean, not that it mattered. We were both boys after all. Still…it was kind of awkward.

"Sasuke?" Naruto held me a bit away from him so that he could examine me again. "Wha? What is all this?" He stared at me and I stared back, biting my lower lip to stop it from trembling. I knew what would happen next. I would cry. I could feel it coming. I was going to break down any second now. The secret was out.

"Who did this to you?" He shook me slightly, hoping an answer would fly out.

I averted my eyes away; I felt the water rising in them.

"Sasuke look at me!" He grabbed me by under my chin and forced me to look at him. "Was it your father? Did he do these things to you?"

That did it, I couldn't hold back anymore. I shook his hand away and broke down sobbing into his shirt.

"Sasuke, easy, easy! Shh, it's alright!" He embraced me tighter and rubbed his hand up and down my back. We stayed in that position for a bit till I had calmed down. "Sasuke…your dad beats you?"

I was having hiccups, so I just nodded my head. It was still buried within his shirt.

"How long has these beatings been going on?" His tone was serious; I knew that there was no going around this. Lying would just be playing a game with him.

"Since the day mom died," my voice came out in a whisper. I cleared my throat and then let it all spill. I told him about being locked in my room for months with hardly any food, about how I was ignored, that I was all to blame for my mother's death, stopped from going to school, the amount of chores I would have to do, the harsh, cold, punishments I would receive for making even the slightest mistakes, and the death threats. I didn't mention anything about the rape or the death of my first ever friend.

"Sasuke…" said Naruto, once I had gone quiet, "why didn't you tell anyone? children's aid, youth protection, why didn't you phone any of them?"

"Didn't know about them," I admitted.

"Jeez," he ran a hand through his spikes, "and what about Kakashi? Sasuke he works for youth protection! He can help you! Why didn't you talk to him?"

I hung my head loose in shame, "I can't…"

"Sasuke you have to tell him!"

"No!" I jerked my head up so fast, it hurt.

"What do you mean no? Sasuke, this isn't a joke! You need to get help!"

"No, I'm not telling anyone else!"

"Well if you're not telling, I'm telling!" He stood up.

"No!" I nearly screamed, "you can't! Don't tell anyone please! He'll kill me!"

"We won't even allow him to go near you!" He proceeded out the bathroom. I chased after him. The phone was by our bed; I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw Naruto reaching for it.

Damn it! Wha could I do? Was there anything I could do that could get his mind off it? I had a thought and before I could think it through I found myself rushing towards him. I knocked into him and pushed him on the bed.

"Sasuke-?" I crawled over him and kissed him. Just like that. I have no idea what I was thinking, but I had planted my lips against his. For a moment, I thought I had maybe stunned him, but soon I felt his lips push back against mine, and his arms slowly wrapping around my body.

"Naru-" I opened my mouth, Naruto took it as an invitation for his tongue, and entered. I wasn't sure what I wanted. I played with his tongue for a bit. I'm not even sure if Naruto was certain what was going on. I hadn't even realised that we had somehow switched positions and that he was now on top me. We both paused and stared at each other in the eyes. I wasn't sure if I was really viewing anything. All seemed to be a blur and honestly, I wasn't sure if my mind was working. I heard the sound of Naruto's zipper being pulled down and I relaxed a little against the bed. Naruto messaged his hands over my body, planting sweet little kisses along my collarbone.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto glanced up at me from my chest.

I didn't say anything. I allowed my body to be loose, deciding to just let what would happen, happen. Naruto shifted, sliding off the bed, he pulled me by my legs to the edge of the mattress. I let my legs fall on either side of his hips. Our eyes met contact again and both of us seemed in a daze, a faraway place. I felt him place himself at my entrance. His hands slowly wrapped around my own limp hardening. I fidgeted slightly when he began pumping me up and down. While he did this he carefully pushed himself inside me.

At first I wasn't sure how to react. It was painful, but not as painful as with Itachi. Naruto was gentler. Much more gentle. He began with easy thrust, giving me the time I needed to adjust. Itachi would normally just slam right in despite the screaming and cries I did.

Soon, I found myself moving with Naruto. He took this as the sign that I was prepared and he started moving faster, eventually slamming into me, which was unexpectedly pleasurable. In a way, I didn't want him to stop, but I knew he was reaching his limit by the moans that were escaping his lips, and by the way he would throw his head back.

"I-I'm not sure…what to do…" he confessed, slowing down his thrusts.

"It's ok…nnn…. cum…cum inside…"

Naruto seized me, pounding me harder; he let out a huge whine as he released his fluid into my body. I felt my eyes go wide and froze at the feeling of the liquid being inserted into me. That's that. It was over.

**

* * *

****TBC**


	18. Falling Inside the Black

**I think this is the longest chapter I have ever done for this story. Why so long? Because after this there is only ONE chapter left!!!!!!! =D not kidding. I might break it into small parts, but I can't say why, it'll spoil 2 much ^^ So yeah tomorrow I will update and complete this story. I'm gonna admit something though...you guys will be mad at me for the ending. enjoy!**

* * *

**_Ping Pong_**

**Chapter eighteen- Falling Inside the Black**

I hate the process and sounds of removing cum from, from, well you know…anyways, I finished up in the bathroom, triple checking to make sure I was all clean, and then put on some clothes. I came out of the bathroom to find Naruto still sitting on the bed, bent over with his forehead in his hands, his eyes open, but I was unsure if he was truly seeing anything. He was stunned I was sure of it. The situation had gotten out of control. He had just done something he knew was wrong, but at that moment, hadn't cared, and now he was stressing over it. I leaned back against the doorframe of the bathroom and sighed. This caught his attention. He lifted his head and our eyes connected. For a moment, a painful silence drifted between us.

"Sasuke…" he stood up and took two steps towards me, and then a step back. "Sasuke…I…" His eyes darted to the ground shamefully.

"Forget it," I said.

His eyes whirled its focus back on me open wide, a sea with strong tides crashing down in confusion.

"What?"

"I won't mention what happened again to you, or to anyone else, but-" yes there's a but and I know he won't like it, "-in exchange, you will not mention a word about my past, to me or to anyone else!"

"What? That's playing dirty Sasuke!" Boldly he advanced two more steps towards me. "Think about what you're saying! You want me to just sit back and relax while your dad continues to beat the shit out of you?" He approached me completely; grabbing me by my shoulders he pushed me against the wall, glaring at me in the eyes. "Is that it Sasuke?" he yelled. I stared back at him.

"You're already shattering the deal." I replied calmly.

I was able to hear Naruto's teeth grit together, he was fuming, and I was so sure he was going to punch me in the face at any second. Instead though he released me and took a step back.

"Fine."

My eyebrows furrowed. After all that he was giving up? Seemed a little too easy. What was he playing at now?

"I won't tell them, but you will!" He turned away from me and proceeded in collecting some of his things that were scattered around the room.

"I won't!"

"That I'm not negotiating with you Sasuke. Nonnegotiable," he repeated when I opened my mouth to argue with him further. I closed my mouth and recoiled with a glare. "It's a promise! I won't mention anything as long as you don't mention anything."

"Yeah…it's a promise." Sorry Naruto, but I won't be telling anyone else my story.

* * *

We had missed the bus and had to hitch a ride in a cab. When we got there both Naruto and I stood in silence while Tsunade lectured us our carelessness. I wasn't really paying attention. Inside my heart felt heavy and I felt bitter. Naruto had done a lot for me, more than I deserved, and look at how I repaid him. Wow I really am pathetic; my father should've silenced me long time. Idiot that's all I am, a big freaking idiot.

I really didn't know what to do anymore. Tsunade began leading us out through the woods. In the sea of students I purposely separated myself from Naruto and the others. I followed the class at a distance, kicking fallen leaves and small stones in my way. If you're wandering what I was thinking, I was actually considering running back towards my destiny. My father did say to inform him when I was ready and he would put an end to me. I think all I needed was just a small experience of what it's like to truly live. So thank you Naruto for giving me that chance.

I looked up and at the right time to. I was so lost in my world I hadn't noticed the class had finally stopped at a location. I had very nearly marched into Naruto. He glanced back at me, but returned his attention forward when I met his eyes. I sighed and decided I should maybe pay attention as well. Tsunade, along with Jiraiya, were up front standing below a high wooden platform supported in between two trees. On one tree was a wooden ladder leading up to the platform. I'd say that the height was almost two times my height.

"Trust falls!" Tsunade announced, "In order to continue in this class you all must first demonstrate your trust for each other."

Jiraiya held up a folding blue mat.

"Each of you," Tsunade continued, "Must hold onto this mat as one by one you're team mates climb to the top of this platform. The person on top the platform must cross your arm over your chest and fall back into the mat that you're team mates will hold."

Fall back? These words repeated like a record in my head. I stared at the platform again this time with my eyes open wide. Fall back from that height? Are you shitting me? There's no way, (I stared), absolutely no way, (I swallowed); I would be able to do something like that. Just looking at it and I…and I…feel scared! I took a couple silent breaths to stop my knees from shaking. I see now…that's why he asked…

**(Flash Back)**

"_Stop laughing at me!"_

"_Ahh I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm not making fun of you! But that was… umm, cute."_

"_Look, it was the last good memory I have with my mom before she passed away, okay?"_

"_I know, I know, it was good! Really! But you know…Earlier when you lost your pants, you did climb that tree really good, but it didn't seem like you had any troubles getting down. Are you still afraid of heights?"_

"_Well that was a small tree, I could hang from it and my feet would touch the ground. It's not really the height I'm afraid of; I think I'm just scared of falling. If I try to get down something and miss a branch or the next step, I could fall. That's what I'm scared of."_

"_Oh…. yikes…" Naruto stared at the floor._

"_Why?"_

"_Oh uhhh, nothing."_

**(End of Flash back)**

Nothing my ass! He knew about the trust falls! I glared at the back of Naruto's head.

"Alright!" said Tsunade, "everyone hold the mat, EVERYONE has to be holding on except the one person who is falling."

Jiraiya unfolded the mat completely, the mat turned out to be a lot larger than I expected. One by one people went. I watched with butterflies in my stomach as they crossed their arms over their chests and fell back fearlessly into the mat. Naruto went…Neji went…Kiba went…Lee went…Shikmaru I think even fell asleep before he even hit the mat. Temari and Hinata had no problems either. Was I the only one that didn't want to go? The sun was preparing itself to set by the time everyone, minus me, had done their trust fall.

"So is that it?" asked Tsunade, "everyone went?"

I bit my lip and remained quiet. Maybe if I was lucky, I wouldn't have to go after all. Thinking this I buckled my knees hoping to hide behind the mass of heads.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeee!?" I kinda shrieked and jumped about a foot in the air. "N-N-Neji?" I redeemed myself and stood straight. Neji was standing behind me, his arms folded across his chest. Behind him were Kiba and Naruto. Though Naruto wasn't facing me, I could see he was watching me from the corner of his eye.

"Did you go Sasuke?" Neji enquired.

"…" My mouth twisted open, but no sound came out.

Kiba approached us and yelled over my head.

"Wait a minute miss-"

"No wait!" My voice came to me in a state of panic, "Kiba!" I grabbed him by the shoulder, but it was no good.

"-Sasuke didn't go!"

All eyes focused on me. I froze my hand still on Kiba's shoulder. Shit…I avoided eye contact with everyone.

"Sasuke?" Tsunade called my name.

Again I jumped, taking my hand off of Kiba, I turned. Tsunade stared down at me from the platform. I stared back at her with a "please don't make me do it" type look.

"Well come on Sasuke!" said Tsunade, "We have to start making our way to the hotel soon."

I swallowed; hesitantly I made my way to the base of the ladder and up. No way. I stared down at my fellow team mates griping onto the mat. This was way higher than I thought.

"Alight," Tsunade approached me from behind, "turn and cross your arms over you chest and then fall back."

I turned and crossed my arms like she said, but the moment I felt myself about to fall I cracked.

"I…can't…" I whispered.

"Pardon?"

"I can't do it!" I repeated louder so that everyone could hear me. My hands balled into fists and I stared at the floor feeling utterly mortified.

"What do you mean you can't?" asked Tsunade, "of course you can! Trust your team mates to catch you."

I shook my head.

"I don't want to fall!"

"They will catch you!"

Below me, some of my team mates began calling out to me as well.

"Don't be scared Sasuke!" said Lee.

"Yeah!" said Kiba, "one fall is all you got to do, we'll catch you!"

"Sasuke-"

I felt my heart skip a beat.

"-you can do it!" Temari cheered and then other people turned it into a chorus of "you can do it!"

"See?" said Tsunade, "they're all willing to catch you.

"But I can't do it…" I muttered.

"Here Sasuke give me your hands."

She took my hands and came closer to me.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Lean back."

"What?"

"Lean back Sasuke."

"No, I don't want to!"

She came even closer; I had no choice but to lean back to avoid getting bumped off by her gigantic boobs.

"Now listen Sasuke, I'm going to let go."

"No!" I screamed, "Don't let go! You're going to drop me!"

She released my hands and I felt myself fall into blackness. When I opened my eyes I was on the mat and I could feel everyone staring down at me.

"Look around you Sasuke," I heard Tsunade's voice, but chose to ignore it.

I was feeling so embarrassed it pissed me off. I had put on such a big scene just for what? Two seconds of falling? What the fuck is wrong with me?

"Sasuke look at the faces of the people who just caught you."

I shook my head.

"Sasuke-!"

No one expected it. Without thinking I bolted from the mat, under the platform, and just kept running with direction deeper into the woods.

"-W-wait a minute! Sasuke!"

I kept running. Stupid. Why am I so stupid? My vision became blurry. Great! I'm crying again. I closed my eyes and kept running. How far had I run already? I wasn't sure. I wasn't even sure when I was going to stop. I kept on running, and running, and running, until I collided into something soft. What? A tree? No…it was soft. Soft like a person?

I glanced up. The moment I realised who this person was I backtracked a couple steps and then froze.

"Long time no see…little brother."

My breath hitched, my eyes were open as wide as they would go in fear.

"I-Itachi…"

His eyes narrowed and it took me a while to realise my crucial mistake. He began approaching me. My body trembled ever more violently with each step he took. I couldn't believe it, only a short while ago I was wishing for one of them to come and kill me and now…I just wished I had stayed on the mat. He stopped in front me and raised his hand to my face. My body tensed, I was sure he was going to hit me, but instead I felt him wipe one of the tears off my face with one of his bony fingers. I peered vigilantly.

"You were crying?" He asked, and then he backhanded me across the face.

I would have fallen had he not grabbed me by my hair with his other hand.

"I thought you would be happy with your little vacation." He slammed me into the nearest tree and held me up by my throat.

I whimpered, grabbing onto his hand helplessly. He brought his face close and rubbed his cheek against mine.

"We have so much catching up to do don't we?" he whispered in my ear and then bit on my earlobe.

I nearly screamed. Fuck it hurt! I gritted my teeth together and squirmed against him.

"What are you suppose to call me?"

"I-Itachi…Sama…" My eyes parted open sadly. Itachi smirked.

"Hn…good boy, you remembered, but you are still in a lot of trouble." He bit down harder on my earlobe and a squeal escaped my lips.

I heard him snicker, he released my earlobe, and I received another slap across the face.

"Why aren't you with your class?"

I didn't answer. I just stared at the ground waiting for him to hit me again, which he did.

"Answer! Do they know where you are?"

I sniffed and shook my head, still staring at the ground.

"No…they don't…"

"Hn? They don't? Well that makes my job easier."

I fidgeted, hearing that was not good news. He continued.

"You could be dead and no one would know."

I looked up at him and received another blow to the face. By now, I felt that my cheek had swollen up and become numb. Inside my mouth was a strong metallic taste.

"Did you tell anyone?" I knew he was referring to what went on between us and my relationship with my father. My eyebrows twitched and I prayed Itachi didn't notice.

"N-no-"

I received another hit to the face.

"Did you tell anyone?" he repeated.

For a minute, I became aggravated. I glared up at him.

"If I did, don't you think they would've arrested you guys by now or something?"

"You didn't tell anyone?"

I looked back down and shook my head.

"No…"

He raised his hand and I flinched, believing he was going to hit me again. Instead he patted my head.

"Perfect" he smiled and grabbed me roughly by my arm, "you made yourself a perfect ending." He led me away, out of the woods.

A cab was waiting for us. He threw me in and gave instructions for the driver to bring us to the hotel. When we arrived, the hotel was blasting with music and it was full of people.

"Everyone from the convention is gathered here," Itachi explained upon seeing my dumfounded expression. "Your teen class is supposed to meet here also, but I won't be surprised if they're looking for you." Guilt filled my stomach. "You couldn't have made things easier, running away like that. I was suppose to meet you on your way with your class and tell you where to meet us, but you ran right to me instead, and with no one knowing, this will all be just too easy. Father has arranged a very special place for us to meet. I'm sure I don't need to explain to you that you will die tonight. While everyone is out looking for you, you will die, and when they finally give up on finding you, you will have been long dead. They will send someone to come give us the unfortunate news that they couldn't find you and we will all weep in our hearts at the tragic news. What do you think little brother?"

I remained quiet. Itachi led me into the hotel and instead of going where everyone was, he led me into an isolated hallway, and opened a small door with steps leading down into blackness.

"After you," said Itachi.

I stared down the stairs unable to tell how far under the hotel it went. Well…there was only one way to find out. I took my first step towards my fate.

* * *

**TBC**


	19. Time of Dying Part 1

_**Ping Pong**_

**Chapter Nineteen- Time of Dying part 1**

The stairs seemed endless and each step I took became heavier. My death. I'm going straight to my death.

"Ow!"

Due to the darkness I hadn't seen the door till I had walked right into it.

"Idiot, open it!" Itachi whispered over my shoulder.

I passed my hands over the door, finding the doorknob I turned it. When I pulled open the door I was greeted by a shocking bright light. Itachi pushed me in the room before my eyes could adjust and I nearly collided to the floor. I stood up straight and took some time to observe my surroundings. It wasn't much. The room was empty. It looked like a regular hotel room that hadn't been in use for ages.

"Father should be here shortly," Itachi closed the door behind us and leaned back against the wall watching me.

I stood there like a helpless idiot trying not to look directly at him. Why isn't he doing anything? I took a chance and peeked at him. His eyes were closed. I stared at him. Did he fall asleep? Wasn't that a little careless? Well, I admit I felt a bit more relaxed, but still…normally he would beat that crap out of me no? I mean not that I'm complaining.

I remembered my situation. Die. He brought me here to die. Am I ready to die? I'm…I'm not. Somehow I can't help but feel that I jinxed myself earlier when I was wishing to be killed.

Naruto…sure he knows about my secret, but he has no idea where I am. He probably thinks I'm hiding somewhere in the woods. I can picture it….the whole camp on a search party for me. How could I have been so stupid? Then again…How did Itachi know exactly where to find me? I had run off the path. If he was truly coming to look for me he should have taking the path to our location. Something doesn't make sense….

"You're wondering how I found you?"

"Hun?" I had been so deep in thought I hadn't realised that Itachi had been watching me the whole time.

"We've been watching you during our breaks from the convention."

"What?"

"You heard. We may not have been able to watch you all the time, but we've watched you enough to know who your friends are, and even about that little crush you have."

That was enough to kill me. I swear I died on the spot. I knew my face must've been very red, the smirk on Itachi's face told me so.

"Hn, I must add that you are very poor at impressing the ladies. Loosing your pants, and even falling in the public fountain-"

"Shut up!" I yelled. Now I was red with fury. My hands were balled into fist at my sides and I glared at him.

"Temari was it? I know her older brother. He attends the convention as well. Maybe once we're though with you I'll see if he can hook us-"

The rest of his words were cut off as I, without thinking, landed a punch right at his nose.

"I said shut up!"

I had sent Itachi rolling around to the corner. He clutched his nose, letting out cries of agony.

Quickly I bounded for the door. I got to get out of here! I gasped and came to stop as the door swung open before I could reach it, and my father stepped in the room. As quickly as it had gone, I felt my fear return to me in an instant.

My father looked at me, and then his eyes landed on Itachi who was starting to get up.

"Where is he?" Blood dripped from Itachi's nose, and I had a sour feeling that I had broken it. "I'm going to break his neck!"

I flinched and focused back on my father. It was then I realised that he was carrying a small vial with clear liquid. Next thing I knew, I was on the floor squirming in pain. Itachi had come out of now where karate chopped me at the side of my neck.

"Bastard!" He yelled, punching me over and over again like a punching bag, his blood dripped over me in big heavy drops.

"Itachi that's enough." said father, walking towards us carelessly.

"Tch!" Itachi grabbed one of my arms and pulled it back while resting his foot on my back, "He only needs one hand to drink right?" When father didn't answer he snapped my Arm back completely dislocating it. I screamed at both the pain and the horrifying crack it made. Itachi released my arm and it dropped limply to the floor next to me. I was paralysed. Frozen in both pain and terror. My eyes were open wide but all I saw was a blur. It hurt. It hurt. I closed my eyes and all my tears came spilling out.

My father crouched down beside me and grabbed a handful of my hair. He dragged me up to my feet and slammed me back against the wall.

"You want the pain to stop?" He taunted, "Then drink this." He thrust the vial into my good hand. "Drink it and it will put an end to your pathetic suffering."

The two of them stood back close to the door.

I stared at the vial in my hands. So…the rest was up to me. I could end this all. This pain. This unbearable pain. Mom…I'll be joining you soon. I don't know, this thought kinda made me feel a bit better. Because I was already crying neither would know that the tears that were falling down my face were now tears of happiness as I raised the vial to my lips, and took a sip.

BOOM

The door behind Itachi and father crashed open without warning. About five people ran their way into the room and surrounded Itachi and father with loaded guns pointed at them.

"Freeze FBI!" One of them shouted. I recognised this voice to be unmistakably Yondaime's. I wiped the tears from my eyes, sure enough; the one standing closet to my father was Yondaime. I had never seen him looking so scary. His eyes were narrowed at my father who stared back.

"Minato…"

Yondaime shook his head, "Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, you are both under arrest for attempt at murder and child abuse." Two of the other FBI agents approached them from behind and handcuffed their hands. "You have the right to maintain silence. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

I couldn't believe it. I was saved?

"SASUKE?"

That voice…Naruto? Three more people ran in the room. Naruto, Kakashi, and Temari.

Kakashi threw a dirty look at the criminals. Temari sighed in relief when she saw me standing.

Sasuke…" Naruto smiled weakly. I looked in his eyes and realised that he had been crying.

"Naruto…" Something's wrong….I feel…funny….

CRASH!

* * *

**TBC**


	20. Time of Dying Part 2

**hee hee bet u didn't expect such a fast update? =D I told u once summer is here, the updates will get faster. **

* * *

**_Ping Pong_**

**Chapter Twenty- Time of Dying Part 2**

**Temari's POV**

**1 hour earlier…**

"Sasuke? Sasuke where'd you go?" I sighed, "He's quick at running away." Poor thing though. He must've been really embarrassed.

I kicked leaves out of my way, careful not to trip over anything. I volunteered to chase after him, but truthfully, I had no idea where he went and he was a faster runner than I thought. Well I can't go back without him, and I'm sure he ran this way so I'll just keep moving straight.

"Sasuke?" I called his name again, "It's Temari, please come back with me!" Jeez.., the trees were thicker this deep in the woods. I tried to go around this big tree, but my foot got caught in one of its roots and I tripped. My elbows saved me from my fall, but at the same got scrapped against some rocks.

"Oh ow…" I got to my knees and rubbed them tenderly. I focused in front of and there he was! Sasuke! He was just standing still in the middle of a small clearing. I felt happy that I found him, but also a little annoyed. "Oh I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" I started to stand, but soon realised that Sasuke wasn't alone, he was talking with someone. "Who's that?" I wondered out loud. The stranger approached Sasuke and caressed one his cheeks with his hand. At least that's what I thought he was doing till I saw him brutally backhand him across the face! I gasped and rolled behind the tree. Carefully I peeked back out.

What's going on? That guy just smacked him across the face! Who is he? Now I watched as he slammed Sasuke into a tree. What should I do? Should I yell for help? Wait I should find out more about the situation. I stared at the scene, but I was to far away to hear anything that they were saying or even make out what they were doing. Sasuke started thrashing about against the tree. I swallowed, cautiously since the strangers back was to me, I made my way closer, crawling on a ground from tree to tree till I was able to understand what they were saying. Not that they were saying much. The stranger slapped him again, and continued to do so repeatedly. I closed my eyes, but I was still able to hear the violent beating.

Why? A part of me wanted to run out from hiding and stop the madness, but I knew deep down that I wouldn't be able to do anything.

"Did you tell anyone?"

My eyes opened. The hitting had stopped. I peered back around the tree. Sasuke had a look in his eyes I never saw before, nor expected him to carry. So much hatred. It was clear to me that Sasuke knew this person.

"If I did, don't you think they would've arrested you guys or something?" said Sasuke.

"You didn't tell anyone?"

Tell anyone what?

"No…"

The stranger raised his hands; I shut my eyes believing he was going to hit him again.

"Perfect."

I opened back up my eyes. The stranger had gripped Sasuke by his arm and was now leading him away.

"You made yourself a perfect ending." Was the last thing I heard the stranger say. For a while I sat there in shock, feeling confused all over. Who was that? What just happened? I felt tears coming, but held them back.

"God damn it get a whole of yourself girl! Sasuke's in trouble!" I pushed myself off the ground and ran as fast as my legs would carry me back towards the group.

"HELP!" I screamed as I neared everyone. "PLEASE HELP, NARUTO!!!!!"

* * *

**TBC**


	21. Time of Dying Final Part

**Like I said...you guys are going to hate me....This is the final chapter of Ping Pong. Read it if you dare. **

**::Sighs:: -is ready to recieve angry reviews-**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twnety one- Time of Dying Final Part **

**_Ping Pong_ **

**Naruto's POV**

When Temari came running back crying for help, yelling that Sasuke had been abducted, I immediately knew by whom. As quick as I could I contacted my father and explained him the situation leaving out most of the detail cause I didn't want to freak out the whole camp. It was Kakashi who came to pick me up, and Temari insisted on coming with us. In the car I gave them both more detail about Sasuke's past and Kakashi retold the story to Yondaime by his cell.

Both me dad and Kakashi had already suspected that something wasn't quite right due to Sasuke's behaviour and had an FBI agent watching Itachi and Fugaku movements, but without any physical evidence, none of them could do anything, and each time my dad or Kakashi had tried to get Sasuke to confess, he wouldn't cooperate.

During the begging of the party at the hotel, the FBI agent sent a message to my dad informing him that Itachi had vanished, but he still had watch over Fugaku. After I contacted my dad, he replied to the agent to keep a closer eye on Fugaku. Not long after the agent replied saying that Fugaku headed somewhere to the base of the hotel. Father sent him back a message to wait for back up.

I was happy. So happy that I even started crying at a point, and when I walked into the room to find Sasuke alive and standing I felt so much joy. I had made it in time.

"Sasuke…" I smiled weakly.

"Naruto…" Sasuke straitened up and our eyes connected. It seemed as though he was trying to smile. He made a gesture to walk forward but suddenly froze. The happiness I had on my face changed into confusion when I noticed his eyes were turning darker than usual and they became unfocused. Something clear fell out of his hand and landed on the floor with a surprisingly loud crash for something so small.

"Sasuke?"

Unrecognizable eyes met mine and his body fell forward and landed on the floor with a heavy thud.

"S-Sasuke!" Around me Sasuke's name echoed in a wave of chorus from everyone who realised what was happening. I ran for his body and rolled him over onto his back. "Sasuke!" Kakashi and Temari followed behind me, but they didn't kneel down beside him like I was. Kakashi immediately took out his phone and no doubt was phoning for an ambulance. Temari stood motionless with her hands cupping over her mouth. I had the feeling she was trying hard not to scream.

"Sasuke…" I pressed my head to his chest and listened to his heartbeat. I froze as I heard it slowing done till I couldn't hear it no more. "Damn it…Sasuke…" I placed my hand to his neck feeling for a pulse, but there was none. "Now's not the time for this! Don't you dare leave Sasuke! You hear me Sasuke? Oy Sasuke get up! GET UP!"

"Hn…" I heard two smirks behind and faced the two remaining Uchiha's.

"It's useless," said Itachi. "Where he is, he can't hear you."

"Shut up!" It wasn't me, but my dad who had said this. "Get those two out of here!" he instructed.

"Shit…" I focused back on Sasuke and noticed the shattered remains of the vial. Sasuke had been holding ii in his hand. He couldn't have drunk any it… "Bastard!" I grabbed onto his shoulders and shook him slightly. "Don't you dare die or I'll kill you myself!"

"Naruto calm down!" Kakashi gripped me by my shoulder, "we arrived to late-"

"NOO!" I shook him off. "SASUKE BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT! Next to me Temari had fallen to her knees with tears dripping from her eyes like a leaking faucet.

"Kakashi," my dad approached us. "Please take her out of the room. I don't want her to see when we remove the body."

Kakashi nodded. He placed his hands on Temari's shoulders.

"Come."

"NO!" She screamed. "NO, NO, NO, NO SASUKE!!!" She took a deep breath and just screamed.

Her scream deafened me as I tried to listen for Sasuke's breathing, but I hadn't been getting anything.

"Damn it!" I opened his mouth further and preformed CPR. Again, and again, and again, and again, until…

"Son…" my dad placed his hand on my shoulder. "The ambulance is here, stop now."

"I refuse…"

"I'm sorry."

"I refuse to believe it…."

Temari had gone into silent sobs.

"Well even if you choose not to accept it, he's gone." Said Kakashi, "crying about it won't bring him back."

I stood up so fast, my head got dizzy. "How can you guys be standing there so calmly?" I yelled, "Sasuke…he…we…we couldn't do anything! And I knew about it to…I knew about the horrible shit he went through and I didn't say anything…" I broke off crying…."I could've saved him….but I didn't say anything…I could've stopped…."

"Now don't try to put the blame on yourself!" said my dad.

"Excuse us?" The ambulance people stood by the door.

"He's this way," said Kakashi, leading them to the body. "Time of death, I'd say for nearly ten minutes. We have evidence that the cause was from poison."

"Anything else?" Asked the person in charge, the other's loaded the body onto a stretcher.

"He was given CPR and a sample of the poison was sent to a lab for identification."

"Please let us know the results."

"As soon as I can."

"Thank you."

We stood aside as they passed with the body.

"We should go…" said my dad. "Kakashi, please find Temari's parents and return her to them and stay with my son at our hotel."

He nodded.

"Come on you two."

This time we obeyed. Deep down we knew there was nothing else that could be done.

* * *

45 minutes later

Blamed for his mother's death, rapped by his brother, and abused by his father. Was there anyone who could save him from his living hell? The answer is no. I had the chance to save him though. I could've prevented it from happening, but I didn't. Thanks to my foolishness today a good friend of mine lost his life. Sorry Sasuke…

My thoughts were interrupted as the phone rang. I didn't answer because I knew Kakashi would. I rolled over on the bed onto my back and stared out the window.

"Sasuke…wherever you are…may you rest in peace…"

* * *

**End**


	22. Epilogue

_**Ping Pong**_

**Epilogue**

**Sasuke's POV**

Did I fall asleep? Looking around, all I can see is nothing. It's like I'm standing in an empty void. Is this a dream? Everywhere is white. Even when I walk, I can't really tell if I'm actually moving. If this is some strange dream, I wish someone would wake me up. Actually never mind. That's right. I remember everything now. My life, I was living a nightmare. I remember what happened. I was trapped in that room with Itachi and father. They were going to kill me. Did they succeed? If so, then this must be my time of dying. I sighed.

The very last thing I remembered was seeing the smile on Naruto's face. After that, it was all a mystery. I stopped wandering around seeing as it was getting me nowhere. I decided to examine myself. I still had my physical body, clothes, and all. So what happens now? I'm I dead? If not, then will I die? Naruto, Temari, Kakashi, Yondaime, my friends. One by one their faces flooded into my head. Everyone, I will not die, I'll wait here for you.

Something shifted in front of; I glanced up and noticed something dark in the midst of the whiteness.

"Who's there?" I called out. No answer, it vanished, but I'm sure I saw something. There was something lurking in this strange phenomenon. I started walking again towards the direction where I was sure I saw something. Again I spotted it.

"Hey!" I began running. This time it remained, and as I neared it, I was able to distinguish its features as a human figure. "Hey!" I called again. It turned, revealing its face and I froze. "N-no way…"

Her lips curled up in a familiar smile.

"Sorry," she said, "you hate me now, don't you Sasuke?"

"Hate you?" Tears were already sliding down my face, "why would I hate you? I could never hate you…mom, I would never hate you!"

She opened her arms and I ran into them crying.

"I will never, never, ever, hate you!"

She rested her chin over my head.

"I see...I'm glad," she held me tighter, "I'm so happy to be able to hold you like this once more."

"Now that I'm here, you can always hold me like this, don't ever let me go."

"Unfortunately that's not possible Sasuke," said a voice from behind me.

I opened my eyes wide and looked behind me.

"Karin!"

"Yo," she smiled, "long time no see!"

I froze, feeling completely dumbstruck.

"Hey, what have I always told you?" She placed her hands on her hips sternly, "if you always keep an expression like that then your face will get stuck like that."

"You're here!" I exclaimed.

"Yup!" she nodded, "I wish I could say in the flesh, but unfortunately that's not possible either!"

"W-where are we?"

"Right on the border line of life and death," my mom answered. The smile on her face made me feel so warm inside.

"Your mom and I decided to come meet you before you have to back." said Karin.

"Go back?" I repeated, slightly confused.

"Sasuke," my mom hugged me from behind, "It's not your time yet. Go, everyone is waiting for you."

"What?" I turned around to face her, "but, I want to stay with you!"

"You're stubborn aren't you?" Karin grabbed me by my shirt collar from behind and pulled me away from my mom. "Now, hug for me to!" I had all the wind knocked from me as she embraced me in a spine breaking hug. "You have friends and love ones waiting for you," she whispered in my ear.

Once again, everyone's face flooded through my head.

"Goodbye Sasuke…"

"Hun?"

Karin released me and gave me a hard push. I felt myself fall through whiteness and into blackness.

"We'll meet again someday, that's a promise!" I heard Karin yell before every last trace of whiteness vanished.

I'm falling! I realised, I'm falling!

* * *

I opened my eyes. Again whiteness, but wait! I blinked a couple times. This whiteness was that of a room.

Beep…beep…beep…

My head turned towards the sound. Close to me was a black screen with weird green zigzag lines that beeped every time they moved. It didn't take long for me to figure out it was monitoring the beating of my own heart.

I tried moving, but it was painful. Of course, I'm in the real world, so I feel pain again. I realized that my arm that had been broken by Itachi had been placed in a cast and other parts of my body had been bandaged up.

"You've awakened."

"Hun?"

I turned my head to the right. Kakashi was seated in a chair beside me.

"Kakashi?"

The table next to him caught my attention. It was full of coffee cups and other food containers.

"Kakashi, how long have you been there." I looked at him in the face. His face wasn't its usual color, there were plenty of bags under his eyes, and it seemed like he hadn't shaved I who knows how long.

"Long enough," he answered while getting up.

Since he was up I was able to see that next to all the garbage on the table was a small, blue, vase with flowers surrounded by a small stack of gifts.

"You know what happens now right?"

"Hun?" I looked back at Kakashi who was already standing by the door.

"Right now they're behind bars; you know who I'm talking about."

I stared down, "mhm…"

"You will need to be placed in a foster home."

My eyes went wide, and I stared back up at him, but his back was turned to me.

"So you know," he continued, "I was thinking-" He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "-you know…since well…you already probably look at Naruto as a brother…I thought that maybe…that is if it's ok with you…"

It finally snapped in my head exactly what it was Kakashi was trying to ask. I smiled and interrupted him.

"Kakashi, are you saying that you want to adopt me?"

He half turned his head, making me able to see that some color had returned to his face. The color red. His eyes had also become a bit teary.

"Would you like that?"

"Kakashi…" I took my time asking my last question, "can I call you dad?"

A short silence passed between us.

"Yes," he answered finally, "you may."

I smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, slamming open the door.

"Hey!" I smiled shyly.

"You're ok!" He ran to my side and took the seat where Kakashi had been a while ago. "You've been in a coma for nearly two weeks! Eleven days to be more precise."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! Wait didn't Kakashi tell you anything?"

"No not exactly, before he left he said that you'd want to tell me everything, but did you know? He wants to adopt me!"

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled.

"You should be more quiet, we are in a hospital you know."

"No way, Kakashi didn't even tell me that! So that must be what he wanted to talk to my dad about…they're both downstairs, they'll be up in a bit. You know? This means you and I will be brothers!"

"Yeah."

"I'm so happy…"

He said this, but tears began sliding down his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, alarmed.

"It's just that…we were so sure you had died."

I didn't say anything. I waited till he was ready to tell me everything.

"After you collapsed like that," Naruto started, "we couldn't detect a heartbeat and called for an ambulance. When they took you away my father told everyone the news."

"Wait, so everyone thinks I'm dead?" I asked.

"Not exactly," he continued, "Later while Kakashi and I were at our hotel, we received a phone call from my dad. I hadn't answered because I was afraid of the news. Kakashi picked up and then came and told me that they identified the poison. You were poisoned by KCN, Potassium cyanide. It's identical to sugar and can be easily dissolved in water, it's also highly toxic. It prevented your body from using the oxygen in your blood. However, it takes at least two hours for the poison to actually kill someone. When Kakashi phoned the hospital, they said they were already aware of the of poison. Apparently while you were in the ambulance you started developing a red complexion which is a caused reaction from KCN. The doctors were able to recognise it because there have been a lot of suicide cases evolving that poison. So when you arrived at the hospital they immediately treated you with an antidote. They also monitored you're heart rate to make sure things were ok. The nurses said the reason why the poison had a quicker effect on you was because your body is abnormally weak, and I blame your father for not feeding you properly. They were starving you weren't they?"

Naruto paused, waiting for me to answer.

"Oh…yeah…."

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't drink the whole vial, because then with your body condition, it would've killed you. You need to eat more and develop some good antibodies because you're a very weak target for viruses."

"Gee thanks…" I muttered sarcastically.

"It's the truth!" Naruto argued, "that KCN had a really nasty effect! It slowed down your breathing almost to a stop, as well as your heart rate! The nurse said it's because I preformed CPR on you all the time that you were able to keep breathing!"

"What you gave me CPR?"

"Why do you sound disgusted? It's not like we haven't been mouth to mouth before!"

"That never happened remember?"

We glared at each other.

I sighed, "Sorry…"

"Hm? What are you apologising for?"

"It seems I made everyone worry."

"Don't worry about it, nothing else matters your alive. If you want to know something, Kakashi never once left your side while you were in your little coma. He, he was really worried about you, even after the nurse told us that you'd be fine, and wake up in a couple days. When we thought you had left us and he told me to accept what had happened…I have a feeling that he was really telling himself that. I thought he sounded a bit harsh….Kakashi, I've known him for a long time. I know he's not the type to show his feelings. Still, there's one feeling he can't hide."

"What's that?" I asked.

"His love for you," Naruto looked up and me and smiled, "I know he'll love you like a son."

I smiled back and nodded, "Yeah…and it's great to have someone to call a dad."

* * *

**Temari's POV**

"How is he?" I asked Naruto right before he allowed me in the room.

"He's asleep right now. Do you want me to leave you two alone for a while?"

"If you don't mind."

"It's no problem. I'll be back to check up on you guys later."

"Alright thanks!" I waited till Naruto disappeared in the elevator before closing the door. Steadily, I made my way over to Sasuke, and towered over him.

There was so much, so much about him that I didn't know that I wanted to know. Naruto hadn't told me a lot, but it was enough to know that he had been badly abused all his life. Poor guy. I rubbed my hand gently against his cheek. I wished somehow that there was more I could do for him.

"Nnn..." He stirred.

"I'm sorry!" I gasped and retracted my hand, "did I wake you?"

"Temari?"

His eyes snapped open so fast, it nearly scared me. He tried to sit up, but pulled back in agony.

"How you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

Beep…beep….beep…

"You're face is red!"

beep, beep, beep, beep, beep

"I'm fine!"

"And you're heart rate is getting faster! Should I call for a nurse?"

"No! I'm telling I'm fine!"

Sasuke's POV

Fucking heart monitor, it's not my fault she makes my heart beat faster. It was a while before I was able to convince her I was ok, once my heart recovered….

"You really scared me." She said.

"Sorry…"

"No it's ok."

(Awkward silence)

"Umm…so…did you open any of your gifts yet?" she asked?

"Yeah, thanks for the flowers and the get well card."

"Oh your welcome," she beamed.

"Know what Naruto gave me?"

"What?"

"A tracking device so that the next time I run off some where he'll know exactly where I am."

…

The two of us stared at each other and then laughed.

(Again awkward silence)

"It was you who found me…"

"Hmm?"

"Naruto told me you saw what happened between me and my brother in the woods."

"Oh…yeah…"

"Thank you, and…I'm sorry you had to see that."

(Another Awkward silence…-.-')

"Well," she stood up, "I'm really grateful that you're alive, and also-" she leaned over me, "-I really like you too."

Before I knew it, she leaned over and kissed me! The moment I felt her smooth lips touch mine I felt as though I had just entered another dimension.

"Ah no, your heart rate when up again!"

"I'm fine!"

I kissed a girl! Oh my god I kissed a girl! For the first time ever I kissed a girl!

"NURSE!"

"I TOLD YOU I'M FINE!"

* * *

**3 days later…..**

**Naruto's POV**

"Sasuke?"

"Sasuke where'd you go?"

"Damn it that idiot!" I cursed, "He only just gets out of the hospital not to long ago and already he disappears!"

"What a pain…" agreed Shikamaru.

Him, Me, Temari, Hinata, Neji, lee, and Kiba followed the path into the woods.

"Are you sure he came this way?" Asked Hinata.

"That's what the tracker says," I showed it to her.

"Why on earth would he come through her?" Asked Temari.

"Beats me," I said, "and he called the tracker a stupid gift."

"Hm? According to the tracker he should be right about here," said Kiba, taking a look over my shoulder.

"I don't see him," said Lee.

"Try looking up!" Came Sasuke's voice.

?

The six of us glanced up to find Sasuke sitting on the platform where we had done our trust falls.

"Idiot!" I yelled at him, "what are you doing up there?"

"Today's the last day of teen camp and everyone is hitting up the arcade!" said Hinata annoyed, "I'd much rather be there than looking for you!"

"You made us worry!" said Temari.

"So get down here so we can go already!" added Kiba.

"If you say so," said Sasuke standing up, and to everyone's surprised, he fell back over the platform.

"You idiot!" I yelled at him alarmed.

The six of us quickly got into a formation and caught him before he hit the ground.

"You trying to wind up back in the hospital?" I yelled, "do something like that again and I'll send you straight back into a comma myself!"

"I wasn't trying to end back up in the hospital," said Sasuke smiling at us, "I trusted you guys would catch me.

For a moment none of us said anything. I exchanged looks with them and they nodded.

"Idiot…" I muttered. The six of us dropped him on the ground.

"Ow! Easy!" He stood up, "I haven't fully recovered from my injuries you know!"

"Yeah that's coming from the person who just jumped off a ten foot high platform."

He grinned.

"Come on," I sighed, "let's go."

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I knew they weren't really mad at me, but I suppose I should've told them I wanted to redo my trust fall. Upon arriving at the arcade we were met by Yondaime and Kakashi.

"Oh great you found him!" said Yondaime.

"Of course!" said Naruto, "the tracking device works wonders!"

"Where was he?" Asked Kakashi.

"Committing suicide," answered Hinata.

"What?" Kakashi yelled.

"That's not true!" I said quickly, "I was just at the trust falls!"

"Didn't we have a talk about running away without telling anyone where you're going?"

"Oh, right…Sorry dad."

"Anyway," he sighed, "You kids go have fun at the arcades, our flight leaves tonight to go home."

"Right!"

We ran passed them into the arcade building where the rest of the camp was. We ended up splitting up and I went alone with Temari.

"What you wanna do first?" she asked.

"Hm…" I looked around, "is that a ping pong table?" I pointed.

"Yeah!"

"Want to have a match?"

"Sure ok!" she agreed, "speaking of ping pong, have you ever heard the Ping Pong song? It used to be one of my favourites!"

I smiled, "I've never actually heard it, but I had a friend once who also loved that song."

"What happened to that friend?"

I stared out the entrance of the arcade far off into the distance.

"She moved somewhere far, far, away. I'm sure though that one of these days, we will meet again."

"Awe well that's good!" she smiled, "let's go grab that table before someone else takes it!"

"Alright!"

She ran ahead. I followed behind her, reaching my hand into my pocket only to discover that my pocket watch was no longer there. I smirked.

"Oh well…" I said quietly to myself, "I'll get it back…one of these days when my time comes…"

* * *

**Final End**


End file.
